Need
by Youmadbro
Summary: Sasuke denies the fact that he's gay. He also denies the fact that he wants Naruto's body for more than just the wonderful feeling of skin against skin. Naruto is determined to change this. Stupid Sasuke and his RULES. SasuNaru - NOT COMP. DISCONT. -
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - This is a blanket disclaimer I DON'T OWN NARUTO. See this chapter for future reference. This story is a first attempt. Testing the waters, so to speak. There will be not so nice stuff after this point, so consider yourselves warned. The following contains: Yaoi. SasuNaru lovers will probably hate me for this. And you know what? I don't even give a sh-  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Need by Youmadbro<span>

Chapter 1.

Naruto had decided that the last time he messed around with Sasuke would definitely be the last. He had made up his mind simply because he knew it wasn't right - lusting after his best friend like this - and he was never one to go back on his word. So the blonde wondered how he could have possibly lied to himself and done exactly what he told himself he would never do again. How Sasuke had persuaded him to do something that was completely against his morals by merely slamming him up against the wall and biting the pulse-point on his neck. How he had given into the temptation of doing IT with the bastard, even though he knew Sasuke knew exactly how he felt about doing those things. How he had been heavily pressed on giving up on his simple, one-sided crush on the ice prince because he knew Sasuke never wanted him like that. Sasuke never needed him like that. That Sasuke only wanted him - only needed him - for his body.

Sasuke claimed it could only be like this - him and Naruto. With anyone else, it was too messy. With Sakura - adoration. But with them - no strings were attached. Naruto hadn't thought about strings or attachments or messy endings - when he had pressed his lips against the raven's. He had merely felt. The thundering of his heart, the fluttering in his stomach, soft flesh against his own, Sasuke's breathless pants in his ear. Naruto loved it. But even more, he loved Sasuke. But he came to this realization a little too late. When he discovered that the raven didn't feel the same. That Naruto was merely a distraction for the Uchiha. A way to release his frustrations. A way of coping. A tool for his occasional use and nothing more.

Nothing more.

Those two heart-shattering words constantly echoed in Naruto's ear, and he couldn't seem to quell the dissatisfied feeling he got after each tryst. After his heart settled down to it's normal rhythm and the chill set in to replace the heat that always seemed to accompany their fierce fucking. After his constant failed attempts to snuggle up against the raven and receive a shove and a cold mattress in return. How Sasuke tried his hardest to stay as detached as possible, even though Naruto knew it felt as wonderful for the raven as it did for him. How Sasuke never stayed, regardless of where they slept. Regardless of where they fucked. Fucked, because to Sasuke that's all it was. All Naruto was. A fuck. And a convenient fuck at that. The tightness the blonde experienced in his chest after Sasuke had claimed that was all it meant to him is what had brought Naruto to his current decision - that whatever was going on between them would end. That Naruto would cease to give in to the temptation of his broody teammate. That he would give up on loving Sasuke. Because the blonde knew that the only way he could get completely over Sasuke was to first give up making love to him. There was no other way to put it because that's what it was to Naruto.

Making love.

So, as he lay naked underneath the sweat and cum soaked sheets on Sasuke's queen-sized mattress, he wondered how he had gone back on his word and betrayed his own ninja way. How he had given into Sasuke. Again. And this time, the Uchiha hadn't even had to try that hard. A simple press of teeth against flesh, and Naruto was game. Though, this time was also slightly different from usual. Usually, Sasuke would have been gone by the time Naruto opened his eyes to the early risen sun. Usually, Naruto would lay in bed and stare up at the ceiling for hours and wonder exactly how deeply he had fallen. Exactly how low he would bring himself and disregard his supposed 'ninja way' just to be with Sasuke. And also why he couldn't get rid of the less than logical feelings that he felt for his bastard of a best friend. But since Sasuke was still lying next to him, and since Naruto had yet to look up at the ceiling and brood, he held the slightest bit of hope that perhaps the reason Sasuke had chosen to stay for once was because he came to the sudden realization that he did care for Naruto. More than he knew. And that their 'fucking' secretly meant more to him as well.

The blonde pulled the sheets up over their forms, making sure to tuck a firm crease around the sleeping Uchiha. He knew the action comforted Sasuke, even though he had never once mentioned it. Naruto could tell by how his body seemed to melt against the pillows and how the crease between his brows softened and he appeared to take on a more content expression. Naruto needed Sasuke to be comfortable upon awakening, because the experience would be slightly awkward for both of them. Neither had ever found the other lying awake next to him when he awoke, simply because neither knew how to deal with the awkwardness of the waking experience. Either Naruto would feign sleep until Sasuke left or (on the very first occasion, when he had woken hours before Sasuke did and his eyes bulged in horror at what they had done), Naruto had skirted out of there quicker than he would have if someone had'v mentioned ramen. But that was a long time ago, and Naruto had been immature back then, thinking that something so serious wouldn't develop into something more.

What an idiot he had been.

And today, Naruto made up his mind that he would stay. He would lay awake and stare at the raven. And hopefully, when Sasuke finally awoke and their eyes met, Naruto would have to guts to come out and say what he desperately needed to get off his chest. Sasuke opened his eyes not ten minutes later and Naruto found that he was frozen as his azure eyes met Sasuke's black ones. So it wouldn't come as a surprise to the blonde - much later on, when he was able to clear his head - that he had opened his mouth and murmured,

"It feels so good to fuck you, Sasuke - but I'm not gay, like you. So get off my dick for once and taste some vagina."

Sasuke stared blankly at Naruto for a moment. Then his dark eyes narrowed and he replied through gritted teeth, "I'm not gay."

Naruto had already clamped a hand over his mouth, his eyes wide due to the fact that he had said something that he hadn't meant to say. All the words had jumbled together in his head and came out in an odd assortment that actually equaled a nicely spoken sentence. But he had not intended to say that. Definitely not that. Now Sasuke was denying what Naruto already knew to be true, and what's worse, the bastard was already out of bed and slipping his socks on.

"W-wait! That's not what I meant to say!" Naruto half squeaked. He flew out of the covers and grabbed Sasuke's wrist. The raven turned toward him with an evil glare.

"Let go," he growled.

"But- Sasuke! Just let me explain! What I meant to say was that I -"

Sasuke threw his fist up and slammed it into Naruto's cheek, causing Naruto's neck to twist sideways. The blonde lowered his head and spat blood onto the white sheets.

"I don't give a fuck," Sasuke spat. He pulled his arm out of Naruto's decidedly weak grasp and continued to pull his socks the rest of the way up his feet. He then grabbed each article of clothing - which had been thrown all throughout the room upon arrival - and left swiftly through his own bedroom door. But not without slamming it - HARD. Naruto slumped when the door finally shook on it's hinges. It took all his willpower not to jump out of bed and go running after Sasuke. He knew he had fucked up. Bad. And now he would have to explain himself and make sure Sasuke understood what he was actually trying to tell him. What he meant to say, which was, "I like how it feels when we fuck - it feels good - like, really good - but this isn't how I want this. You say you're not gay, so why, Sasuke? Why not stick your dick in a vagina for once and try that out? It's just that I don't think I can do this anymore. You want me for sex but I want you for more. I'm sorry." ... or something like that.

But FUCK! He had practically said the complete opposite. He was definitely screwed now. And it most certainly wasn't going to be by Sasuke. But, wait, wasn't that what Naruto had wanted? A little distance? So he could rethink this little crush of his and decide whether Sasuke was important enough to pursue or to officially give up on him? Yes, it most certainly was. Those words hadn't been what Naruto had intended to say, but the outcome of his words had definitely been the desired effect. Naruto had finally gotten through to Sasuke. At least, for the moment he had. Sasuke didn't want to have anything to do with him, Naruto hoped. At least, for the moment he didn't. Because he knew Sasuke always came back, in the end. And Naruto knew he always gave in, in the end. But he would change - he vowed this time. So for now, the distance was good. Heck, it was great.

So Naruto got dressed and exited the Uchiha complex, his mood a lot brighter than it had been for awhile - despite the obvious bruise that was starting to form on his cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - No. The following contains: Yaoi. You guys are weird. But since you liked chapter one, here's more for ya, you weirdos.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Need by Youmadbro<span>

Chapter 2.

"Mmm, this ramen tastes better with every bite!"

Teuchi chuckled merrily as he set down a couple bowls before some other customers. Naruto smiled broadly at Teuchi - as broadly as he could with a mouthful of food, and exchanged a glance with Sakura.

Sakura returned Naruto's friendly smile before she lifted her own chopsticks to her lips, once more resuming slurping on the remains of her ramen. It was midday, and very bright and sunny - just the way Naruto liked it. He was out eating ramen at Ichiraku with Sakura after the girl requested that of him - for whatever reasons, Naruto still wasn't sure. He was just happy to be out with a friend. Especially one of his best friends - Sakura. Because the closer they were - the more easily they could become a distraction for the blonde. A distraction from his still constant racing thoughts. His still constant racing thoughts of Sasuke.

Naruto's loud slurping on his ramen stilled when the remembered that he hadn't seen the bastard for a few days now. At first, he was relieved. Sasuke had never gone more than two days without cornering him for some sex, so Naruto could only assume that Sasuke had actually taken his words to heart. That Sasuke had actually listened to him. The thought itself was mind-bottling, because Sasuke didn't listen to anyone. And most of the time, not even Naruto. So Naruto WANTED to believe that Sasuke had listened to him, but he truly felt that the raven would be back at his doorstep any day now - pressuring him for something that they both knew Naruto still hadn't the strength to refuse to the raven...yet. But Sasuke hadn't shown up. And apparently Naruto had been wrong. Apparently Sasuke had actually listened to him.

So Naruto was grateful for that, yet he was still confused about where he stood. He would say that he didn't like when Sasuke came to him for sex and then left like it was nothing, but he knew he would be lying if he told someone that. He liked the sex very much, he just didn't like what happened afterward. That being said, Naruto wanted to think that he wanted to be in a relationship with Sasuke and that mindless sex had nothing to do with it, but that it was because he was truly in love with him. But on the other hand, as the days went by Naruto felt more and more lonely. Sasuke was nowhere to be found - which was highly unusual, even for the Uchiha - and Naruto couldn't help but worry. He wanted to see the raven and at least salvage their friendship - if nothing else. But he also felt like the more time he spent away from Sasuke, the more likely he would give into the pressure if Sasuke randomly showed and decided he wanted to seduce him. Naruto had come to the realization that he had not only wanted Sasuke's love, but he craved his body as well. The time off had made the blonde realize what he had been reluctant to admit. That he only marginally better than Sasuke, in the whole scheme of things. And that he loved the feeling of Sasuke slamming into his willing body just as much as Sasuke loved thrusting into him.

Maybe that was why he was so weak to the bastard. Naruto hadn't realized - when they had been 'together' - how much he truly lusted after the raven. He had to go through closing his eyes at night, experiencing (either sweet dreams or beautiful nightmares - Naruto wasn't sure) of Sasuke and waking to stickiness splattered all over his hand - which had been slipped completely underneath the hem of his boxers - to realize that his body missed Sasuke even more than his heart did. Naruto was ashamed of his weakness for the bastard - so weak to the point where he needed to see him in his dreams. But he couldn't just dispute the feeling. He had lived most of his life knowing Sasuke, after all. The bastard and his bastardly ways were deeply engraved in his being. He had grown used to Sasuke and how he works. And (apparently) he had also grown to love all of Sasuke - the good and the bad. Despite how unattractive most people would might find his traits to be, Naruto loved every bit of him. The blonde had no choice but to admit - after a brief fit of slapping himself in the head for his stupidity - that he loved everything about Sasuke. That he wanted all of Sasuke...That he needed all of Sasuke.

Yet sadly, that he needed Sasuke to WANT to give him his all. To WANT be his everything.

Because, if that ever were to happen, if the blonde were to ever become that fortunate - Naruto knew he would never be able to fall out of love with him.

So Naruto needed as many distractions as he could get. Because there was no way he could express the depths in which he had fallen for the bastard, if no one but the bastard had even an inkling of this supposed affection. He especially couldn't mention it to the girl in which he was currently spending his time. Because that would be like asking for an early death.

"It's a shame Sasuke couldn't join us, huh, Naruto?"

Naruto raised a blonde eyebrow as he turned his head - perhaps a little too quickly - and looked into Sakura's emerald eyes curiously. Sasuke? Had he been invited?

"Yeah... a shame. You've seen the bastard lately?"

Sakura blushed slightly as she patted her mouth with a napkin. She set her hands and the napkin in her lap and replied with a slightly strained friendly tone,"Mhm, just a little over an hour ago. He was out on a walk with that redhead girl who used to be apart of his team? I always forget her name.."

Naruto knew Sakura never forgot Karin's name. It was just her way of placing some distance between herself and one of Sasuke's potential 'bed-mates' - as Sakura had quoted one drunken evening at a tea house where they serve a variety of very potent sake. Naruto was lucky kyuubi prevented him from becoming completely inebriate, otherwise he would have spilled the beans that there was no way. Sasuke had only wanted one person in his bed at the time, and it most certainly wasn't Karin.

"Karin," Naruto offered. Sakura waved her hand in the air dismissively.

"Yeah, her," the pinkette looked as if she were pissed about something, but her expression quickly contorted to unconcerned, so Naruto couldn't be too sure. "It seems she's taking up a lot of Sasuke's time lately," Sakura replied casually - a little too casually, Naruto noted. "It's almost as if..."

Sakura gazed at Naruto with deliberate intensity and it was then that the blonde realized that the whole reason the girl had invited him out to eat was to get information out of him. Information that - unfortunately - he did not have. Was Sakura honestly trying to ask Naruto if he knew about Sasuke and Karin's relationship? Wait. Did they even have any type of relationship other than former teammates? If not, what had Sasuke been doing hanging around her lately? Naruto thought the raven didn't even like her. 'Too clingy' - he'd said - 'Just like Sakura.'

'That's why this can only be between you and me, Naruto.'

Naruto ran a hand through his hair as he willed away those disturbingly pleasant memories of Sasuke. And since the blonde didn't have any information to give her (and not like he would have if he had) he pretended to be as dense as usual, and scratched at his blonde locks with perfectly portrayed idiocy.

"Almost as if what, Sakura?"

Sakura sighed and shook her head, murmuring, "Forget I said anything. If _you_ don't know what's going on then it probably isn't anything to worry about. I'm sure Sasuke is just helping the girl with mission reports, that's all."

"Huh? Why did you think I would know about something like that?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and then scooted her chair under the bar as she dug into her pocket for her wallet. Naruto touched her arm - causing her to cease in her digging - and signaled to the kunoichi that the tab was on him. Sakura smiled and nodded curtly - a sure sign to the blonde that she had been planning that from the very beginning. If he didn't know any better, she probably hadn't even brought her wallet with her at all! Naruto hid his exasperation well, figuring it was best to pretend like he didn't have a clue as to her conniving ways. So he paid for their meal, anyway. And when Naruto joined Sakura outside the ramen shop curtains, she finally answered his question.

"Well...Sasuke always seems to tell you everything, so, you know, I just figured that -"

"He doesn't tell me everything."

"Yeah, but... since you two are so close and all I just thought -"

"No, Sakura. We're not 'so close' -"

"What are -"

"- as a matter of fact, were not even talking. So why would you come to me for information on the bastard, when - clearly - you should be speaking with him?"

Naruto stopped walking across the dusty main road of Konoha and turned toward Sakura, his irritation now visible across his furrowed brow. He had no idea why he was being so rude to the girl - it's not it was her fault he got upset (he was really frustrated about the unknown factor that held Sasuke and Karin's questionable relationship together) but he also wanted to know why Sakura had come to him about it. Surely, if Sasuke _had _told Naruto anything, there wasn't any need for Sakura to know. If she was that obsessed with Sasuke - she should'v gone directly to Sasuke. Not try to get Naruto to spill every little secret about him. Honestly...

...how close did she think they were, exactly?

"Naruto...?" Sakura asked hesitantly, her hand lifting to brush against Naruto's arm. Naruto flinched out of his temporary daze and turned toward the pinkette. "Why aren't you two talking?"

Naruto turned away from the girl and ran a hand through his disheveled tresses. "No reason. We just..."

He stilled in making his hair even more messy than it already was - when he caught the sight of two people making their way up the path and coincidentally toward Naruto and Sakura's current position. Naruto felt his heart jump as he did a double-take and instantly identified the owner of that tall and lean muscular build. The man who was walking side by side the slightly shorter red-headed woman - who had a natural tilt to his posture and one hand in his pocket. The very same man that had his other arm draped casually across the brightly blushing woman's shoulders - the one wearing a smug look on his face.

"Sasuke," Naruto exhaled in disbelief.

"I knew it!" Sakura gasped. A hand went up to cover her widely gaping mouth as they both continued to stare at the two figures that slowly but surely made their way closer.

Sasuke blinked when he noticed who the two idiots were that had stopped in the middle of the path just to stare at him. He locked eyes with the blonde idiot and Naruto swore that the raven's smirk grew. He stared just as blankly at the couple as Sasuke was staring at him, his posture one of indifference as he removed his eyes from Sasuke's treacherous black to Karin's crimson. The girl was sparkling with a radiance unlike any other, and Naruto could only look at her for a second before he had to turn away.

"Hello, Sasuke," Sakura said, her scandalized tone clearly detected underneath the strained friendliness. Her emerald eyes flicked to Karin for a moment before she turned back to the raven. "What have you two been up to lately?"

Karin snorted in amusement and then shrinked back slightly when Sasuke had narrowed his eyes at her. "Isn't it obvious?"

Naruto suddenly took a step forward and grabbed Sasuke roughly by the arm. The blonde pulled him away from Karin - leaving two startled and surprised kunoichi in his wake - and dragged Sasuke a couple of feet before the raven snatched his arm out of Naruto's grasp and pushed Naruto away from him. Naruto whipped his head around and glared at Sasuke.

"We need to talk," he demanded.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and then glanced at Karin. "I'll be a minute," he murmured.

Karin and Sakura watched as Sasuke followed Naruto into the woods to their right, their confusion easily written across their faces.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - No. The following contains: Yaoi. Enjoy, guyz ^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Need by Youmadbro<span>

Chapter 3.

Karin pushed her glasses up higher on the bridge of her nose. She blinked.

What the hell had just happened? Was this what Sasuke had meant when he'd said he loves 'fucking with the dobe'? If so... why wouldn't the news of their relationship make Naruto happy...? Everyone knew that Sasuke being taken was synonymous to Sakura being available - mainly because Sakura still refused to give up on her feelings for the raven. Karin (as well as everyone else familiar with the blonde) had to be blind not to notice the obvious affection Naruto tended to shower the Sakura in - so he should have been ecstatic. Somebody wasn't making sense here...

"Well, that sucks," Karin muttered, placing her hands on her hips. She watched Sasuke finally disappear after Naruto behind the dense forest. The redhead sighed. "I thought this would'v been more fun..."

"What?" Sakura asked offhandedly. Despite her curiosity - she continued to keep narrowed eyes on Sasuke's retreating back. Something about this situation just wasn't right. Why had Naruto grabbed Sasuke like that? And what had they gone to the woods to talk about? More importantly, were they honestly going to just 'talk'? Sakura didn't know if she trusted them enough to go into the woods by themselves and NOT start a fight. Especially because - just a moment ago, Naruto had said that he and Sasuke weren't even talking...

Karin stiffened slightly, her senses peeking to the irritated kunoichi behind her. The one whom she'd completely forgotten about for a second. The girl adjusted her glasses again and grinned - an evil glint appearing on their shiny surface. She turned to look at Sakura and replied with false bravado in that naturally high pitched voice of hers,

"I _knew _it! You're totally jealous of me being with Sasuke - Aren't you!"

Sakura could feel a vein pop in her forehead. She mocked Karin's confident posture and rolled her eyes. "Me,_ Jealous_?" She scoffed - Her attempt at proving otherwise. Even if she was, she didn't have the time - nor the desire - to start such a petty argument with the girl. Something big was going to be happening in the next few minutes much bigger than their sudden relationship status - Sakura just knew it. But Sakura hadn't a clue as to what - since she had no idea why Naruto insisted he needed to speak with Sasuke - but (as much as the pinkette hated to admit) it probably had something to do with Karin. Sakura always hated how Naruto was kind to everyone - no matter the circumstance. And he was always very kind to Karin. She did NOT want to know why he had suddenly gotten angry at seeing Sasuke and the redhead walking together. Because she feared it had something to do with the reason why Naruto no longer asked her out on dates. And if she recalled correctly, the last time he'd bothered to boost her self esteem had been well over a couple months now! If she didn't know any better...

Naruto had developed feelings for Karin.

That's why she had to end this argument before it even started - and go see what was _really_ wrong with Naruto. It couldn't possibly be that Naruto had grown fond of Karin. Because if that were the case, she had lost both of the men she's grown to love - To the one girl in Konoha that she didn't approve of. And that's not much of a happy ending for the leading heroine, now is it?

Karin knew that Sakura would never admit to being green with envy at this rare opportunity (since she had been the same way after discovering Sasuke's innate aversion to sexual advances from women). For all Karin knew - Sakura was probably still struggling to wrap the concept around that pretty large forehead (I'm sorry, brain) of hers. The red-head didn't blame her - she could hardly believe it herself! But besides the fact that she was still in shock and Sakura was definitely in denial, Karin didn't care nor did she need for her to admit to anything. She could already tell - by the way Sakura's chakra flow had been momentarily disturbed. By the way her emerald eyes had flashed wildly for a split second upon their arrival. Hell, even by the way she was gripping so hard on her clothed hip that she was tearing the fabric of her shirt - that she had hit the jackpot.

"I don't want to argue with you - so i'll just say this..." Sakura's voice held little conviction when she lifted her chin and declared,"I got over Sasuke a long time ago."

The red-head refrained from rolling her eyes. Riiiight.

"Keep lying to yourself, Sakura. Maybe then you might have the slightest chance of being with him. But it's not like all that matters anyway, since Sasuke's already -"

Sakura huffed and started marching over to the edge of the woods - completely giving up on the idea of ending the conversation civilly. Karin remained oblivious, effectively changed her train of thought.

"Sasuke was reluctant to disclose our relationship at first!" Karin called after her, "until I persuaded him otherwise, that is!"

Karin smiled at the memory. "He said other people would want him more if that were to happen. And that it would be a pain in the ass."

Sakura suddenly froze in her steps - and Karin could feel her chakra spike once more. Had Sasuke honestly said that? Sakura wondered, The nerve! How the hell does he get off saying something so conceited! Just because he's sexy...it doesn't mean that everyone will fall at his feet! What a jerk! And just when I thought that he'd grown to be at least a BIT modest - ( I mean honestly - how could he be anything BUT modest to pick such an undeserving snob like Karin? Besides the fact that - after their 'Final Battle' - Sasuke had always seemed to humble himself around Naruto...) - but honestly! He'd gone and said something like that?

Karin could sense Sakura's inner struggle to remain standing firm. To not jump forward and tear her body to shreds. To not suddenly lash out and beat the shit out of her for talking dirt. For rubbing in the fact that Sasuke had chosen her, not Sakura. And that's what made Karin even more thirsty to irritate the girl who was still so hopeless - to the point of downright pathetic - for Sasuke's love.

"Sasuke is only attracted to _me_... And you know what?"

It took a moment for the other - visibly trembling kunoichi - to grit out a sharp, "What?"

"Not like you would know about any of this stuff, but..."

Karin hesitated for dramatic effect. Her wicked grin grew wider and her red eyes glazed over - as if recalling a specific memory. A faint blush tinged her fair cheeks - A color reminiscent of that of her hair.

"He wants me so bad at times, he slams me up against the wall and-"

* * *

><p>Naruto stopped walking when they got to a clearing in the middle of the woods. The only thing within immediate view of the two jonin were trees in every direction. The sun cast shadows on the ground all around them and the sounds of nature became absorbed in the blonde's senses. He breathed deeply of the crisp woodsy air, trying to calm his nerves. This spot would have to do, he decided. Any sudden guests wouldn't be able to spot them beyond the obstructing view of trees and forestry. They would be none the wiser if he suddenly decided to -<p>

"What do you want, dobe?"

Naruto stuffed his clenched fists deeply into his pockets - the leaves beneath his feet crunched as he turned slowly toward the bastard. "Really?"

Sasuke remained expressionless as he leaned against the bark of a tree. "I don't read minds, idiot. So if you're going to talk-"

"I love you, Sasuke."

The raven stiffened before he could catch himself - an action that Naruto's closely analyzing eyes quickly caught. He narrowed his eyes at Sasuke and got straight to the point,

"So I guess -" Naruto inwardly cursed his voice for wavering, and huffed,"I guess that's why I'm so pissed for finding out about you and Karin."

Sasuke scoffed as crossed his arms over his chest - not at all affected by Naruto's somber tone of voice. "I thought you weren't gay?"

He sounded almost hopeful, which struct Naruto as odd - considering the self-proclaimed 'straight' Sasuke had claimed that he wasn't.

"I made a mistake."

Naruto could swear that Sasuke's dark eyes flashed for a moment - but then - just as quickly as it had come - it was gone. And he was left with regular - indifferent Sasuke. The bastard who was leaning against the tree with one leg propped up and his arms crossed over his chest. The smug asshole who looked neither exited nor surprised, at the moment. In fact, he looked almost bored... So maybe Naruto was hallucinating? Who knows...it's not like he'd been getting much sleep lately.

"Hn," Sasuke muttered - as if he were only half listening. Naruto just wanted to wring the bastard's scrawny neck. Instead, forced himself to continue,

"That day - when I said all that stuff. I think I may have lied."

Sasuke raised a dark eyebrow languidly, blinking at the blonde. "So you're saying that you are gay," the raven muttered matter-of-factly.

"Wait, that's not-" Naruto looked down at the ground in frustration and then exhaled sharply. "What I'm saying is that I didn't mean for the shit I said to come out the way it did."

"And that you really do want me..." Sasuke muttered quietly.

"Huh?" Naruto shrugged and said, "Well, yeah. I guess. But it's not like I go around wanting every guy I see - so I wouldn't really call that being _gay_..."

Sasuke snorted. "Right."

Naruto's head jerked up in surprise. He stared wide-eyed at Sasuke. "What? You calling me a liar?"

"If I'm gay - you're definitely a homo."

Naruto could feel his face flush as his fists clenched once more in his pockets. Was Sasuke..._teasing_ him? "I'm not a homo! Just because you're good to look at - doesn't mean-"

During his rambling, Naruto had failed to notice that Sasuke had quickly gotten closer to him. Naruto's eyes grew even wider when he finally realized that Sasuke's face was a mere inch away from his own.

"What are you-"

"Shut up, Naruto," Sasuke grabbed either side of Naruto's shoulders and pushed him backwards. He slammed him into the bark of a nearby tree. Naruto's breath hitched as his back scraped against the bark. He gasped. The blonde removed his hands from his pockets - but it was no use. He became immediately defenseless - once Sasuke decided to lower his head so that his lips ghosted over the blonde's.

Naruto knew what was happening. He knew his eyes were clouding over with undeniable lust just by the feel of Sasuke's strong body pressed against his own. He could feel his heart thumping loudly in his chest as he stared at the sighed of those moist lips just waiting to capture his own. He could especially feel the blood pooling to a lower region in his body just at the thought of Sasuke taking advantage of him in such an unlikely situation. Fuck his weakness to the bastard - he wanted him. Now. He had almost completely forgotten why they had come to the middle of the woods in the first place. But what struck Naruto out of his sudden daze was what also surprised him enough to prompt the very question Naruto had been wanting to ask Sasuke for awhile now...

"You're hard..." Naruto whispered against Sasuke's lips.

"Hn...I'm not the only one," the raven mused just as quietly.

"But, why? If you're not gay - if you don't love me..."

"Don't." Sasuke demanded.

Naruto didn't know why - But he listened to the bastard.

No matter how infuriating Sasuke was - no matter how much the blonde longed to learn the truth - Naruto remained silent. Because he was afraid he already knew the answer Sasuke was going to give him. The answer that broke his heart a little more -

Each

And

Every

Time

- It escaped the bastard's lips.

So Naruto waited. Until Sasuke finally gave into the temptation and closed the distance between them.

Because nothing Sasuke did - nor said - made any sense anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer - No. The following contains: Yaoi.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Need by Youmadbro<span>

Chapter 4.

Anko loved her dango. She loved it so much, she had made a tradition of coming to the Dango Shop at least once a month. Partially to appease her unrelenting sweet-tooth. And partially because she saw it as a way of rewarding herself for surviving another four weeks of being named one of the subordinate officers of the newly ranked jonin. She hadn't always felt this way about her job. In fact, at one point she had loved it. Enjoyed it! Woke up in the morning and looked forward to doing it! But that was before she had gotten to know her underlings a little better. Now she had to make a trip to The Dango Shop as frequently as possible. Now she had to give herself an incentive just to get through the WEEK! Anko couldn't seem to get it through their thick skulls that teamwork was essential for the success of a mission. And that was what brought her team below the usual ranks that Konoha's jonin were accustom to. All thanks to two of the seven newly placed jonin.

Curse Ebisu and her bad luck - but why had _she_ been the one selected to babysit the biggest troublemakers of the bunch? In this case - she would definitely prefer anyone else! Even Naruto! Because pranks she could take. But cat fights - they were a completely different story. Anko had given up on trying to break up their fights after the third time - which had been a particularly nasty one. It wasn't like she wasn't tough enough - heck, she could probably take on Sakura one on one - but she just preferred tutoring boys. They were usually more eager to actually LEARN about ninja duties, instead of interrupting their commanding officers with petty arguments such as who was more likely to attract the attention of the next man that passed!

So as Anko casually strolled along the main road of Konohakagure (toward the direction of her beloved dango shop, no doubt) she wasn't surprised when she came upon the sight of a bruised up bundle of green - blue - and a bright shock of red - red - and even more red - thus immediately knowing who the perpetrator was. If the large crater that cracked the ground - (which was approximately the width of twenty decently sized tree trunks smashed together) - wasn't obvious enough evidence, perhaps the large purple welt of swollen flesh that could only be the left side of Karin's face, was. Anko cursed under her breath as she made her way swiftly over to the unconscious girl. What on Earth could have caused Sakura to go THIS far?

* * *

><p>Sakura pushed aside overgrown leaves and various wild plants as she made her way deeper into the woods. She had left the situation behind - not necessarily how she had originally planned - but, oh well. Nothing she could do about it now. Besides - Who cares? The bitch deserved it. Sakura wasn't usually one to resort immediately to violence (well, not unless that idiot Naruto did something to tick her off) but Karin had definitely been pushing it. She knew how Sakura's feelings for her ex-teammate. And if they were honestly together - why brag about it? Wasn't Sakura already suffering enough just by the mention of his name on her lips? And the tone!<p>

Sakura could do nothing but blush at the thought of it. Karin had sounded so...so passionate. Her low tone...it was questionably sultry - when discussing what she had done with Sasuke. The pinkette wanted to be pissed about it, but something prevented her. Perhaps the way Karin's eyes had glazed over and the soft smile that crept on her lips as she recalled the wonderful memories of her and Sasuke together - but Sakura had been mesmerized. She had never seen Karin take on such a kind expression. It was almost soothing - in a way. A quality that was so unlike the girl - Sakura had been frozen on the spot. Until the redhead had opened her big mouth and started recalling exactly what had made her go extremely fan-girly in the first place.

Sakura had quickly bitch-punched her before the juicy details even escaped her lips. Then she had turned on her heel and trudged toward the opposite direction - into the woods where Sasuke and Naruto had disappeared off to not five minutes ago. She walked swiftly in an attempt to clear her head and remember why she needed to hurry toward those two in the first place. But her mind remained blank and her face continued to blaze. Sakura couldn't seem to slow the pace of her heart that felt as if it were seconds away from jumping out of her chest. What the hell?

* * *

><p>Naruto held a firm grip on Sasuke's jonin vest as their tongues continued to dance. He backed further into the tree - his back and hair scraping against the bark. Sasuke pressed himself fully against the other male while his lips moved against the blonde's - his hands roaming up and down Naruto's clothed body. He caught the hem of Naruto's black turtleneck and slipped his hands underneath, reveling in the feel of the soft but firm feel of Naruto's toned abdomen. Naruto moaned into the kiss as Sasuke flicked a finger against one of his nipples. He removed his grip on Sasuke's vest and raised his hands - grabbing hold of either side of Sasuke's face. The blonde hissed when Sasuke continued his ministrations of teasing one of Naruto's nipples, and pulled Sasuke's face away from his own. Naruto's eyelids barely lifted halfway - his gaze fixed solely on the raven. Sasuke also opened his dark eyes - one eyebrow raised questioningly. He looked down at Naruto as he licked his lips. Lust tinted the narrowed obsidian orbs - a sight that made Naruto's erection throb even more painfully beneath the confinement of his jeans.<p>

"M-my place," he managed to rasp through his clouded mind. It was a terrific feat, considering the only thing running through his brain at the moment was the feel of Sasuke's body against his... Of Sasuke being inside him. Of them doing very pleasureful and very naughty things very soon in the near future- in the next minute or so if he didn't know any better - of them humping between his orange bed sheets.

Sasuke nodded curtly and pulled his hands from beneath Naruto's shirt. He then grabbed the blonde by the arm and pulled Naruto closer - wrapping his arms firmly around the shorter male's shoulders. Naruto gasped audibly when his chest pressed against Sasuke's - his swollen 'member' rubbing against the raven's. Naruto's mouth opened in preparation for an equally sensual groan of pleasure when Sasuke planted a chaste kiss on the nape of the blonde's neck while he performed hand seals behind Naruto's back. Completely oblivious to the presence only a few feet behind them.

Then there was a soft _woosh _of air. And they were gone.

* * *

><p>"AGAIN?" Tsunade slammed her fist against her desk in rage. Karin, despite her haggard and disheveled appearance, didn't give Tsunade the benefit of seeing her flinch. She stood very still as she kept her crimson colored eyes on the Hokage's - lest the woman's mood decrease even further. She had seen the wrath of the Godaime, after all. And she most certainly didn't want it directed toward her. Damn that pink-haired bitch. Sakura would pay for this.<p>

"And YOU! This is hardly acceptable behavior for a shinobi of your rank. I thought you would have learned that by now!"

Karin could still feel Anko's chakra signature not 15 feet away, no matter how hard the brunette tried to hide in the shadows of the corner of the Hokage's office. She felt her eye twitch as Tsunade continued to yell at her. It was times like these when she wished she had stayed at the southern base instead of agreeing to follow - she quickly shook the thought from her head. Things were different now - Sasuke had finally noticed her. She definitely didn't regret going with him, now - even if there had been a time when Sasuke had been so crazed with revenge that he had dealt a fatal blow through her heart. Obviously he regretted what he did - or he wouldn't have picked Karin out of all of the women (and it was a pretty vast selection) in Konoha.

His return hadn't been an easy one. He had lost a lot of fans, yes. Many others had labeled him crazy, yes. He had actually been on death row for a time before Naruto persuaded them otherwise, of course. But Karin had quickly forgiven Sasuke - because during the time - he just seemed so pitiful. She actually felt sorry for him once it was revealed to all his immediate friends what had _really _happened to the Uchiha family. So, from then on, she always felt the need to watch the raven from a distance. So - not months later - when Sasuke had finally decided to socialize - Karin couldn't help but notice. She had easily once again become one among the few of his still faithful fan-girls. And had nearly passed out when the raven had come to her in the middle of the night - NOT Sakura. NOT Ino. HER! - and asked to use the restroom. His breath had smelled of alcohol and his pants told of something hard and desperate - so Karin quickly caught on. It didn't take much to seduce him (which ended up not being such a bad idea - since Sasuke had agree to become her boyfriend almost immediately afterward). Karin didn't regret her decision - not at all. Because she finally had a genuine reason to remain faithful to a village she had learned to call home.

Plus...It wasn't hard to see that Sasuke was definitely the sexiest person in Konoha. Who in their right mind would regret something - someone - so delicious?

"You and Sakura will no longer be on the same team. From this moment - you will be assigned to a different project. And I'm only giving you one shot at this!" Tsunade barked sternly. She narrowed her ocher eyes when Karin appeared to be drifting off into dream-land. "Are you listening to me, brat?"

Karin jolted to the real world and blinked at Tsunade. Shit. Had she said something? Something important? What do I do? Shit! I didn't hear a thing! The girl sweat-dropped but didn't relinquish her narrowed gaze on the blonde woman. She didn't want to appear as if she were intimidated.

The Hokage exhaled a long-resigned miserable sigh and pulled a bottle of sake from her desk. She set the bottle and a cup atop her desk - ignoring Shizune's disapproving murmurs about drinking alcohol - while she poured herself a cup. "I'm counting on you, Karin. Don't screw this up."

Karin pushed her glasses with her forefinger and stood straighter at attention, her head nodding curtly. She was never good at being rebellious when given a direct order by a superior. Sue her. "Yes, Hokage-sama."

"Good, good," Tsunade nodded in approval as she downed the whole cup. She gulped loudly and set the glass down on her desk before replying. "Since Kurenai is out of commission in order to take care of that brat of hers-

"Shishou!"

"-and we have one group of genin that have yet to be assigned to a Jonin -"

Karin's eyes widened. No. Please don't say it!

"I'm assigning you to be their sensei. Here's their individual folders," Tsunade turned in her chair and opened a random draw behind her - pulling out three separate manila folders from different sections and then holding them out for Karin. The red-headed jonin stepped forward hesitantly. Her eyes narrowed once more when the Godaime practically shoved the folders into her outstretched hand. "You're to study up on their individual skills, personalities, techniques, strengths, weaknesses and academy scores. Familiarize yourself with the brats' stats. Have it memorized in two days - by Sunday night - because the next morning they'll be all yours."

Karin inwardly grumbled as she flipped open the first folder. Satoshi Hyuga. Age: 12. Special Technique: Byakugan.

Shit - a Hyuga. If this kid's track record was anything close to Neji's - he was going to be just as dedicated and just as withdrawn as most of the lower branch members tended to be. Karin closed the folder and gripped unnecessarily tight to the documents in her hand. She bowed curtly to the Godaime - who paid no attention, as she was too busy gulping down her fourth cup of sake - and quickly turned to leave. Karin shuffled her feet the entire way home - her mind busy with any and all ideas of how she could avoid becoming their sensei. But by the time she made it to her front step - she could think of none - and her frustration grew. So Karin slammed her door shut and threw the documents on the closest table - flicking on her light. She had to give up on the idea of running away. She quickly decided it was probably best if she looked on the bright side.

Which was?

"Well," Karin muttered to herself as she pulled off her jonin vest," If Satoshi looks anything like our dear Neji, then I should be glad." She smiled to herself as she grabbed a hanger from her closet, her mind clearly saying, Because now I'm in possession of not only one sexy guy of Konoha(Sasuke) - but too!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer - No. The following contains: Yaoi.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Need by Youmadbro<span>

Chapter 5.

It felt good to be capable of waking up at his own time, for once. Instead of by that annoying alarm clock blaring loudly into his ear ridiculously early in the morning. He could finally feel - and bask in - the soft glow of sun casting a comfortable warmth against the backs of his eyelids. He kept them closed. This was definitely a sure sign that it was Saturday. Either that - or he was late for guard duty. But Sasuke wasn't one to dawdle. And he knew today couldn't possibly be a weekday because -despite the fact that he had just woken up- his brain worked exceptionally well. The raven had sort of an internal clock (and calendar) engraved into his head - so he knew today could be no other day but Saturday. And that the time was approximately 8:30 am. Sasuke kicked the suffocating warmth of his cover away and let the air hit his unpleasantly clammy body. The Uchiha felt heavy...heavier than usual. He didn't really want to get up just yet - since he didn't really have to. So he allowed his body to sink even deeper into the sheets and could honestly care less if he was nude. Since he was in the comfort of his own private -

The raven patted the mattress to his right and coincidentally smacked something soft and fleshy feeling. It made a clapping sound under his palm and he pinched his thumb and pointer finger on the fleshy substance and tugged - causing whatever it was to stur and make an odd noise. Sasuke's dark eyes shot open and he turned his head ever so slowly toward the direction of the fleshy-noise making blob until he came face to face with none other than-

Oh, it was just Naruto.

Sasuke's eyes remained wide as he quickly slipped out of bed.

Fuck! Naruto! That meant-

He looked all around the room - now realizing (since his eyes were finally open) - that this definitely wasn't his own private living quarters. The dobe's shit was everywhere - his scrolls - his shuriken holster - various kunai and pouches - his empty ramen cups - his orange dresser - his orange jacket - his orange pants - his orange boxers - his orange bed sheets -

Where they had fucked like rabbits just hours before-

- his orange comforter - his orange pillows - fucking anything you can possibly imagine that would be in the dobe's room was - in the color orange. Sasuke sneaked quietly -albeit quickly- to every scrap of clothing he had lying on the blonde's floor. He had to shake out an item or two - which had somehow gotten noodles stuck into the seams (the raven didn't know how the fuck that had happened - since he didn't even eat the shit) but regardless - he got dressed just as quickly. He had fucked up - big time. It's not like he could have resisted the temptation of an incredibly vulnerable Naruto, but that's not where the problem lie. It was the fact that he had stayed afterward.

Twice, now!

He didn't know what was happening to him. But - after having finished fucking Naruto's body raw - he had been a lot more tired lately than he had originally been. He didn't really have a problem sleeping in. If it didn't insinuate that their 'fucking' meant more to him than...well, fucking. Like he knew Naruto thought it did.

At first, he figured his fatigue was due to the Hokage giving him a lot more duties as of late because of his recent promotion to Jonin - but even after the duties had died down and the bitch had granted him a little vacation time - he was still exhausted. He had been capable of getting up - despite his grogginess after overexerting himself - and leaving a sleeping Naruto to sleep the first hundred or so times. But their last time before this one - which had been only a few day ago - he had passed out right after his release. He hadn't even realized he had dozed off until the next morning when he had woken up to the blonde staring at him. Thus ultimately spewing -

_'It feels so good to fuck you, Sasuke - but I'm not gay, like you. So get off my dick for once and taste some vagina.'_

Yeah, that. Sasuke didn't even want to begin to explain to the idiot why that hadn't made any sense at all. It was obvious points like - Sasuke doesn't get fucked by anyone. Sasuke isn't gay. Sasuke is on no one's dick. And Sasuke doesn't think tasting vagina is a necessary step to restoring his clan. He just fucks Naruto because it's fun - feels great - and he likes it. There was no love mixed in with that equation - and there will never be. Sure, he liked Naruto as a friend, but that's it. Nevertheless, none of that mattered - seeing as Naruto had told Sasuke that he was lying. That HE was the one that was gay and that HE was the one that wanted to get fucked. So Sasuke no longer took the dobe's words seriously. Which he had been foolish enough for doing in the first fucking place.

Why had he gotten drunk? He will never know. But he had stumbled upon a random doorstep and shortly there after - passed out. There, he had woken up to a random redhead riding his raging hard-on. Shocked - but not so surprised - to find that it was Karin - and that he was technically (though, not literally - since he had thought the figure was Naruto in his dream) getting raped. And after immediately going limp and reluctantly agreeing to become her boyfriend (all for the fun of seeing what Naruto looked like jealous) he had eventually gotten what he wanted. He had never intended for his actions to actually work...alright, fine. He had. Sasuke would be lying to himself and anyone who asked if he said he hadn't expected the rash, though entertainingly predictable ninja to bend to his will. He wasn't arrogant enough to believe that he was the center of Naruto's universe, he just knew that he was definitely Naruto's most important person. As Naruto was his. Even if he is a dobe. An overemotional dobe. Whom he fucks in his free time. Because it's fun doing things like that - and knowing that Naruto will never refuse him. Especially when you don't have to worry about the other person stalking you for being so fantastic in bed. To some extent.

It was just that Sasuke hadn't expected Naruto to fall for the ruse so easily. Sure, the dobe was a dumb ass. And, yeah, he was an expert at playing dumb ass most of the time when Sasuke knew he knew better. But it's not like he was completely stupid. Sasuke figured Naruto would have seen through him in an instant - would have become less of a submissive fuckable uke and more of a pissed/cocky/or (and Sasuke's always hated when he did this) indifferent dobe who ignored Sasuke and Karin and pretended like the raven didn't mean anything to him. That Sasuke didn't exist. Because that's what pissed Sasuke off the most. When Naruto pretended not to care. Because he knew exactly how much he meant to Naruto. Because -

I love you

- Wasn't something Naruto said to just anyone. Sure, Naruto had tons of friends. Hell, every single person in the village knew who the dobe was. And many of them loved and admired him with an intensity as great as what the blonde thought he felt for Sasuke. But the raven had never heard Naruto say those words to anyone else. No one - but him. So the raven always wondered why his chest tightened every time those magic words escape the blonde's mouth. Why he wanted - needed - to smash his lips against Naruto's and just shut the idiot up - lest his anxiety act up again. Lest he start to shake. Because he had stopped taking those pills (which had been prescribed by the Godaime herself) months ago. Because fuck if anyone thought he was weak. He didn't need them. Not at all. Especially when he was around the idiot dobe. Because those three words didn't really mean shit. And he didn't like Naruto like that. And he only fucked him as a way of releasing his pent up frustration. Because that's what friends do. Help each other in their time of need.

So if Naruto helped Sasuke, Sasuke would help Naruto. By ramming him up against the wall - a dresser - a tree - the stove - wherever he felt like taking him. Because Sasuke knew that's all Naruto wanted from him - all Naruto needed. Just human contact like he'd never experienced before. A way to escape the suffocating loneliness of his childhood. Because Naruto was confusing lust with love. Passion with Desire. Hunger with Thirst. Need with Want. A friend with a lover. Because that's not what they were. And Naruto just didn't understand that. They were just two guys trying to escape their fucked up pasts by relieving themselves of an everlasting boredom which is their lives.

They were just two guys fucking.

* * *

><p>Sasuke cursed under his breath when the door to Naruto's bedroom squeaked. He wouldn't have fared much better with the window - since it was locked shut with deadbolts to keep out a certain silver-haired Jonin cough- Kakashi -cough, from stepping through the space during a less than convenient time. Because it wouldn't do for Kakashi to stumble upon the sight of his two very male students - caught in an intimate embrace as their naked bodies rocking against Naruto's soft orange bed sheets - and assume. Because for once, Sasuke would be telling the truth if he said, It isn't what it looks like. And there would be nothing Sasuke could do to persuade the perverted bastard otherwise.<p>

But since that was the case - and Sasuke had gone and used Naruto's raggedy door - the damage was already done. Fucking wooden piece of shit, Sasuke wanted to scream as he slammed it against the wall and chidori'd a fist through the useless thing. But he couldn't. Because Naruto was already awake. And by the sound of it (Sasuke's back was to him) he was sitting up in bed and looking directly at Sasuke. Probably with the hurt azure eyes that Sasuke didn't like seeing. Hopefully the blonde was still half-asleep and still trying to process why Sasuke was standing in front of his door in the first place. Because Sasuke wasn't in the mood to deal with Naruto's emotions. This day was suppose to be stress-free. Plus only had a weekend before he had to get back to paperwork. And he already had an irritating kunoichi to deal with when he got back to his place. Hopefully, the dobe would just let him be - for once.

"S'ke?"Naruto asked groggily.

"Hn?"

Sasuke's body naturally tensed in anticipation when he heard Naruto's box spring groan in complaint and shuffled feet approaching at a moderate pace behind him. He wasn't really surprised when Naruto's arms enveloped him from behind and he felt Naruto breathing against the back of his neck.

"Where'ya going - it's Saturday?" the blonde mumbled.

"Out." Sasuke replied curtly. His grip on the doorknob tightened and he shrugged Naruto's arms away. "See you at the academy on Monday, dobe."

Sasuke's eyes widened when Naruto's hand came out to slam the door shut. He would have scoffed in disbelief - if it weren't for the fact that Naruto had turned the tables on him and twisted his unsuspecting body around so the blond could push him roughly up against the solid wood door. Sasuke was mildly humored when the slightly shorter male appeared to hover over him with a dark tint to his usually bright eyes. But that didn't stop him from being irritated at Naruto's refusal to let him leave without complaints.

"Naru-"

"You're not going anywhere," Naruto said. His tone was dark. Threatening. Every word clearly enunciated and leaving no indication that the blond had just woken up. It was said in a challengingly manner, the full degree behind his words - the 'or else' - being left unsaid. Simply because Sasuke understood that tone. And Naruto knew very well that he did. There was no teasing - no thinly veiled humor behind that tone... because Naruto wasn't kidding. He hadn't been the one who had spoken. Because Naruto hadn't been kidding...because Naruto wasn't himself at the moment.

It was kyuubi.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer - No. The following contains: Yaoi.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Need by Youmadbro<span>

Chapter 6.

"You're not going anywhere," Naruto murmured darkly.

Sasuke opened his mouth to protest. But Naruto bashed a fist - hard - into Sasuke's chest - ripping the wind from his chest and stopping his protest mid-syllable. Naruto watched the raven for a moment while he sputtered - trying to catch his breath.

"Nowhere," he growled. "Got that?"

Sasuke breathed heavily as his dark eyes met Naruto's. The blond smirked, enjoying the feeling of Sasuke's heaving chest against his knuckles. Indisputable evidence that the Uchiha was more nervous than he let on. If anyone else had been looking into his eyes - they would have seen two emotionless pools of black. But kyuubi knew better. He lay his palm flat against the Uchiha's shirt ran his hand across Sasuke's clothed chest, not missing how Sasuke's dark eyes had struggled to stay hard and detached as he continued to scrutinize his beloved 'Naruto'. But this wasn't Naruto - so Sasuke shouldn't have softened at the gentle touch. Though, because 'Naruto' loved taunting the Uchihas - he slid his hand even lower across Sasuke's shirt. Until it reached Sasuke's stomach. The raven continued to feign apathy, so the blond moved his hand lower - hooking a finger under the hem of Sasuke's pants. The blonde could feel Sasuke stiffen with his heightened senses - right before Sasuke dropped his dark eyes and glared down at the carpeted floor.

"I get it," he said, his voice unusually quiet. Though, it could be easily heard due to the silence around them, "Just, please...don't."

Naruto suppressed a chuckle when he removed his hand from Sasuke's pants. He had only been teasing. He had merely been exhibiting the power he held - the power Naruto held - over the raven. Something Sasuke absolutely loathed witnessing. Because deep down...he knew he was weak. And just then, if kyuubi had honestly wanted to take advantage of the last Uchiha, there would have been nothing Sasuke could do to prevent it. But kyuubi quickly gave up on the idea - because the only thing that made kyuubi sicker than the thought of seducing the heir to the once all-powerful shinobi that had manipulated him into attacking Konoha a little under two decades ago, would probably be the fact that he would be seducing one of Orochimaru's former pets. And just the thought of the late snake-sennin made him want to gag.

So, when he felt that the raven wouldn't be making any sudden movements, he took a step back. The blond smiled sardonically down at the raven - exposing unnaturally sharp teeth behind his ever darkening lips.

"Good. Now have a seat."

* * *

><p>Taro, Jiro and Saburo all stood before their sensei's doorway. The brunette triplets each took turns knocking on the large wooden door before them. After a few minutes of banging their fists against the wooden surface - their knocks still continued to go unanswered. Frustrated, they began to get restless. They had been hoping to get extra special help from their sensei before the final exam on Monday - he promised!<p>

"It's only 10:12... maybe he's still asleep?" Jiro said hopefully.

"Let's be reasonable, dork. The guy gets up at nine on the dot every Saturday so he can train that sweet jutsu of his," Saburo disagreed. "Obviously he's not asleep."

"Which one? I'm afraid I am not privy to these things," Taro informed. Saburo rolled his eyes at his eldest brother's formal speech, but answered anyway.

"That awesome shuriken one. Rasen-shuriken I think it's called," Saburo placed his hands on his hips and nodded sagely.

"How do you know that?" Jiro asked curiously, though he was slightly suspicious. His brother HATED getting up early - so how could he possibly know something so personal about their sensei?

Saburo glared at him and spat, "'Cause he's my sensei! He told me! If I'm gonna be as great as Naruto someday - I gotta know these things. Duh!"

It was Taro's turn to roll his violet-colored eyes. "Regardless," he murmured, turning back toward the door. "It appears he isn't home. Perhaps we should go check the training groun-"

"Yuh think?" Saburo interrupted rudely - already bounding down the stairs that had lead to the door and jumping into step toward the training grounds.

"H-hey! Wait for us!" Jiro pipped up, dashing to catch up with his younger brother.

Taro sighed exasperated and took one last glance at his sensei's home. He could feel something...a chakra presence, he thinks. But he shrugged and ignored it before he turned and followed after his two younger silblings.

* * *

><p>"Finally, they leave," kyuubi mumbled blandly as he continued to stare blankly at the television screen. Sasuke was to his right, more tense and silent than any Uchiha kyuubi had ever had the pleasure of making nervous in the past. He too, was facing the television. But both knew that the other's focus was solely on the other.<p>

"Where's Naruto," Sasuke murmured - seemingly indifferently. Kyuubi knew he was worried for the blond - or the question wouldn't have been important enough to ask. And the only time the raven cared to open his mouth was when he felt he needed to ask the same question over and over again.

"Kit is taking a rest," kyuubi stated simply.

"Why," the Uchiha spat. His dark eyes remained on the television as kyuubi took a glance at him. The fox smirked when he could sense Sasuke's irritation only grow at his refusal to answer the Uchiha immediately.

"Kit has been pushing himself too hard lately," kyuubi shrugged. He knew he was being vague. He just enjoyed purposefully irritating the Uchiha. It wasn't like it was often that he got this chance. The last time they had switched consciousnesses because of the kit's exhaustion had been...

...The week after Naruto and the Uchiha had first done it.

When the blond felt like the best thing to do was to avoid him. That hadn't ended well, seeing as he had passed out on a mission - and Sasuke had nearly risked his own life saving Naruto - and himself - from the enemy ninja. And not only that, after kyuubi had taken his place, Sasuke had thought it was 'Naruto' and had punched him square in the jaw. Right before yelling in his face "I thought you were dead!". And then kissing him. On the lips. Needless to say, Sasuke hadn't tried that shit again, kyuubi had made sure of that. He did sort of miss the tears that had rolled down the Uchiha's face that day, though, even if only brief. The image would be forever etched into his brain - for future reference. Something small he had against the Uchiha. A way of getting the typically disagreeable Uchiha to obey. Because Naruto had no idea what had occured. And for some reason, Sasuke wanted to keep it that way.

"How?" Sasuke asked angrily, finally facing 'Naruto' with narrowed eyes. "We haven't been given any missions for almost two weeks. How could -" Sasuke's expression changed from startled realization to a flat indifference in a matter of seconds. He faced the television again - his eyes dull. "Has the dobe been binge training again?" he asked quietly. And kyuubi would have felt sorry for him - for an Uchiha who denied feeling emotion toward his blond teammate when he obviously did. Yes, he would have pitied him. If that time hadn't been his fault - as well. Because Naruto had begun to do excessive training as a way of coping with Sasuke's refusal to admit the obvious.

"No. Kit quit that ridiculous behavior after -"

"Hn," Sasuke interrupted. Possibly because he didn't want to hear kyuubi say it. He probably didn't even want to think it. But the thought was still there - and it would remain. Always present in the back of their minds.

_After Naruto had passed out from exhaustion in the middle of performing his father's teleportation jutsu and subsequently colliding with his own clone's tossed kunai._

It probably wouldn't have been so bad if the kunai hadn't nicked him in the exact spot it needed to in order stop the blond's breathing. It had punctured him between the ribs - directly into one of his lungs. Kyuubi's healing power was no use against a weapon embedded into his chest. If it couldn't be removed - the blonde would have bled to death from the foxes chakra trying to heal him properly to no avail while simultaneously remaining unconscious due to the less than adequate amount of oxygen traveling to his brain. Luckily, Sai had become worried of his teammate's potentially destructive behavior and followed and kept an eye on him from the sidelines. Tsunade had said to the pale teen that if he had brought Naruto in not three minutes later - he would have died.

"Tell me," Sasuke demanded, "Why did he let you take over? What do we - does _Naruto_," he corrected hastily, "have to do to stop this?"

"The mighty Uchiha is asking me for help?" Kyuubi taunted. "The great Uchiha doesn't know?"

"No," Sasuke growled, "Just give me some damn instructions - So we can fix whatever's fucked up with the d-"

"Silence!"

Sasuke turned toward Naruto with what the blond identified as heightened awareness. He felt the raven's chakra spark and knew that the Uchiha was only seconds away from activating his Sharingan. Despite any preparations Sasuke might have for battle, kyuubi knew he had the upper-hand. Because he knew Sasuke would be reluctant to attack. In fear of damaging Naruto and putting him in an even worse condition than his current.

"The only reason I have yet to put you in your place is because I know the kit wouldn't appreciate that very much. So I suggest you remember who you're speaking to, Uchiha," kyuubi warned lowly, "Because Kit isn't here right now."

* * *

><p>Ino suppressed a gasp behind her palm as she slowly lifted the painting to her face. Sai stood behind the desk - his dark eyes roaming all around the small shop as he waited patiently for Ino to comment on his artwork. The blonde girl was speechless and could do nothing but gap. This was unbelievable! This was unreal! This was...it was...<p>

"Beautiful," Ino whispered. Her eyes softened as she continued to scrutinize the image. She was so mesmerized that she had failed to notice Sai walk up behind her and study the picture as well.

"I hadn't thought you would describe it in that way," the pale boy replied. Ino glanced at him over her shoulder and they exchanged a smile.

"Did you come up with this at the top of your head? Or -"

"Exactly how it looked at the time," he said.

"Wow," Ino muttered, "I never would have imagin-"

Her pale blue eyes finally looking away from the image and up at the door when it dinged. Indicating someone had walked into her shop. Ino quickly pressed the acrylic painting into Sai's chest and shoo'd him to the backroom. She smiled friendly - and Sakura was none the wiser - when Ino greeted her and asked her the usual question, "What can I get for you?". While she secretly watched Sai exit through the back of the storeroom to safety. The blonde sighed with relief when Sakura approached her desk with purposeful strides.

"Big news," Sakura declared in a sour tone.

Ino nodded as if she were interested but inwardly she was irritated by Sakura's sudden presence. Sakura was probably going to tell her something she already knew, anyway. Because she already had plenty of reliable news sources. And right now her insides were searing - because of the incredibly juicy information she had just gathered. News that was making her heart thump so loudly - her heart was just threatening to burst.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer - No. No. The following contains: Yaoi. Developmental chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Need by Youmadbro<span>

Chapter 7.

After nearly a whole day of sitting in deafening silence (Not like Sasuke didn't enjoy a good silence, but this one was just a tad bit awkward), slaving away to kyuubi's every demand, making the bastard fox his three square meals, reading the bossy bastard a night-time story and finally getting the freedom to sneak out of Naruto's house - Sasuke STILL didn't get an answer to his question. The fox had refused to tell him what could be done to cure Naruto - up until the very end. Even though the raven had done everything kyuubi had told him to do - and more! (scrubbing the foxes - well...technically Naruto's- but that's not the point! - disgusting calloused feet) in hopes that the fox would finally shed some light on this strange mystery. But Noooo. The old bastard was just as stubborn as his current vessel. So once Naruto had shut his eyes to take a 'well deserved rest' or so kyuubi had put it - Sasuke seized the opportunity and flew straight toward the door. Only to pause right before throwing it open - because his ears had picked up a strange rustling noise not three seconds later. He unconsciously froze (even his breathing), not wanting kyuubi to come to the very accurate conclusion that he was in fact sneaking away - lest the generous bastard exhibit some of that 'power' he had been so reluctant to use throughout the day. Sasuke knew he would have been fucked - because it wouldn't have been a fair fight if kyuubi knew he wasn't willing to fight back. But thankfully - the fox hadn't pushed him to that point. Well, technically - it was really Sasuke who had saved his own ass. He had had an unusual amount of patience today - despite the irritating guest that was keeping him locked up in his illicit lov- _best friend's _house. Shit, what the hell was that? Had he almost thought what he thought he had almost thought? What the fuck?

Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair in mild frustration. The dobe was really starting to get to him...

So after a long moment of silence - he decided the coast was clear and kyuubi hadn't been the cause of that strange noise. The raven opened the door silently and carefully slipped out. He closed it just as silently and sighed in relief as he gathered his bearings. He fixed his appearance and schooled his face to indifferent. He didn't want to look ruffled or have a face that told that he had been trapped inside a place against his own will. He was sure that he had flushed more than once today because of the very demeaning and highly embarrassing things kyuubi had forced him to do. The bastard. He didn't think he would get that humored snicker out of his head for awhile. But for some odd reason, Sasuke wasn't entirely pissed. Sure, he had been held up by a lying bastard all day against his will. And yeah, the fucking fox hadn't said shit that could possibly be relevant to helping Naruto. But...Sasuke hadn't had to be in the presence of anyone especially annoying today. Like Karin.

The raven's mood soured when he looked around at the village as he passed buildings and surrounding landscape - quickly realizing that the sun would be rising very soon. He had missed a whole fucking day. And not only that, he still had an annoying kunoichi to deal with. He hadn't even thought what he might say to the girl. It wasn't like he was concerned about breaking her heart, he just didn't want to sound like an idiot. He needed a logical reason for breaking up with her - even if this whole thing had been a lie and they had only been 'going out' for a couple days. He wondered if Karin would be at his place when he got back. Hopefully, she wouldn't. Maybe then he would have time to relieve himself of his 'problem' - which he had had for a good hour now. After 'Naruto' had decided it would be a good idea to strip into his night clothes right in front of the Uchiha. And then crack up laughing as he slammed the bathroom door shut. Fucking bastard.

Maybe afterward he might visit Konoha's public library (if it was open this early) and see if there were any books on fainting or demon spirits taking possession over unwilling bodies...But first, he had to go take care of his throbbing member.

* * *

><p>Karin dropped from the window ledge and leaned against the side of the building. Her red eyes stared straight head - but they weren't looking at anything in particular. They were glazed over in thought as her brain was steadily putting pieces together. She was so busy solving the puzzle, she didn't even notice that the man she had been spying on for the past three hours was walking out of the building and steadily making his way to his own apartment. It was so dark outside - she probably wouldn't have spotted him anyway. But since she was a sensory type kunoichi - she could feel his chakra signature slowly growing faint. She took a few steps forward and leaned over Naruto's balcony ledge - craning her neck until she spotted a familiar duck-butt hairstyle. Connected to the tall and lithe build of the man of her dreams. Karin smiled despite her dispirited heart. Which felt like it was tightening in her chest as she continued to gaze at Sasuke's retreating back. She wanted to go and catch up with Sasuke. But what she had seen only an hour before had made her slightly confused. She didn't trust herself enough to not mention it to the man who was infamous for his lashing out moments. But she didn't want to insinuate something that wasn't remotely true - because then he would hate her and probably break up with her! Karin didn't want to risk their relationship over a something as trifling as an assumption - because that would be ridiculous. Sasuke had chosen to be with her, after all. So what she was currently thinking couldn't have been the case.<p>

Sasuke couldn't have been transfixed as he watched his best friend boldly change his clothing in front of him. Naruto couldn't have been intentionally swaying his hips as he slowly removed his pants. Sasuke couldn't have adjusted his seating on Naruto's couch as a way of concealing how turned on he was. And Naruto most definitely didn't laugh because he thought Sasuke had looked as cute as Karin did - when the raven got flustered. Because Sasuke...

...wasn't gay.

But Karin shook her head - her long red hair spilling over her shoulders. She needed to stop thinking such things - especially when it pertained to her boyfriend! She knew she would regret borrowing that volume of Icha Icha Paradise: yaoi edition! from Kakashi. But she had never seen something so...so wrong, but at the same time...so right. After that wonderful experience, everytime she saw two guys together - she automatically assumed the impossible. Sadly, Sasuke and Naruto were no exception. But this was by far the most intimate display she had seen between the two. Usually - they were so disagreeable and - just plain rude, to one another. At least, in public they were. But here in Naruto's home...they hadn't been anything but...natural. Something was strange about it - no matter how hard she had tried to convince herself that it wasn't. She had been searching for Sasuke all over the place - since no one had seen him since he had left the woods with Naruto the day before. Karin had gone to bed early the following day and stayed at home studying her new students names - thanks to the Godaime - so she hadn't had a chance to visit Sasuke. So when she had, she was surprised to find that he wasn't at his apartment. He tended to want to be alone on Saturdays - everyone in Konoha knew that. So where the hell could he have been?

Karin felt ridiculous to have looked everywhere before checking Naruto's place. She had wasted a good five hours. And now - she was standing alone on his balcony in the dark -feeling much like an idiot. Karin blinked when she couldn't feel Sasuke's chakra signature anymore - quickly deciding that what she had seen was nothing (even though she was still confused as to why Sasuke had spent his whole Saturday at his best friend's house instead of visiting his GIRLFRIEND). She jumped off the balcony ledge and landed stealthily in the grass. Sasuke could be nowhere but at home, now. And Karin smiled when her brain supplied exactly what she was going to do to him once she saw him.

* * *

><p>"What am I gonna do?" Sakura asked for the millionth time over a large tub of ice-cream (which had long since melted) as she stared blankly ahead at Ino's purple bedroom wall. "I don't think I can act normal around him after this."<p>

Ino held in a yawn as she discretely checked the time. It was a quarter to five and Sakura still hadn't grown tired of her moping. She could sympathize with Sakura on more level than one - but there was a point when news got old and you moved on. Or - something far more exciting - you check to see if your sources were right and what they had said wasn't a horrible lie just for the humor of others as they watched you grow stir-crazy. But - since Sakura had come to her with this terrible (and very strange) story - it was her job to comfort her friend until she could trust Sakura to go home by herself and not inflict self-harm. Or - more preferably - until she was capable of facing the facts and moving on.

"You should do what feels right," Ino suggested for the millionth time, rubbing smalls circles into Sakura's clothed back as a way of comforting her depressed friend. "If you feel like kicking his ass - just go kick his ass."

Sakura's attempt at smiling failed horribly. She ended up scrunching her face up as a thought hit her. "But what if he likes that sort of thing - then what?"

Ino shrugged. "Then, why don't you try being nice to him?"

Sakura turned toward her blonde friend and with a blank look muttered, "You're seriously."

Ino nodded once," Yep."

The blonde wondered how she could be so full of energy despite the fact that this news disturbed her just as much - if not more - than Sakura. She sympathized with her best friend - she did. And it was not like she was trying to lessen the severity of the information by making a joke out of it - she just didn't feel like crying about it would solve anything. Maybe that was why she had gotten used to the idea that Naruto and Sa-

"Ino?" Sakura said timidly. Ino snapped out of her thoughts and raised a blonde eyebrow at Sakura.

"Yes?"

"...Thank you," she smiled softly - a genuine smile (even if it didn't reach her eyes). "For being here for me."

"No problem, billboard brow. That's what friends are for...right?"

Sakura scoffed - even though she was too tired to even lift her spoon - and closed her eyes as she rested her head on one of Ino's pillows. "Pig."

Ino snofted," Yeah - right. If anyone's the pig it's gotta be -" and she stopped herself from saying it. Not wanting to sound insensitive while Sakura was in such a delicate state.

"No...you're right. Kakashi is a pig." Sakura finished for her. Ino smirked. And that's why they were best friends.

Because they could read each other's thoughts - even without trying. And because one was always there for the other - just in case one found out that she was pregnant... even if the act hadn't been premeditated. Sakura had said there had definitely been alcohol mixed in. And after a one-night stand she could barely remember - she had discovered that she was pregnant with her own sensei's child - Because according to the pinkette, there was no one else she had accidentally gotten drunk and had sex with. But that wasn't the best part. Supposedly Kakashi was already having an affair - secretly.

With an academy student.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer - No. No. The following contains: Yaoi. Wow, my lame ass story has 22 reviews? :D You guys are freakin' awesome (and sexy).  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Need by Youmadbro<span>

Chapter 8.

Naruto slipped his jacket over his shoulders rather mechanically. He zipped the vest up over it and didn't care to check his reflection in the mirror. He didn't need to. He knew he looked decent without much effort. The fact that he hadn't done any personal grooming today was besides the point. There was something of more importance he needed to take care of. With that said - Naruto slipped on his ninja sandals, placed an apple between his teeth, and headed out the door. He felt extremely energized as he dashed from rooftop to rooftop - taking consequtive bites into the delicious juicy apple. He didn't know why but - He felt like his body was as light as air - his body had gained a sudden boost of energy even though his head was throbbing. He didn't have a headache - per se, just a nagging thought that was making him grit his teeth to quelch his growning frustration - thus applying pressure to his temples. He was headed toward Sasuke's house - he didn't give a fuck if he woke the asshole up from his 'beauty sleep' this early in the morning.

Sasuke didn't deserve to rest in peace while Naruto had suddenly awoken before the sun had even risen - alone. And - upon realizing that Sasuke was suppose to be lying next to him - and patting his hand across a cold empty mattress - he immediately slammed his fist into the wall. Because the bastard had done it - again! And Naruto hadn't even been stirred awake this time to realize when it had happened. He had woken at what? Barely 6 am? What the fuck? And it was Saturday...what the fuck was so important that Sasuke had to leave immediately afterward - not even caring to say bye to Naruto? In what place was Naruto TRULY listed on the selfish bastard's priority list?

The blonde figured it was probably foolish of him to assume that Sasuke had changed - and that maybe Sasuke would'v been considerate enough to do something kind for someone else - someone other than himself. And Naruto didn't want to admit, no - he couldn't just deny the possibility - but he wasn't completely idiotic to believe - that Sasuke had honestly hooked up with Karin because he felt something for the girl. There was no way he shared feelings with Karin...not if he couldn't feel anything for the one person he knew better than anyone else in the world. So the only other reason he would have gotten with...the '_clingy_' red-head was for his own benefit.

He probably only dated her just to make me mad, Naruto thought - his heart skipping a beat at the possibility. Because if that were the case - then Sasuke cared more about Naruto than he let on.

"To make me jealous...? But for what? So he could get what he wanted?"

So I would submit? So I wouldn't rethink our little 'friends with benefits' relationship? So I would realize I wanted Sasuke just as much as - no.

The blonde wasn't entirely sure if that was how Sasuke's brain worked. Sasuke didn't even need Karin to get Naruto's attention...he already had it. So why go to such lengths? IF that was reason he had done it...

Naruto scoffed when he finally spotted the Uchiha compound just up ahead. Because if it was, he had fallen right into Sasuke's trap.

But what if that wasn't the case? Maybe the bastard just didn't care, either way. Maybe he just wanted whatever he could get, whomever he could get. Maybe Karin did things for the raven that Naruto could never do... like provide a family. Even if Sasuke had said he had given up on that 'dream'. Even if Naruto had offered him his all. Everything. For something small - a status. Just for Sasuke to admit that he cared. Just so they could stop sneaking around. Just so they could become more than just 'friends' or 'fuck-buddies'. But, no. Sasuke didn't want any of that. Because apparently everything Naruto had to offer wasn't enough for the bastard. Maybe he wanted something more. Something better. Something female.

"So, what - had he gone home to go fuck Karin after he was done fucked me?"

Naruto's mind said 'it's possible' while his heart refused to answer.

"If so...when?" he choked out silently into the darkness. He shut his eyes tight as he dropped from the roof - not caring to hide his chakra signature as he stood outside Sasuke's home. He breathed deeply, suppressing the tears that were slowly ebbing back behind his lashes.

Had he left right after they had had sex? Or perhaps while Naruto had been sleeping? Wait...when had he even gone to bed?...Naruto couldn't remember. Had he fallen asleep right after they had done it? It wouldn't be too unbelieveable - they did tend to exert themselves...but seriously? Naruto would remember something like that - because it always accompanied that empty feeling - the dreaded loneliness - he felt in the pit of his stomach after several failed attempts to snuggle up to the Uchiha. After coming down from his high and letting reality set in. So that had to be the case...because all he knew was that they had gone at it for _awhile_...so long that his limbs were actually complaining from the extensive 'exercise' they had done - despite the 'weightless' feeling. A great feat, because Naruto had long since been convinced that he was complete in shape - fit to the point where he didn't have a scrap of fat on him. But apparently - Sasuke's body slamming into his own and subsequently enabling Naruto's brain from processessing anything other than wanton screams as he nearly died from pleasure - had proven him otherwise.

_He ran his hands down Sasuke's sweat-slicken torso as their bodies rocked in sync. The raven's alabaster skin glistening with sweat as he drove Naruto's body toward the peak of ecstasy._

Maybe that was why he couldn't remember what had transpired afterward. Because Sasuke had literally fucked his brains out.

Naruto wasn't ashamed to say that Sasuke was definitely the best fuck he's ever had. And that last night - after the short break he'd had from the raven - apparently Sasuke had missed his body as well (or just been more horny than usual) - 'cause that was definitely their best time. Maybe that was why...Naruto didn't even want to think it, so instead he grit his teeth even more and sped up his pace. He had to get to the bastard's house - Now. Or he might be tempted to change his mind.

* * *

><p>"Oooh, Sasukeee," Karin coo'd when she slammed open Sasuke's bathroom door to find that he raven was 'playing' with himself.<p>

"Wah-Karin?" Sasuke fumbled with his clothing as he tried hastily to stuff his junk back in his pants. He stood properly and, trying to make it look as if he had merely been using the toilet, he flushed it. "What are you doing here?" he asked calmly. His insides were fuming.

Sasuke strolled to his sink and cleaned his hands, ignoring the stickiness he felt in his boxers as he willed away the throbbing of his yet-to-be-completely-taken-care-of 'problem'.

"I came to visit my boyfriend~," Karin giggled behind her hand as her eyes trailed down to Sasuke's crotch. She took a step forward and summoned her most sultry look as she removed her glasses. "If you like, I could take care of tha-"

"Get out," Sasuke murmured monotoniously as he brushed passed the girl.

"Aww, Sasuke - you know you want me to~" Karin replied in a seductive tone. She followed the raven to his kitchenette - despite his blatant command. Karin watched as he pulled a glass cup from his top cabinet. "I promise it'll feel a hundred times better than anything you can do with your hand."

The raven's glass - which was now 3/4 filled with water - froze midair on it's way to his lips. He gazed at Karin in his peripheral vision, making sure his voice sounded kind - yet strict. "Not right now, Karin." Then his tone turned slightly dangerous. "I don't have the patience...so if you would leave."

It wasn't a suggestion. It was an order.

Karin grumbled as she placed a hand on her hip. She pushed her glasses back on her face with unnecessary force and huffed. "Fine, have it your way." Then she casually made her way closer to the raven as he finally took a sip of water. "But I'm not leaving until you give me a kiss."

Sasuke slammed the glass down on the counter at that instant and turned toward the sliding glass door in his livingroom - his senses picking up a very familiar chakra signature. He made to take a step forward, but Karin placed a hand on his chest as she stepped in his path.

"Hold on," she said. Sasuke watched as the girls eyelids lowered and she pouted her lips. He grimaced inwardly. "Just one kiss," she practically begged.

Sasuke analyzed the girl for a moment. He judged the situation accordingly and figured the sliding door was locked anyway, so what did he have to lose?

..."Hn," he resigned - common sense telling him that the only way he could get rid of the girl was to get it over with - and quickly. He lowed his head, making to peck her on the cheek -

-but Karin guided his face with her hands at the last moment, and captured his lips on her own. Sasuke's eyes grew wide when he heard the slide door click and soft steps walking in his dark livingroom.

"Sasuke?" A husky voice called quietly.

The raven tried in earnest to pull away from the girl - but Karin was persistent. She curled her fingers in his hair, forcing his lips to remain on hers. When Sasuke had sense enough to realize that he could just perform a quick replacement jutsu before the girl - or Naruto - suspected anything - Karin did something that made him almost completely lose his composure. She lifted a knee to grind against his still half-hard shaft. The friction was unexpected, causing Sasuke's eyes to shut against their will as he mouth opened to utter a quiet, but very sensual -

"Oh."

Sasuke's eyes opened - after having heard the voice, again - much closer this time. They immediately zeroed in on the brightest figure in the room. Naruto, who had stopped in his tracks directly upon entering the small kitchen. His face was blank as his blue eyes connected with Sasuke's. The raven finally found the strength to push the girl away. But as Karin's back hit the counter - he realized it was already too late. The damage had already been done. What damage? Sasuke wasn't sure. Because he was still trying to process why he hadn't wanted Naruto to see him kiss his own girlfriend.

"Naruto," Sasuke said, breaking the awkward silence. He offered a small smirk - which he dropped not two seconds later - when Naruto had furrowed his brows. "What'd you need, dobe?"

If he says something remotely intelligent - this still might be kyuubi. If it is...I'm in the clear.

"...Nothing, I just-" Naruto's eyes turned to gaze at Karin - who was already up and blushing hotly as she ran her fingers along her lips. He faced Sasuke again. "Forget it. I just came to see if you were sleeping..."

Shit. This wasn't kyuubi. Only Naruto would say something with such little confidence.

"So I guess I'll see you on Monday," Naruto said as he turned.

"Naruto -" Sasuke followed the blonde into his dark livingroom - because Naruto seemed to have not heard him when he called his name. "Naruto - wait."

Naruto slid open the glass door and stepped outside. He made to close it - but Sasuke's hand came out to stop him at the last second. The blonde slowly lifted his lowered head - his eyes still not meeting Sasuke's. "What?" he asked. Sasuke frowned slightly. He didn't know why - but he felt a strange urge to apologize. But for what? He didn't know...why Naruto's cold eyes made him want to reach out and...hug? But that couldn't be right. He's never once wanted - or needed - to hold the dobe before - so why now? But...the way Naruto couldn't even meet his gaze. He looked ridiculously sad. Sasuke wanted to believe he didn't know why - but a thought was nagging at him from the forefront of his brain - and an uncomfortable feeling was brewing in his stomach.

He knew what this was - even if he didn't want to admit it. He'd known all along. Sasuke opened his mouth and forced himself to say,

"I just...wanted to let you know," he mumbled. Sasuke's brow furrowed. He hated sounding so weak. "That..."

Naruto didn't move. Didn't react at all.

Sasuke couldn't stop the words from escaping his throat as he looked down at the blonde."Final exams tomorrow - don't forget, dobe." he said.

The raven finally backed away from the door and gave the blonde one last smirk before he walked back into his kitchen. Naruto stood very still for a moment - his brain blank as he stared at Sasuke's carpet. Then he nodded slowly. He closed the glass door and turned around - preparing to head home.

But what he hadn't prepared for was the lone tear that streamed down his whiskered cheek. He brought a hand up to touch the salty liquid as he looked up to the early morning sky.

"...Sure thing, teme."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer - No. No. The following contains: Yaoi. Relatively short chapter. I felt bad for skipping a couple days, cuz I love you guys so much 3 (rofl I lie) no I don't. - so here.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Need by Youmadbro<span>

Chapter 9.

As Naruto walked away from Sasuke's place, the sky was just beginning to change colors. It went from a dull purple to a bright blue - by the time he reached the main path of Konohakagure. The sun was rising quick - and the heat that accompanied it would be there soon enough. Naruto was used to the heat - and usually used it to his advantage - since it was still the weekend (Saturday!) - and he had vacation time from academy teaching. But at that moment, he just wasn't in the mood. He usually felt like training during these times - when he had nothing else planned and he felt like shit. Like his day had started out as horribly as it could get. But Sasuke had drained whatever energy Naruto possessed only seconds before ever - attempting - to approach the Uchiha. Because Naruto had expected the bastard to be in bed - because the bastard usually was. Although, he hadn't thought that perhaps Karin might be there...

Or worse.

That he would walk in on them kissing.

Only one thought had registered in Naruto's mind at that moment; He was done. He wouldn't be weak. For the bastard. Any longer. He'd had enough. Watching them swap spit right in front of him made him realize something. He'd finally grown tired of how stubborn and selfish Sasuke acted. He didn't care. Sasuke was no longer on the top of his priority list. Or any list - for that matter. From now on - Naruto takes care of Naruto. And no one will get in the way of that.

No one.

"Naruto!"

The blonde whipped around, quickly dodging a kick aimed toward his back. He swiftly wrapped a hand around the ankle - sending the kid soaring in a different direction.

"Ahhhh!" Saburo screamed as his body flew high - ultimately crashing into a tree.

Hurried footsteps were approaching in tandem, making shuffling and gravelly noises against the path. Naruto raised a hand to block the sun from his eyes as he checked to see if Saburo was alright. He smirked when he could see the shrimp squirming in the leaves - as Jiro and Taro approaching his side in panting breaths. They were hunched over - hands on their knees - in an attempt to catch their breath. Since Jiro was the more energetic of the two - he was able to speak first.

"Naruto-san," He said as he stood properly and finally turned his attention away from his trouble-making brother and to the tall blonde beside him,"We've been looking all over for you - Since yesterday!" He stamp a foot on the ground and pouted. "You promised you would help us with our jutsu. The finally exam is only a day away!"

Naruto raised a blonde eyebrow questioningly at the young boy. "Eh? It's only Saturday. We've got plenty of time."

"Where have you been, birdbrain?" The blonde and the two boys turned to see Saburo walking toward them - leaves in his hair. "We do NOT have time! It's Sunday! And you're a liar!"

Naruto's eyes widened. What? "No...it's Saturday," he mumbled. His eyes trailed around them, searching for a nearby billboard or post that might have a calendar on it.  
>"And I'm not a liar," he called over his shoulder half-heartedly. Already started walking toward a nearby shop.<p>

"Yeah - whatever," Saburo grumbled with pseudo- contempt. He smiled when his sensei's back turned. Appreciative that they had finally found the bastard. The three boys followed their sensei. Naruto couldn't find anything that would give him the time or day - so he decided to ask a random civilian. Surely they wouldn't mind telling him the truth. After all, he could never trust anything that came out of Saburo's mouth.

"Oi, do you know the date?" Naruto asked as he tapped an old man on the back. The man turned around and smiled friendly at the future Hokage.

"Why yes...it's Sunday, young man," the man said in a trembling voice as he stared down at his watch. "Twenty minutes passed."

"What?"

"Why yes...it's Sun-"

"No - I heard you, old man. But com'on, seriously? It's SUNDAY?"

"If I'm not mistaken," Taro pipped up. "Why are you so surprised, Naruto sensei?" he said as he plucked a leaf from his brothers spiky brown hair.

Naruto couldn't believe it. He had lost track of time? Had he last a whole day? He racked his brain from the last time he remembered anything. But quickly dispelled the thoughts when it brought on a pained - yet slightly pleasurable feeling from the memory of him and Sasuke in bed together. But then - everything went black. And his mind was blank. And he had no idea what happened after that. He hadn't even remembered going to bed. So there was only one possible scenario that could explain this strange occurence. It had to mean -

Naruto's azure eyes widened.

- kyuubi!

"What is it, Naruto-san? What's wrong?"

Naruto knew that he didn't black out for no reason. Obviously, kyuubi did it for a purpose. Only during times of extreme. Like that time when Naruto had been training - and awoke in a hospital. With no recollection of the events that had transpired in-between the two. Actually, that had happened on more than one occasion. And they had all been linked to the same thing. But this time...this time was different.

He had never 'blacked out' for more than 8 hours. Before now.

"Nothing," Naruto replied - knowing full well that he had been staring blankly ahead for probably a good minute. He sighed and then smiled down at his students - effectively changing the subject. "Alright! Who wants to learn a super secret jutsu created by the greatest ninja to ever live?" Naruto winked as he pointed a thumb to his chest.

Saburo rolled his violet eyes - but smiled nonetheless - and replied, "I'm in."

Jiro jumped up and down excitedly and raised a hand in the air, "Ooh - I do!" he squealed - not unlike a girl. Naruto's eye twitched at the high tone of voice.

Taro stood quietly for a moment. His expression was a cross between skeptical and suspicious - before he shook his head - crossed his arms over his chest - and smiled softly, "Sure."

The two younger boys whooped and cheered as they patted their older brother (Taro) on the back - glad that (for once) their dork of a brother agreed to something he would usually consider 'potentially hazardous' - in a usual day. Taro smiled - despite the rather hard slaps he was receiving from Saburo (who was somewhat doing it on purpose) and they all walked toward the nearest training ground. Naruto became absorbed in the moment - letting his senses be overtaken by their surroundings. He wouldn't do anything just yet. Because for now.

For now, he would teach these monsters the greatest jutsu ever.

Sexy Jutsu.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer - No. The following contains: Yaoi.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Need by Youmadbro<span>

Chapter 10.

Sasuke tossed and turned on his large mattress. He had laid his head down to rest not ten minutes ago - and yet he still couldn't get rid of the strange uncomfortable feeling he was not accustom to. He didn't know where it was coming from - but his insides felt prickly and unsettled - and his legs were aching - practically screaming - for him to get up and walk around. He had been hoping to get some rest (after he nearly pushed Karin out of his house) a few minutes after Naruto had left. Sasuke wasn't sure why Naruto had left so abruptly - usually the blonde stayed in and raided his 'fridge and cabinets - whether the raven was asleep or not. But after Naruto had left - Sasuke didn't really feel like having company. Quite frankly...he actually felt like shit. He felt like there was some important business he needed to take care of. He felt like he missed out on something BIG. He felt stressed. And Sasuke hated feeling stressed. It unnerved him.

So since the raven couldn't sleep - he grumpily rolled out of bed and checked the time. 7:42 am. He sighed.

"Now is as good a time as any, I guess," he mumbled to himself as he slipped on his house shoes. The raven got quickly dressed - his mind already set.

He was going to go to Konoha's public library. And figure out exactly how to get kyuubi from taking over Naruto's body.

* * *

><p>Naruto wiped the sweat from his brow as he watched his students form their own versions of his specialized technique. They had been at it for hours, now. And the sun was officially at it's highest peek for the day - burning holes into anything and everything it's hot rays touched. Naruto hissed when he could feel his skin prickle from a sharp ray of sun that somehow evaded the tree that Naruto was using as a sort of shield. He stepped to the side - hiding away under the most shaded areas. It didn't help much - he still felt like he was a victim of a global microwave - that hid in the sky and cooked people until they were fried to a crisp . And by now he was drenched from head to toe in his own sweat! The only thing he had been doing for the past 5 hours was various hand signs...and maybe one rasengan - But that's it! So why the fuck did he feel like he was melting?<p>

Even with nothing on but his sleeveless black wife-beater and his dark blue jonin pants - it was scorching outside! He was tempted to just remove his shirt, too. But that was before he remembered what had happened last time. And he didn't feel like being assaulted by twenty plus village females at the moment.

"Sexy jutsu!" Saburo yelled. He poofed into a puff of smoke - which revealed a tall woman with long - yet spiky brown hair when the smoke subsided. Naruto frowned for a moment - the 'woman' vaguely reminding him of a certain red-headed kunoichi - before his gaze lowered. And he got a good look at 'Saburo's' face. Naruto tried to stifle it - but his lungs didn't quite agree - and he burst out laughing. He pointed obnoxiously to Saburo's less than attractive version of his 'female' self and tried desperately to speak through the guffaws.

"Haha- you look - bahahaa - you look like - hehehaha - you look like Pakkun! Ahahaaha!"

Saburo glared hotly through his disguise - trying his best to ignore his sensei's - and now his brothers' - incessant laughter.

"WHAT!" he barked - forming hand signs to dispel the jutsu. "I don't see YOU doing any better!" he leveled his glare fully on Jiro, a small but satisfied smirk on the edge of his lips.

Jiro sputtered - looking between Naruto and Saburo with a bright blush when the blonde's laughter was now directed at him. "S-so!" he huffed indignantly - dispelling his jutsu as well. "At least mine looked human!"

Saburo growled and started marching toward his brother with a shaking fist - but Taro easily got between them. "That's enough," he said simply - his tone implying that he wasn't going to take any games. Normally - Saburo wouldn't listen to his brother. He would push Taro aside and pummel Jiro to the dirt. But Naruto was right behind Taro - and his expression was not amused in the least. He admired his sensei - So he didn't think twice about disobeying him. Because he didn't want to get on Naruto's bad side. And besides his obvious admiration - he knew when and when not to act out.

He had heard rumors about Naruto... and not pleasant ones. The brunette nodded obediently.

Naruto chuckled merrily - a sound that instantly lit the atmosphere - and wiped the sweat from his brow. The three boys stood beside their sensei - waiting patiently for the words they knew were about to come out of his mouth. "So how's ramen sound?"

"Alright!" they cheered collectively. And they all did just that. Because Ichiraku was the best. And they were starving. And Naruto was paying.

* * *

><p>Sakura could feel her life savings wasting away as she slurped up her third bowl of ramen. She hadn't thought there would ever be a time when she could eat this much - but here she was. She was so hungry lately...she just couldn't help it. And Ichiraku really WAS the best ramen place in Konoha. Where had she been all these years? And why hadn't she listened to Naruto sooner? This ramen was absolutely delicious!<p>

"Woah - slow down there," Sakura immediately stiffened upon hearing that voice. She didn't even need to turn around to know who was speaking to her. She didn't want to. Instead - she hovered somewhat protectively over her ramen bowl - and pretended to have not heard him. She wasn't at all comforted when the man she had decided to avoid - sat right beside her (when there was plenty of empty seats!). She refrained from moving - and leaving her highly delicious ramen to get as far away from possible - when she could feel his dark eyes on her being.

"Sakura?" he asked. Obviously he was perturbed as to why she was ignoring him. Why wouldn't he be? Sakura still tried in vain to feign oblivion. "Is everything alright?"

He placed a hand on her back. Sakura could feel her face heating up at the gentle touch. But at the same time she wanted to knock his block off. These hormones were really getting to her. She nodded stiffly - her appetite officially gone. "Just fine," she muttered. Sakura straightened from her hunched position - glad that Kakashi took the hint and removed his hand. Then she pushed the bowl with the rest and set her cash down on the counter. Sakura quickly stood. She still hoped she could avoid a confrontation - just yet. There was just something so - wrong - so...forbidden - about what he had done. No matter the age...

Kakashi should have kept his dirty hands off his students.

It didn't matter if they had been the ones to incite such an outcome - he should have known better!

But even knowing all that...Sakura couldn't say anything. Not yet, anyway. Because she didn't feel that it was entirely his fault.

She had been the one to go after him, after all.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow as he watched his student leave. He shrugged and looked at the menu. He decided he'd have pork miso - to go. He wasn't too concerned about Sakura being upset. She tended to be like that - for no reason at times. She was probably just upset about Sasuke... But it's not like he could blame her. He had been wondering about those two for some time now. He was glad that they had finally decided to tell everyone.

* * *

><p>Sakura slowed in her steps when she felt a wave of nausea overcome her. She pressed her hand to her belly - cursing under her breath. She had almost forgotten! Shit! It's kind of a good thing she had moved so swiftly - though. Because now she was reminded that she needed to inform the Godaime of her 'condition'. Only Ino knew about such things - and she was grateful to her friend for keeping it from spreading like wildfire throughout Konoha. She didn't want people whispering behind her back. Like they had been about -<p>

"Hey - Sakura!"

Naruto waved an arm wildly in the air while his other held his jonin vest and orange jacket firmly at his side. His students were close behind him - running at full speed to keep up with their hyperactive sensei. Sakura bristled as Naruto quickly approached - bringing her arm up to clonk him in the head. She clenched her teeth together - keeping herself from berating him for something she wasn't sure was entirely true or not. She couldn't believe it - because it just couldn't be true! It didn't matter if it had been Ino that had filled her in. It didn't matter if Ino usually got the scoop - the REAL scoop - on the juiciest gossip in Konoha. It didn't matter if she had speculated as much before hand! Naruto - he just - no...there was no way.

She would not allow herself to fall victim to such absurd gossip! It was just too to ridiculous!

So Sakura punched him upside the head. Deciding that whatever was going on with the blonde was his business. And if it were true - that he deserved the hit anyway.

"Ow! What was that for?" Naruto pouted as he rubbed at his head. Sakura rolled her eyes, ignoring his puppy dog eyes. She would not cave to the cuteness. She would not feel guilty.

"Don't do that," she hissed. She pointed to his jacket and vest (which were tucked under his right arm) - glad she was capable of changing the subject so easily. "If you don't want girls flying at you from all directions - I suggest you put _those_ back on."

The triplets snickered to themselves as they watched Naruto look down at his thin black shirt. "Nah - I don't think they will, nee-san," Jiro replied. "'Cause Naruto doesn-"

Saburo clasped a hand over Jiro's big mouth right at the last moment. He sent his brother a well-deserved glare. "Shut up," he whispered harshly. Then he smiled awkwardly at the two Jonin - who were now looking at the boys suspiciously - and said, "What Jiro means is..."

"Naruto."

Everyone immediately froze at the sudden intrusion. They turned slowly toward the dark-haired man - all for different reasons. Sakura couldn't imagine how to react properly in this situation. She was in front of the most gorgeous man in Konoha - with a secret pregnancy! - and a well-kept rumor about the raven that could potentially destroy her perception of him. Surely it wasn't true - but that didn't stop her from blushing at the sight of him. The triplets could feel anxiety creeping up in their beings. They never enjoyed being around the brooding Jonin - regardless of the fact that he happened to be their sensei's best friend. And after what they had found out only a few hours ago - they weren't sure if they ever would. Naruto - despite his reluctance to see the raven so soon - slowly brought his gaze up to meet Sasuke's. He was sure his his heart froze at seeing Sasuke's slightly disheveled appearance - and all he could do was stare. Fuck. Sasuke always _was_ more attractive when he had bed-head. And now Naruto could feel his face warming up. He didn't know how he was going to do this - deny the bastard. Let alone avoid him. It was going to be hard...

Really hard.

"I need to talk to you for a sec."

Naruto knew better to assume that was an invitation. Sasuke was practically ordering him. The blonde glared - instantly forgetting his near erotic thoughts only a moment ago.

"No thanks, teme," he turned with crossed arms and faced his students, "We were gonna go to Ichiraku." Naruto's stomach grumbled - as if confirming this fact. He smiled approvingly at his belly. Grateful that it was on his side - for once. Even if his heart wasn't.

"Just a second," Sasuke insisted. It truly sounded urgent - Naruto thought. He turned back to the bastard - carefully avoiding his eyes. The blonde just then noticing the book in Sasuke's hand.

"Why?" he asked. Naruto could hear nothing but rustling leaves and the occasional far-away drone of the villager's chatter around them. Why had Sakura and them gone so quiet? Had they gone to Ichiraku without him?

"Just -" Sasuke clenched his hand over the book cover. He couldn't do anything in this situation - too many witnesses. Why was the dobe being so stubborn? "Nevermind."

Sasuke brushed passed his fellow teammates without a second glance - not aware of the exhaled breaths that associated his sudden leave.

"Finally," Saburo grumbled - crossing his arms over his chest. "I thought the bastard would never leave."

Naruto stood still for a moment before he scoffed. He looked around him - checking to see if all three of his students were with him - and then nodded. "'kay, let's go."

And with that - they left Sakura behind. And Naruto didn't say another word throughout their whole stay at Ichiraku.

Or - the rest of the day for that matter.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer - No. The following contains: Yaoi. **

* * *

><p><span>Need by Youmadbro<span>

Chapter 11.

Tsunade hurriedly signed off one paper after the next. She flicked them one after the other on top of the seemingly never-ending stack of papers. The papers that lay haphazardly on one side of her desk. Shizune hastily brought paper after paper in front of the Godaime - in a desperate attempt to keep up with her pace.

"Next," Tsunade chanted in monotone. Shizune obliged by delivering her the next document.

Tsunade signed illegibly - and was one second from flicking the paper with the rest of the equally insignificant stack - when a word caught her eye. She brought it back in front of her face - halting a slightly startled Shizune from moving further - and read the contents of the paper. Her ocher colored eyes steadily grew wider and wider as she processed each sentence - and by the time she was done reading it - her fists clenched around the document dangerously tight. She slammed it atop her desk and stood - causing her assistant to shrink back a bit.

"Those sneaky bastards!" she hollered. Her fist visibly shook against the flattened paper. She immediately turned her attention to her assistant.

"Shizune!"

The girl jumped. Tonton whimpered in the brunette's arms. "Y-yes, Tsunade-sama?"

"Bring Sasuke here - at once!"

"R-right!"

* * *

><p>Karin sighed exasperatedly when Naruto finally left his apartment - from her hiding spot just a few meters away. Behind a tree. Seriously, how long did it take? Did he honestly take THAT long to get ready in the morning? She felt his chakra fluctuating for the past hour - so he had to have been up for at least as long! She would have knocked on his door and invited herself in - but then she wouldn't have been able to view a visibly frustrated Sasuke repeatedly debate with himself whether to barge into Naruto's apartment or not. Which had truly been the whole reason behind her current hiding spot. She had followed Sasuke all the way from his apartment and then stood in the shadows as she watched him raise and drop his hand countless times from the blonde's doorknob. The raven ended up deciding against it - in the end. He left just seconds before Naruto opened his door. And Karin had missed her chance to catch up with the last Uchiha before he completely vanished. But, since she was here - she figured she might as well walk with the man of the hour. She had to get extra information on her soon-to-be genin, anyway. And only their sensei had that sort of information.<p>

oOo

Naruto raised a blonde eyebrow at the old woman carrying two armfuls of grocery sacks. She was staring unabashed at him - as if he looked unusual or something. Maybe he wouldn't have paid so much attention to it - if that hadn't been the fifth person he had caught staring at him in such a strange way. He assumed it was probably just 'kyuubi talk' again - but even if the villagers had randomly started discussing the fox - they had never been so straightforward about it. They had always appeared either hateful or oblivious of Naruto's existence. Those people that had stared...they looked merely curious. Not two feet later - he spotted a group of young chuunin girls whispering behind cupped palms and taking an occasional glance at him. One of them giggled when he passed. That made it a total of eight people so far! What the hell! Did he forget to pick the nori out of his teeth - or something? What gives?

He would have thought that perhaps that was the case. If it hadn't been the random person that - upon seeing him - immediately dropped the items in their hands - walked up to him with a purposeful strut - and slapped him right across the face. The girl's face was beet red and she had big tears falling out of her eyes in streams. The fuck? He touched the harassed flesh with visible confusion - while the girl's dad? brother? uncle? held her back from causing anymore damage.

"Why?" she hollered - she pulled relentlessly against her constraints, "Why is it always the good ones!"

Okay...that was it. What the fuck was going on? So - amongst all the chaos - you could understand how Naruto was too shaken to realize someone had walked up beside him. Until said person was tapping him on the shoulder. Naruto turned around quickly - his arms up to block his face. Like hell he'd take another slap to the face for no reason! But he relaxed slightly when he recognized the girl. And he tensed back up again when he recognized the girl as Karin.

"Hi, Naruto." she greeted. The girl flicked her hair behind her shoulder and smiled at the blonde.

"Hey," Naruto said back. He lowered his arms to his sides. Karin wasn't an immediate threat - he figured. And it wasn't entirely her fault that Sasuke had decided he was straight... She was just sort of an... inconvenience - a useless factor in the equation. So he really had no reason to hate her... and he didn't. He really did not hate the girl...honest.

* * *

><p>Naruto quickly got away from the red-head. But not without giving her basic information about his students. He knew she wasn't satisfied with what he said - but he left anyway. He was already late for class, he had said. And then he'd teleported before she could protest.<p>

The typically well-mannered kids were talking loudly and jumping off the walls when Naruto first stepped into the classroom. He knew it was because of the lacking presence of their occasional 'assistant teacher' - who was suppose to be here today - right now as a matter of fact. But that wasn't unusual at all. Because Kakashi was always late. And whenever he decided he would show up - the asshole got the whole classroom's complete and undivided attention. So that's why the grey haired man should be there. Because there were still a few genin left whom Naruto had to test. Genin that had been absent the day the rest of the students had taken it. Hopefully, the extra days had given them a chance to succeed. Naruto thought highly of the triplets - but this was slightly different. Despite how good they were at teamwork and written academy tests - they never did too well on forming one simple jutsu. Shadow clones. He didn't know if it was a hereditary inability...or what. But since Naruto had never really liked the original testing system necessary for academy students to graduate, anyway - he changed it up a bit. It would be nice if they did as well as the rest of the students had. Then he would have successfully finished his year requirement as an academy teacher. Just one step closer to becoming Hokage!

"Okay, you guys! Get back in your seats."

Almost everyone scurried to their spots and plopped down in their chairs - eagerly awaiting anything relevant their teacher might say - about their new rank as ninjas. A few continued to talk and joke - only slightly quieter than before. Naruto could feel eyes on him as he looked down at the paperwork. Naruto shuffled through a stack of papers before he found what he was looking for. Then he stood before the class - reciting the same speech his teacher had given him.

"As of today - you are all ninjas. To get here you faced difficult trials and hardships. But that aint squat. What comes next will be a lot more difficult. Now you're only genin - 1st level ninjas. All the genin will be grouped into three man squads. Each squad will be lead by a Jonin - an _elite _ ninja."

The students that hadn't been whispering to one another seemed to perk up at this. A few others (girls) squealed excitedly.

"I hope I'm in Taro's group!" one whispered loudly.

"Heh, he didn't even graduate," someone teased. "I bet none of them did."

"Yeah? Well, he's WAY cooler than _you'll_ ever be!" a girl shot back.

"Not as cool as Sasuke-sama! He's sooo amazing!"

"Uh huh!" another girl added,"I hope he becomes _my_ squad leader!"

"Ew! That guy? What's so great about him?"

Naruto pretended to ignore them as he continued his speech - louder this time.

"We want each squad to have a balance of strengths and abilities - so that's how we set them up. So I'm gonna announce the squads now-"

The door swung open and in walked -

"Sasuke-sama!" someone shouted. Immediately receiving glares from neighboring students. Because the stupid girl had decided it would be a good idea to break their sensitive ear drums.

"Hey," he murmured almost mutely - though his eyes were on Naruto. The raven closed the door silently and strolled up to the blonde. Naruto's azure eyes burned a hole through the book in Sasuke's hand. What the hell was he doing here? And with that book...? Didn't he have that yesterday?

"Dobe," Sasuke stood in front on his old teammate and snatched the squad assignment paper out of his hand. "We need to talk."

Naruto snatched the paper back - glaring evilly at the bastard. "No. We don't. Where's Kakashi?" He wasn't going to tolerate the bastard if he didn't have to.

"That's not important - and Yes," Sasuke breathed - inching his face closer to Naruto's. "I think we do."

Naruto held his breath - suddenly very aware of their proximity. Sasuke was practically hovering over him - making Naruto lean against his desk to keep some distance. He could see his own reflection in Sasuke's dark pupils - he was so close. What he fuck was he doing? Didn't he notice the classroom full of students when he walked in? Not like Naruto was complaining - but they weren't 'spose to be this close in public! They were only suppose to do things like this in privacy. Well - in the past - they were - because that's how Sasuke had wanted it. But - thanks to Sasuke - those days were over.

"No," Naruto hissed - his anger over-riding any other emotions that were brewing in the pit of his stomach - at that moment, "We have _nothing _to say to each other."

"You're such an idiot," Naruto was startled out of his anger when Sasuke suddenly leaned forward - And rested his forehead on the blonde's shoulder. Sasuke's hand came up to cup behind Naruto's ear - his thin fingers running through the blonde tresses on the nape of Naruto's neck. And - in his daze - the paper immediately slipped out of the blonde's previously clenched fist. It swayed back and forth as it slowly dropped to the floor - going completely unnoticed to the blonde. "It's important, Naruto... It's about you."

And the bastard always _could_ find a way to make Naruto feel guilty.

A familiar tap of plastic against tile brought Naruto back to reality. He pushed the raven away - faster than he ever thought possible - when he recognized that noise as the sound of a pencil hitting the floor. He picked up the paper and ignored the blazing skin across his face as he pointed to the door. If he had spared a glance at Sasuke - he would have noticed the bastard looked just as confused as he felt. But he didn't care to look at Sasuke - because he had a class to teach. And the bastard had come in an distracted him for - only Kami know's why! And shit! If Sasuke hadn't made it more than obvious that there was something going on between them...

...Then Naruto wasn't in love with the bastard.

"I'm in the middle of teaching - see you later," Naruto said - just in case his signal hadn't been obvious enough. He could hear one of the more popular of Sasuke's many guttural noises - before the door slammed shut. He could translate it - because Naruto just happened to know 'bastard-speak'. And that particular sound had definitely been the equivalent to 'Whatever - bye'.

Which is kind of ironic, because that was entirely how Naruto felt.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke Uchiha?"<p>

Sasuke sealed the book and stuffed it in his vest - right before he aimed a glare toward the masked figure to his right. He then pushed off the wall and proceeded to walk away from the noisy ANBU. Wasn't it fucking obvious that he was Sasuke-fucking-Uchiha?

"Hokage-sama wishes to see you."

"What?" Sasuke grit out. He really didn't have the patience for this. What the fuck did she want now? He was busy.

"At once," the masked ANBU member enunciated. He said nothing more - before he vanished.

Sasuke cursed under his breath as he headed toward the Hokage tower.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer - No. Look'y here chapter 12! You must enjoy. **

* * *

><p><span>Need by Youmadbro<span>

Chapter 12.

Sasuke was a bit apprehensive when he first approached the hokage office doors. The two ANBU guards at either side of the door ushered him in before he could even begin to open his mouth to speak - As they had apparently already been informed of whatever meeting was about to take place between him and the Godaime. Sasuke glared menacingly at the one on the left, whom had the nerve to put his hand on the Uchiha's back to push him into the office at a faster pace. The door shut, quickly sealing his fate. He grumbled incoherent expletives under his breath as he turned toward the busty blonde woman - his stance clearly suggesting the he would rather be anywhere but here. The woman had her hands crossed - her chin rested neatly over the interlaced fingers, as she propped her elbows up on her desk. She was staring unabashed at the raven - who wasn't oblivious in the least. He merely chose to stare back - challenging her strangely smug look with a glare at least five times at potent as the one he'd used on the masked man. If Sasuke didn't know any better, she looked like she was refraining from cracking a smile. What the hell did she think was so damn funny?

This was exactly why he didn't like the woman. The leader of the village - the one whom had pardoned his offense toward Konoha as if it were trivial. The very same woman who he had been forced to comply to a set of rules with, lest the Elders get upset and override her kind gesture. The rules that, quite frankly, he could care less about. Because it was one thing to force him to become a ninja again - but to take control of his private life as well? No...that wasn't going to happen. It was disconcerting how much they were capable of getting away with...how little the people in Konoha actually had lives of their own. How much control the counsel held over everyone below them. And Sasuke was just one of many. Another pawn in their little game. Because he had no other choice. Because Naruto had asked that much of him.

"I see you're doing well, Uchiha," she muttered off-handedly, finally lowering her gaze to the lone document atop her desk. "Your health is...steady."

Sasuke didn't care to reply. It was the formalities that pissed him off the most. Obviously, he had been called their for a reason other than his languidly dwindling health. She should just get on with it.

"And... I see here you will begin training your specified team of genin in," she checked the watch on her hand, but Sasuke had a feeling she knew the time," Just a few minutes, actually. But I'm sure you already know that." A twisted smile curled on her lips and Sasuke couldn't help but glower as his suspicions increased. "Just as the old bats have instructed of you."

Sasuke scoffed, finally fed up. "What did you call me here for?" he said through gritted teeth. His tone was flat - sharp. It indicated he had no patience left for petty small talk. Her oddly out of place grin (considering their quiet surroundings - save for a jittery Shizune to Sasuke's right, but he didn't care to notice her much) grew, if that were possible, and she crossed and uncrossed her folded hands as she lifted her chin and leaned against the back of her chair. Sasuke didn't relinquish his glare one bit.

"I think you already know the answer to that, Sasuke."

Sasuke felt his heart leap momentarily in his chest as he made eye contact with the woman. She had suddenly gone serious and her eyes gleamed mischievously back at him - as if shining with mirth from knowing something he didn't. Or, perhaps, knowing something he did.

"Hn," he said simply, not wanting to openly express his confusion. He hadn't a clue as to what she was talking about. At least, he hoped he didn't. But Sasuke hadn't been oblivious to the prolonged stares and the whispered remarks. He had been quite irritated with the sudden enthusiasm and scrutiny he had been receiving for no apparent reason whatsoever. It had been months, the villagers had grown tired of the gossip of Itachi's demise and the fall of the Uchiha. Nothing good, or worth telling, had happened since. And there was only one thing that would get them so excited. Only one thing that would issue an urgent meeting with the Hokage. But there was no way. No one knew about that. No one.

"Yes, the news was quite shocking at first," Tsunade continued, as if reading his thoughts. Sasuke's glare intensified on the woman - his heart rate speeding up for reasons he would rather not admit. "But when you think about it...it isn't that unusual."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, feigning cluelessness. Maybe if he pretended like he didn't know where she was going with this, she might shred some light on where the fuck she was going with this. He clenched his hand at his side in an attempt to placate his growing frustration.

"There was always the assumption that the brat might be..._that_ way, but I just never thought he would go to such lengths..."

Was she being purposefully vague just to screw with him? It was...unnerving. Sasuke swallowed thickly - instantly cursing himself when he saw Tsunade's eyes flicker to his neck to catch the action. She smirked. Shit, she'd baited him.

And he'd fallen right for it. Hook, line and sinker.

At that moment it was clear to them both the true intentions behind this meeting. Tsunade shined radiantly with poorly disguised victory while Sasuke wondered why it felt like he was actually physically refraining from using a teleportation jutsu. Or some other equally elaborate ninja technique that could help him escape. He shook it from his thoughts, knowing this was it. They had been bound to be found out anyway - now was his time. What was the worse she was going to do - imprison him? Torture him until he gave all the juicy details of each encounter? Or what? Make him stay away from Naruto?

At the back of Sasuke's mind, he knew if anything were to happen - it wasn't going to be Tsunade who was going to be pulling the strings. He would take his orders from the Elders, and no one else. But that didn't stop him from being pissed at the busty blonde's presence. After several months - why now? Except for the brief slip up in Naruto's classroom - they hadn't revealed anything. After everything they'd done - how well they had hid it - who could have possibly shed the secret? And more importantly, who would have _wanted _to? Sasuke needed to know - because he knew several people probably had their suspicions. And most of them probably knew better than to delve deeper than an assumption - lest they be confronted by a highly irritable Uchiha. Because no matter how it looked in the outside - Sasuke was not gay. And he most certainly didn't fool around with Naruto because of some perverse sexual desire - some desperate NEED - toward his overly emotional friend - Naruto was a guy for fucks sake! It was... just a release of frustrations! Those lying _bastards_!

And - for appearances sake - there would be serious consequences for his actions.

...If anyone of power - the crinkled oldies in the attic just above their heads (that would be better off dead, if Sasuke had any say in it) - were to find out.

"Since it has come to this, you don't have many options," the blonde woman, Tsked and then suddenly picked up the paper on her desk. She waved it around as if that were the answer to all his ails. Sasuke wanted to leap forward and snatch the offending paper from her hands - tossing it in the air and casting a fire technique on the disgusting thing. But he refrained. Barely. Because even from his distance nearly across the room - he could read the small text on the thin sheet of paper. And he already knew what it said.

"I'm sure you remember the stipulations that were required of you - if I were ever to grant you that pardon," Sasuke glowered inwardly. Of course he remembered. And he also remembered that Tsunade had been reluctant to allow the elders to pull those strings. But she hadn't said anything - even if Sasuke could see the truth - in her eyes - because she cared too much for Naruto. And what Naruto said was law - since Naruto was the Savior of Konoha. The future Hokage. And he had a great deal of say in what Sasuke's fate would entail - since he had been the one who had ultimately defeated him. But at the same time - Naruto's words barely held standing. Naruto didn't understand that Sasuke probably would have been better off - if he hadn't opened his big mouth. If he had just let him die. Because Sasuke had a certain list of requirements that were set - if he ever wanted to live peaceably in Konoha again. Or, as peaceably as he ever would. Live, that is. Sasuke hated them. He didn't want to live in Konoha. He didn't care to live in Konoha. He didn't care to live at all. But Naruto kept him here. And he decided - reluctantly - that maybe he could...try. Even if Naruto didn't realize exactly how much he had fucked him. Theoretically speaking.

He grunted. All the response the Hokage needed - seeing as it was a rhetorical question, anyway. The woman carried on as if there hadn't been a pause in the conversation.

"You actions as of late are highly unbecoming, Uchiha," Tsunade chided lightly, not sounding like she cared one way or another. "The Elders have delivered word that you will no longer engage in such..." Tsunade looked down at the paper and scoffed. Her tone clearly indicated her disbelief of their predictably ignorant ways as she read a brief section of the letter,

"No longer fraternize with such," she paused at this, the document shaking in her irritation,"_filth?_..old bastards.. and endulge yourself in the ultimate task in which you're indebted."

Sasuke could discern that the 'old bastards' part was probably just her way of defending her poor gaki. He didn't blame her. What the fuck had they called him? Filth? Just for that, he didn't really feel like doing what the said. Fuck if he gave a damn about the consequences. They should stop treating Naruto like shit. Sasuke was sick and tired of their refusal to admit that Naruto and kyuubi were two separate entities. It pissed him off to no end. Which was probably the reason why he felt like he needed to defend Naruto.

"Naruto has nothing to do with this," Sasuke spat, with more malice than intended. "They have no right to judge him when -" He didn't realize his slip-up until Tsunade raised a blonde eyebrow. Her expression quickly changed to amused, her lip curving upward just shy of a smirk.

"Naruto, eh? What's the brat have anything to do with what we're discussing?"

Sasuke - who could feel his cheeks growing steadily warmer - wanted to smack himself in the forehead for his stupidity. He wanted to smack Tsunade for finding humor in a fucked up situation that wasn't any of her fucking business. And he wanted to smack Naruto because - well, Naruto was partially the blame for all this! If the dobe hadn't been so adamant...

But seeing as Tsunade was the Hokage and Naruto wasn't there at the moment, he decided to instead, level his narrowed eyes on the Godaime. "I'm not some...Uchiha breeding machine!" he growled, "I can't pop out heirs on their command. Especially not after -" he stopped. There was no need to say it.

"Hm," Tsunade leaned forward - resuming her position of resting her chin atop her interlaced palms, her mirth dying just that quickly. "You have no other choice, Uchiha. But, as it is, I am the only one that knows about your...condition, and the counsel remains oblivious. Since they have no clue that you're incapable of fulfilling such wishes, you must at least pretend. You slipped up - the both of you. And now they know. Since it had been speculated for so long - I'm assuming the only reason they tolerated your..._bond_ with the brat is because they figured you wanted to hold onto whatever it is you threw away in Konoha. Perhaps something that might make you stay... You made the choice to be compliant. Otherwise, you would have been condemned a long time ago."

"I didn't ask for this."

"I never said you did. But since you allowed yourself to be placed in such a situation - what are your options. Hm?"

Sasuke remained silent as he crossed his arms over his chest. He had no idea - but he just couldn't admit that out loud. This just couldn't be it.

"Make the wise choice, Uchiha. If you don't - your actions might risk detrimental for Naruto..."

Sasuke looked her straight in the eye - and he had never once taken the Godaime so seriously in his life.

"...and I will reveal to them - the entirety of Konoha - the truth - before I _ever _allow your cowardice to potentially ruin Naruto's chances of becoming Hokage."

The 'Like last time' went unsaid as Sasuke swallowed his pride. Because he couldn't disagree. Not openly, at least.

"Got it?"

And he nodded stiffly. Because Sasuke didn't have much of a choice.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer - No. The following contains: Yaoi. I can't answer any of you guys personally cuz I dont have time, but to answer ur questions : Yeah, Tsunade is telling Sasuke to stay away from Naruto. The council made Sasuke sign a contract that said he would restore the Uchiha clan in exchange for freedom. And uh, this chapter is kinda short. **

* * *

><p><span>Need by Youmadbro<span>

Chapter 13.

Sasuke rounded the corner, heading straight toward the hall that led to the designated classroom at the academy. He stepped right into a familiar white-haired man's path. Irritated and well aware that he was already late for the orientation, he stepped out of the way and brushed past the man without a second glance. What he hadn't expected was for Kakashi to saddle up right beside him. Sasuke glowered briefly, but didn't stop to ponder the Jonin's sudden appearance. He merely continued on while ignoring the man's presence altogether. Kakashi remained unperturbed - his eyes glued to the fine print of his depraved Icha Icha series as began to walk in step with the raven. Sasuke took a glance at his old sensei from his peripheral vision, taking note that his one visible eye was closed in an upward tilt, indicating that Kakashi was smiling to himself behind his mask. Sasuke wondered briefly if the book was what brought out such a reaction? Or perhaps Kakashi had heard of the "rumor" as well and was just waiting for Sasuke to speak and dispute it. Or perhaps explain himself. Sasuke's fist clenched at his side as he approached the classroom door. He was going to find whomever gave away his and Naruto's secret and shove a chidori right up their ass! But not before beating the living shit out of them. And then torturing them with his Mangekou. Hm, that sounded fair. Then, perhaps - when they lay all bloody and mangled and pathetic at his feet - he could piss on them.

Yes... perfectly fair.

Because he had been all but forced to agree to what Tsunade had said. Sasuke had had to admit that everything the Hokage had mentioned was true. What other choice did he have? He had none. So he could either give up 'releasing his frustrations' on Naruto, or listen to the bitch and actually follow the council's orders. He had been reluctant to agree, at first, because there was no way in hell he would ever contemplate going through with something he had long since decided was a lost cause. He was no longer going to restore his clan. Not because of some selfish desire to be the last living Uchiha. No, it was more for the sake of his clan. He knew that if any heirs were to be born, the curse of his clan would just continue on. Because no matter what the council seemed to believe, they would never be able to control the Uchiha. So he was not going to give them what they wanted. Not like he could, even if he wanted to. He had been given two choices. Sasuke had merely chosen the easier alternative of the two. He could either continue to fuck Naruto and die, or pretend that he was fucking someone else and live. The decision had been obvious, though not necessarily what Sasuke wanted. But his life wasn't his to lead, apparently. And he wasn't exactly prepared to face the consequences of his actions. Nope - not quite. Because he wasn't entirely sure how...his victims...would take it.

That's why he had been reluctant to tell Naruto exactly what was wrong with him.

But Sasuke didn't want to let Naruto find out the hard way, (like finding out from some damn examination from that damn useless Hokage) - so he had barged into the classroom earlier that day. Only for the dobe to become an unreasonable usuratonkachi and basically kick him out without even waiting for Sasuke to explain. Why the hell has Naruto been acting difficult lately? he wondered. Sasuke refused to believe it was because Naruto had walked in on him and...ugh...Karin. He had informed Naruto long ago that he didn't like him like that... so why the hell did Naruto insist on taking everything personally? Sasuke was going to knock some sense into the dobe if he continued to act like such a baby. Because sex was sex. It wasn't that serious.

Sasuke patted the breast pocket of his chuunin vest - where the thick book that held highly important information was sealed neatly - and released a huff of air through his nose as he gripped the doorknob. He had to do this - approach the dobe. The awaiting genin. His fate. And possibly that...annoying girl if his sources were correct. He refrained from narrowing his eyes when he heard a soft chuckle to his right. Kakashi was still there, great. Well, at least the bastard had decided to show up. Naruto had said something about Kakashi needing to be there so the blonde could finish testing some students or something. Maybe Sasuke was lucky he had showed up late. So the attention wouldn't be solely on him when he walked into the classroom. Because one of those bastards had been the reason why everyone knew about him and Naruto. And most of those bastards were probably secretly thrilled that they had discovered the truth. Whispering unkind and untrue things being his back. Like they were lovers. Or something else equally disgusting.

I better not hear a word, Sasuke thought. If he did, he wasn't so sure he could control himself if it was something that pissed him off.

He threw open the door and slid in with trained grace - barely leaving room for his Jonin companion to slip in beside him. But - as Sasuke made his way over to the remaining Jonin and Naruto standing at the front of the classroom (fully aware that all eyes in the room had turned toward him) - he was greeted with the sight of Kakashi already standing right beside our three little yet-to-be-genin. The man still had his face stuffed in his book as if he had been there for ages and Sasuke had to do a double-take. What the hell...?

And he thought _he_ was fast.

Sasuke made sure to stand quite a distance away from Naruto, lest those idiots try to say that a close distance is substantial enough evidence of their...feelings. Or something gay like that. He could tell that most eyes had turned toward his direction, anyway, even if he chose to stare straight ahead. And coincidentally parallel to a familiar face. A girl with dark hair and light purple eyes was looking directly at him. A girl who looked suspiciously like Neji...although it was common sense that Neji didn't have any siblings. Besides, Sasuke knew who this girl was...even if he forgot her name. Not like it was important or anything. He just knew that it was Hinata's little sister and that was all that really mattered. So she had finally graduated...? If Sasuke didn't know any better, the girl was only about 10 or 11. That was...pretty good. Especially because he wouldn't be the one that would be training her.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said. He sounded embarrassed and frustrated, but Sasuke couldn't tell what expression he was wearing because he wasn't looking at Naruto. "About time you show up! Where the hell were you?"

"Sorry I'm late," Kakashi started - he didn't sound sorry,"I was -"

"Nope. Nu uh, I don't wanna hear it. Just - take this," Naruto shoved the assignment sheet into the Jonin's hands and then started walking toward the door, "And put that book away - you pervert!"

A couple of the adults standing at the front of the room chuckled at that. Sasuke refrained from rolling his eyes. Naruto had been being way too loud - louder than usual, that is. Sasuke knew that the dobe only sounded like that when he was...nervous about something. What the hell did he have to be nervous about? It wasn't like...wait, did Naruto know about...? If Naruto knew that other people knew about their relationship, then maybe he was nervous because Sasuke had walked in and messed up the tranquil environment. Naruto was never good at hiding his emotions, so it was obvious that it had been Sasuke that had bothered him. Because the dark-haired teen had caught Naruto take repeated glances at him through his peripheral vision. If Sasuke was anything less than a genius, he STILL would've been able to tell that something..._strange_, was going on between them. Naruto was such an idiot! _He_ was probably the one that had given away their secret.

And then Sasuke processed that thought through his head for a second time.

And then he narrowed his dark eyes as they connected with Naruto's. The blonde was passing by on his way to the door - the triplets right behind him - and for some reason he was glaring at Sasuke. The raven glared back - not holding back in his anger in the least. He could care less if the classroom had seemed to grow colder and...more enclosed, as the only thing that passed before his line of vision was the stupid usuratonkachi. It had to have been Naruto! That's what he had told Sasuke he wanted - for their relationship to be public. And Sasuke had refused - because what was going on between them wasn't a 'relationship'. So there was nothing to disclose.

So Naruto had gone and done this as...revenge? Sasuke wondered, his teeth grinding together in his anger. Because of Karin?

Sasuke withdrew his gaze from Naruto's, staring straight ahead and back at Hanabi instead. Naruto had made a big mistake, Sasuke mused. He pushed his anger aside, deciding that he could turn this disaster around and make it not so horrible. He smirked.

One big mistake that the dobe would definitely regret.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer - No. The following contains: Yaoi. Bahahah thanks guys. Ur responses are enjoyable to read and shit. **

* * *

><p><span>Need by Youmadbro<span>

Chapter 14.

Once the door closed with an audible click, Sasuke casually turned his head - his eyes traveling from the young Hyuuga to the group of adults to his right. Besides Kakashi, only Ino and Rock Lee were standing there. Naruto must have already called Karin and the other's assigned squads before he arrived - Sasuke hadn't even noticed. But he was glad...the fewer the better. He could already see the searching look in Ino's pale blue eyes. Kakashi had finally put his book away and was now staring directly at Sasuke. Rock Lee was probably the only one in the room that wasn't paying attention to the raven. The green clad man was too busy punching and kicking the air with a stupid grin on his face. What an idiot.

"Just hurry up and call their names so I can get this over with," Sasuke murmured harshly. Just because the council said he had to be the jonin sensei of a group of genin - didn't mean he had to be happy about it. He looked back at the student's desks - his gaze trailing from one head to the next - to get a good look at all the faces that were left. Besides Hanabi there were only nine others. They all blinked silently back at him. For some reason, most of their appearances seemed to closely resemble fellow students from back when Sasuke used to go to the academy. It was...disturbing. He shook off the strangely nostalgic feeling and arched an eyebrow - patiently awaiting Kakashi's dismissal so he and his team of genin could leave.

* * *

><p>They walked in silence for a step. Then they were in the hallway. Naruto's shoulders drooped immediately after the door shut. He willed away the uncomfortable feeling in his gut at seeing the bastard smirk. After all the signs - after ignoring the bastard's advances - Did Sasuke think Naruto's anger was some kind of joke? Naruto stood straight and started heading down the hall - his blue eyes narrowing in his agitation. That bastard was acting more carefree than usual. And it was really starting to piss Naruto off. Didn't Sasuke care - AT ALL? The jerk didn't act like it. Naruto swore - if Sasuke kept acting like this: He would pay.<p>

"So Sasuke's going to be a jonin sensei too?"

Naruto's ear twitched as he opened the adjacent classroom door. This one was much brighter than the room he usually taught in - the sun shining obnoxiously through the large windows on the far wall. It was empty, save for himself and his three students. He ushered in the three boys before he walked in himself. Naruto waited until the door closed and he was able to take is seat at the desk at the front of the room before he answered Jiro's question.

"Uh...yeah."

"WHAT?" Saburo shouted, "Why didn't you tell us this before?"

Naruto shrugged as he shuffled a few stray papers on top of the desk - anything to busy his hands. It was bad enough he couldn't distract himself from the blush that was slowly spreading across his cheeks. "I thought you didn't like the teme."

"Well, we don't! But since you're so cool with him and all- we just thought..."

Naruto raised his head and looked into Saburo's sparkling lavender eyes. "Thought what?"

Saburo broke the eye contact and turned his gaze to the ground - they suddenly grew darker. Naruto glanced at the boy's brothers, whom also shared the same sad expression. They wouldn't even look at him. "Thought what, you guys?"

Jiro finally looked up at his sensei, tears brimming at the edges of his eyes. "You're not gonna be our sensei after this. That means we wont getta see you that often anymore..."

Naruto raised a blonde eyebrow.

"And," Taro continued for his brother, "Since Naruto-sensei is dating Sasuke-san, we figured you would have time to us you after our graduation-"

Naruto's eyes widened - his face heating up like an oven.

"-'Cause," continued Saburo between sniffles, "You would have to see us if you saw Sasuke. If only Sasuke was our sensei!"

Then they all started bawling in the middle of the floor.

Naruto opened his mouth to speak - but no sound would come out. Wh..how...how the hell did they find out about that? Naruto wondered - his eyes bulging out of his head. Who...? What the fuck was going on! They had said 'Dating Sasuke'...! Pfft. Naruto wished - no wait. No, he didn't! The selfish bastard could fuck himself for all Naruto cared! But that didn't mean he was going to confirm or deny their claim! Not now - when he had finally stopped giving in to Sasuke's sexual advances. They had never dated - nor would they ever!

"Who told you that?" Naruto nearly screeched. He was half tempted to shake the answer out of Jiro just so the brat would hurry up and answer. There was no way they had figured out the truth by themselves!

"We- we overheard Choij-san talking to Shikamaru-san," Taro sniffled with uncharacteristic hesitation.

"...What?" Naruto choked out. How...how many people...

The door suddenly swung open and in walked Iruka. Because Naruto had specifically requested him to be the extra judge for whether his students were worthy of graduation or not. Unfortunately, Iruka had walked in during both the best and worst time he could have. And Naruto would not only be blamed for making the three triplets cry in the middle of class - if he didn't get them to shut up quickly, they would open their big mouths and spill the biggest secret Naruto could have possibly possessed! The blonde flew forward and clamped his hands over Saburo and Jiro's mouths - ignoring the burning sensation he felt across his face. He also ignored the gooey snot trailing out of their noses and over his hands. Naruto didn't bother with covering Taro's - since the older of the three had only been sniffling silently to himself - while he turned toward his old sensei and attempted a smile.

"Hey!" he greeted with a little too much enthusiasm. Naruto turned it down a notch as he stealthily stepped in front of his two students - blocking them from Iruka's narrowed and accusatory black eyes. "'Sup Iruka-sensei?"

The man continued to watch Naruto as he walked casually over to the desk and made to seat as he waved to his old student. "Hello, Naruto."

Then he sat and said, "Jiro, Taro, Saburo. Ready for your test?"

Naruto laughed nervously, released Jiro and Saburo's mouths (who had still been covered behind his back) and stepped aside as the triplets wiped away the snot hastily from their faces. "Uh, huh," Jiro replied, since he was able to clean up before his brothers. "We're ready!" Though, his declaration lacked conviction.

Naruto scratched at his blonde hair as he walked back over to the desk. He would have to finish this conversation with them later. Right after their test - that is. For now - he had to calm his breathing so that maybe - if he concentrated hard enough - this scalding heat would leave his face.

"We're training them on their ability to form three solid clones?" Iruka whispered for confirmation. Iruka was merely trying to strike up conversation to ease the awkward atmosphere he had appeared to walk into. He hadn't honestly expected Naruto to correct him. Naruto regretted his decision to pick Iruka - almost immediately after sitting down.

"Well, not exactly..." Naruto smiled sheepishly and replied, "I kinda had the students master the sexy jutsu. They had to do at least two versions of their own to graduate."

Iruka sat silently in his chair next to Naruto's for a moment - the calm quickly leaving his body. Then he cracked. "You WHAT!"

* * *

><p>Kakashi placed his hand on Ino's shoulder. The blonde flinched away from the contact and blushed in embarrassment. Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow in confusion as he moved over to the side. "You may leave with your team, now," he said again. The Jonin smiled behind his mask.<p>

"R-right," Ino muttered. She smiled at the three kids a few feet from her. One girl and two boys. Normal. "Ready to go?"

They nodded at their newly issued sensei. "Alright!" the blonde woman winked and pointed to herself. "You can call me Ino or Ino-sensei or just sensei, M'kay?"

They nodded again. One stifled a yawn behind his palm. The woman narrowed her pale eyes at the kids. How unenthusiastic. She would have to fix that. "Alright, let's go."

Since Kakashi had already called Sasuke and Rock Lee's teams, Ino and her squad were the only one's left in the room - save for that Pervert Kakashi. Ino kept an eye on him as she slowly exited the room, not missing how he would pretend to be reading out of his book but had been observing a certain student the entire time. Ino hadn't been sure which one it was until after Sasuke had left. When his three students were trailing behind him - it had only lasted a mere second - but Ino had caught the pervert keep a lingering gaze on one of Sasuke's genin! So there was no doubt about it! The rumor hadn't been a fluke! She didn't know exactly how Sakura was going to take this - when Ino was planning on seeing her later today - But hopefully the pinkette wouldn't flip. It had been her idea for Ino to dig further - after all. So she really hadn't a right to get angry...

Or...perhaps she did.

Ino closed the door behind them - relieved to be finally out of Kakashi's sight. He was really starting to creep her out - now that she knew the truth. She didn't know if it was because he had gotten Sakura pregnant or because he was messing around with a twelve-year-old, but Ino really didn't want to stay around him longer than necessary. It was kinda gross. Especially when he had randomly touched her. Had he no shame?

Ino highly doubted it.

* * *

><p>Sasuke stood back as they slowly walked to the training fields. 'They' meaning him and his team of genin. He stayed behind them, because - This way, he was able to execute a glare deadly enough to make the villagers stop staring without scaring the little kids. He didn't want them to have a bad impression of him, just yet. There was plenty of time for that.<p>

Just like most teams, it consisted of one girl and two boys. Yuki Hara, Kenzo (who strangly didn't have a last name) and Riku Megumi. Yuki was a short little girl with long white hair that trailed down her back and large yellow-green eyes. She was giggly and timid and would constantly brush ruffles out of her dress - and she reminded Sasuke of Sakura when she was 12. Kenzo was the quiet one. He had dark brown hair - almost black, pale blue eyes and a cool attitude. He was silent and stood a few feet away from the other two. Probably because they annoyed him just as much as they did Sasuke. The last one, Riku, was a hyper little kid with black eyes, auburn-colored hair that spiked weirdly at the top of his head and a mouth just as big and loud as a certain blonde that Sasuke was quite familiar with. Sasuke couldn't help but feel that he had been assigned to these three particular genin for a reason. It was like Team 7 all over again.

Sasuke didn't care for looking into his past - if that's what the council was trying to do. And besides that, he had to think of a strategy in order to get Naruto back for what he'd done. It's because of that idiot that he would have to put on a show in the first place. Sasuke didn't know whether or not he wanted to use Karin for the 'show' - or pick someone else. It would be easier - since he was already 'dating' the girl...But she was so annoying. She followed him everywhere and she got into is personal space constantly without permission. Perhaps it would be better for him to pick someone else...

Wait. Why am I even contemplating this? Sasuke wondered. All he had to do was lie. Not like they'd know whether he was fucking her or not.

Exactly. Sasuke smirked to himself when his thoughts went back to how he was going to fuck with Naruto. Since the idiot had been stupid enough to reveal their secret..._activities_, Sasuke thought it would be perfect if he did something he knew would get under Naruto's skin more than anything; He would continue to date Karin. And not only that...he might as well pretend like he could tolerate the girl, to some extent. Because Naruto wasn't a complete imbecile. He would be watching them closely, Sasuke just knew it. And the blonde would be able to tell if Sasuke was faking it or not. The act was ultimately for him, anyway. And Sasuke was pretty pissed.

Not only did he have to prove that he wasn't gay (to Naruto and the mass majority of assholes that apparently believed otherwise) - he also had to show Naruto exactly how he felt about being accused of such things.

Oh, how he was going to love this.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer - No. The following contains: Yaoi. 3k words! Any confusing material will be explained in due time: SasuNaru moment**

* * *

><p><span>Need by Youmadbro<span>

Chapter 15.

Naruto stood there with his palm clasped to the cold wood of this door, waiting for Ino to speak. He had no prior arrangements for the girl to show up at his place, so there was really no reason for her to be there. To be honest, Ino had been the last person he would have suspected to visit him - after what he had found out from Shikamaru earlier that day. She never visited. Rarely anyone did. So she would have a lot of explaining to do - and Naruto didn't particularly want to hear it.

"Can I come in?"

Naruto hadn't a real reason to be wary of the woman - it was not like he had any solid evidence against her. He didn't know for a fact that she had been the one to do it - but if his suspicions were correct, she had. Ino had the biggest mouth in Konoha - besides himself. In a way, Ino was Konoha's proverbial "tattle-tale". She loved to gossip, and what Shikamaru had informed Naruto of the exact type shit - a huge piece of scandal - that would be right up the girl's alley. He had never really had a good impression of her...even when they were younger. That isn't to say he hated her - he just didn't know what to think of her. So he was a little hesitant to let her in his home. Because if it had been Ino...then what the fuck? What did he do to deserve to be teased in such a way? And how the fuck could they believe such unbelievable shit?

Nonetheless, he stepped aside and allowed her to walk into his livingroom. Naruto hurried ahead when he heard the familiar drone of a television in the next room. Fuck, he had almost completely forgot! He fumbled with the stupid remote that seemed extra slippery at the moment - or maybe that was his sweaty hands? - before he got a firm grip on it and pressed the OFF button with both thumbs. Good. It had been an old video recording of the first night celebration between the reformed team 7 after Sasuke's return. It had been recorded by Sakura, who would constantly aim the camera in Naruto and Sasukes direction (who just so happened to be on a couch across from her) because the girl was camera-shy and liked being in 'control'. Or whatever. After a few beers, it all changed. She had been giggly and drunk and telling jokes to Naruto and Sasuke - who were as drunk as their female teammate, if not more. Real-life Naruto had smiled when he watched the video, which he had discovered after a short bout of 'frustration cleaning' in his little shabby 'ol apartment. A habit he had picked up after waking up in the hospital one of those times and been told exactly how bad training can be on the body in excess.

Sakura had completely forgotten about the thing. A sure sign that she had been far more drunk than she should have been - as she must have either forgot she even recorded it, or had a terrible hang over the next day. Or both. Although, it was a good thing, because, looking back, Naruto had just noticed how often video Sasuke would 'accidentally' slip his hand between video Naruto's thighs when trying to catch his balance from his body rolling due to Sakura's hilarious jokes. Naruto hadn't even caught that at the time!

Although, the blonde hadn't been much different.

Sakura was being obnoxious, loud and would constantly comment on how they were a worse drunk than she was. Real-life Naruto snorted at that. Sadly, it was true. What the hell was wrong with Team 7? Falling all over each other, Naruto had ended up a little too close to Sasuke. And after only a few more minutes - he was practically sitting in the bastard's lap! Naruto flushed when video Naruto had purposefully squirmed in Sasuke's lap, under the ruse of adjusting his seating. Sasuke's hands had grabbed at either side of Naruto's waist, the pale teen leaning back to rest his head against the back of the couch. Naruto didn't know HOW Sakura could have missed the obvious lust tinting their eyes - but video Naruto's flush was much deeper than from just being drunk. His eyes were half-lidded and he paused for a moment before he continued to rock back against Sasuke.

Sakura giggled and said, "Stop joking, you guys!"

The raven groaned. He pressed his hips upward once and then murmured, his tone low and husky, "Get off...Naruto..."

He almost sounded...pained.

It was a weak statement, that was for sure. It sounded highly uncharacteristic coming out of Sasuke's mouth, like he was unsure as to whether or not that was what he wanted. Sasuke obviously hadn't wanted video Naruto to get off him, because Naruto could see how Sasuke's knuckles had turned white as his hands pressed more firmly on the blonde's hips. Video Naruto's legs had somehow gotten on either side of Sasuke's. his hands behind him - as he ran his fingers up and down Sasuke's sides. His fingers pulled up the dark-haired teen's shirt a bit - exposing a little of the pale skin of his toned abdomen. Video Naruto's reply was a low hiss - as his head tilted upward - his startling blue eyes fluttering closed in pleasure.

"Make me teme."

It was obvious that neither wanted to move from their spots. The display sent a shiver down Naruto's spine. And he had to FF the movie in order to prevent himself from coming right on the spot. Fuck...had they honestly done that?...Apparently so. And Naruto had just now found out...? Yep. The video had been recorded at Naruto's place on Sakura's birthday! That was at least a couple months before any of the shit between him and Sasuke had ever occured! Before their first time...

So exactly how long had they wanted each other?

Had this been the ...first instance...their first slip-up? Or were there more? Shit, Naruto realized getting drunk in public wouldn't be such a good idea anymore. And then his mind reeled - and a thought struck him.

Did Sasuke remember?

Eventually video Naruto and video Sasuke broke apart (and Sasuke had been undoubtedly hard). But even then, the flirting didn't stop. Naruto was glad he had FF it, because Ino had walked in on one of the more child-friendly moments. Sakura was attempting to teach Naruto proper etiquette when eating ramen. Which was a joke and very humorous, because Sakura was hardly eating with her regular manners either. Naruto was cracking up laughing in the video just like he would have been in real-life, had Ino not interrupted him.

The blonde woman was seated at his couch. Her face was strangely blank of any emotion despite the food war that had been going on before Naruto flipped the OFF switch. If Naruto didn't know any better - he would've thought that Ino would have been more than curious about his home video. Instead, she merely looked disinterested as she placed her folded palms atop her crossed legs.

"I'm throwing a party tonight."

Naruto raised a blonde eyebrow, making to seat.

"You're coming."

...What? Naruto crossed his hands over his chest, not amused about her curt invitation. He narrowed his eyes and regarded the woman for a moment. Was she going to make him? Naruto scoffed inwardly. He didn't want to flat out refuse, but what was with the forcefullness? She could have at least been a bit nicer with the delivery."

"Why?" he tried his best not to sound suspicious.

"'Cause everyone we know'll be there! It's for us Jonin who have finally got a team of genin of our own - come on, You'll like it!"

Everyone you know will be there. Everyone that knows you will be there. Everyone that knows your 'secret' will be there. Everyone. Including Sasuke.

"Is Sasuke gonna be there?" Shit. Why did he have to sound so...needy? Pathetically desperate? Hopeless?...Naruto had tried to sound as neutral as possible, but he didn't think he was convincing enough.

Ino bit her lower lip as glanced away from the blonde - to suppress a blush from spreading across her cheeks. She couldn't look Naruto directly in the eye. It...it was just too obvious now. "If I say 'yes', will you go?"

"No," was his immediate (and thankfully flat) reply.

But...what? Ino raised an eyebrow. "So you won't show up? Not even for _Sasuke_?" She sounded as if there was no way such a thing was possible. As if Naruto would do anything, as long as it pertained to Sasuke in some way or another. Naruto grit his teeth together in an annoyed fashion.

"I don't know why the fuck everyone things everything I do revolves around that bastard! He's not my MASTER - for fucks sake! SHIT!"

Ino full-fledged flushed now. She adjusted her seating awkwardly on Naruto's couch as she looked in the opposite direction of the blonde.

"I never said...he was."

"You didn't need to," his tone was quiet. A huge contrast to his loudness of just a few seconds ago. Huh? Ino couldn't quell the temptation of looking over at Naruto. She was immediately trapped in his piercing stare. "I talked to Shikamaru," was his only explanation.

Oh.

And she literally felt like the sky was crashing down on them. Ino wanted to sink into the ground by the look Naruto was giving her.

"W-well, that's easy to explain," she mumbled, "You see -"

"I don't wanna hear it."

"But Naruto-"

"No. Ino. You obviously don't understand. Sasuke and I...we're not like that. How could you spread lies about us like that? What you said...was false. It...it hurt to think that one of my friends would make up such untrue things about us. You don't understand anything about us...everything we've been through. Had it ever occurred to you that not all the things you hear are true? That maybe - if you looked deeper into it - things aren't always they way they appear? That I -"

Naruto paused, for fear of his voice cracking,

"That I might actually _allow_ Sasuke to fuck me?"

Both blondes were rendered speechless at Naruto's impromptu declaration. They were plunged into an awkward silence that quickly grew stifling because of the blonde's short rant. Their faces were blazing with heat, and they couldn't look at one another. Naruto's last words lingered in the air - swirling around in their minds like a mantra.

Ino suddenly stood. "I...almost forgot," she explained lamely, "Dad wanted me at the shop by five, so..."

Neither waited longer than a second before she suddenly vanished.

* * *

><p>Sasuke watched as the drink in his glass moved slowly in a graceful twirl. He lifted it to his lips and took a sip, his eyes scanning the room once again - carefully avoiding Ino's eyes. Throughout the entirety of his short stay - the girl had been giving him extra purposeful glances - as if she wanted to step forward and strike up a conversation. But Sasuke would look away, breaking eye contact with the girl before she got any ideas. And thankfully, she would just go back to her private conversations with Sakura or chatting with some other guests. There was plenty of other people to talk to because everyone was there. That is, everyone except the person he wanted to see the most. There had been no point in showing up if Naruto hadn't. The whole thing had been an utter waste of time - he could have stayed home instead of attending this shit of a party. He had brought Karin along as his date, fully expecting Naruto to be there. And now the girl wouldn't leave him alone.<p>

"Sasuuu-kun."

Karin snuck up behind him and slipped her arm around his. Sasuke glared at the girl from this angle - irritated that she had yet to get the hint. "Karin - off."

He had to treat her like a dog, otherwise she would stay.

"Awww, but Sasukeee," she leaned in close and whispered in his ear, "You're so hot tonight - it's making me-hmph!"

Sasuke had easily clasped his hand over the girl's mouth - his Sharingan this close to swirling in his eye. "No," he said, then he narrowed his eyes even further, "Stop acting childish or we're leaving."

Karin glared back at him for a moment before she slumped and Sasuke took that as a sign that he could remove his hand. Good, he would rather not feel her hot breath against his palm. He groaned disgustedly as he wiped it on a napkin. "Fine." Karin replied. And thankfully, she left him and went to go chat with Tenten instead.

Sasuke's fury spiked when he heard a familiar voice not three feet away. He could only take so much of their holier than thou attitudes. The looks - he didn't much give a fuck about, but the comments...Why was Konoha always so quick to judge someone?

"...And I don't know what Naruto even sees in that guy," Kiba whispered just loudly enough for Sasuke to hear. The dog boy's companion grunted incoherently. Sasuke didn't even bother to glance over at them, figuring the other person was probably Choji. How lovely. Sasuke's initial comeback would have been,

"A 12 inch dick. What does Hinata see in you?"

But he wasn't gay. So, instead, he set his cup down as if it was no longer of any interest and walked right passed them, murmuring while he left,

"I wonder if your girlfriend knows about your 'games' with Akamaru..."

Sasuke had had the misfortune of stumbling upon a rather 'interesting' display of affection between man and man's best friend. It was for that reason that he never ventured over to training ground 3 without prior notice of who would be there.

It had been a retorical statement - of course she didn't. A statement that had the words, "Shut the fuck up and suck my dick you lowly dog breath fool" stamped across the top. A threat, if you will. And - for once - Kiba did just that (the first part, that is). Because he knew better than to challenge the Uchiha head-on. Especially if Sasuke was dead serious. But you see, he wan't prone to pussy-footing around Sasuke like everyone else chose to do. And he didn't quite like backing down like a little bitch. It was a game of pride - a game that, unfortunately for Sasuke, Kiba was determined to win.

"Yeah? Well - At least I'm not gay!" he called after him.

Sasuke stopped midstep on his way to the restroom. His blood was boiling as he literally felt his surroundings freeze. The noise, the chatter, the music. Hell, even the people had stopped grinding against one another because of the dog's big ass mouth. If they didn't know about the secret then - they sure in the fuck did now.

And what did Kiba mean - he wasn't gay? The last time Sasuke checked, Akamaru was a boy dog. But Maybe Kiba didn't consider it the same thing - since he wasn't human.

Sasuke wanted nothing more than to rip his fist through Kiba's chest. To chuckle crazily as his fingers curled through the dog's insides and made their way to his intestine. As he squeezed the internal organs until they burst - blood splattering all over him. But he knew the rules...and unnecessary violence was one that the council had strictly prohibited. So he merely stuffed his hands in his pockets and trudged out of the room. He decided, after a good dose of his pride had washed away from just leaving the scene like that - that he would just take his anger out on the main perpetrator in all this. He would store up his hatred - his frustrations - and release them all on Naruto. It was only a matter of time before Sasuke would be presented with the perfect opportunity. Sasuke smirked. He had always liked rough sex, anyway.

oOo

Right when he was about to open the restroom door - it flew open. The pale bastard that was suppose to look like him was on the other side. The heavy smell of shit wafted through the air behind him. Sasuke fucking hated this bastard.

"Are you upset because Naruto didn't show up tonight?"

Sasuke clinched his fist at his side - his patience growing thin. Don't hit him Sasuke, he thought to himself in an attempt to calm his nerves, the idiot doesn't know any better. The dark-haired man pushed Sai out of the way and ignored his question altogether - slamming the wooden door in his face. Sasuke felt a wave of exhaustion overcome him once the door was shut. He unzipped his pants and immediately got down to business. He tried to ignore the headache that was pounding at his skull - his brain telling him that it wasn't completely the Konoha Shinobi's fault he was feeling this way. The piss trickled out slowly, Sasuke hissing the whole way.

It's getting worse, he mused, the pain.

* * *

><p>Q: What do you think Naruto found out?<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer - No. The following contains: Yaoi. Why are you guys still reading this? LOL. Why am I still writing it? Two updates in a row - W00t! And this chapter is loooong. With a lot of switching back and forth lol. (you'll see what I mean). AND the plot WILL NO LONGER MOVE AT A SNAIL PACE people! FINALLY - something action-y! lolol BTW I hit a cool milestone : 70 fxin reviews ! - are you shitting me? Well, no wonder...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Need by Youmadbro<span>

Chapter 16.

Sakura hummed appreciatively as she chewed slowly on the olive, her eyes rolling in the back of her head. The girl was so absorbed in the wonderfully bitter taste of her vegetable, she hadn't even noticed Ino come up beside her until she had opened her eyes again. Sakura raised a curious eyebrow at her friend, who didn't look as happy as the host of a party should.

"Naruto still hasn't shown up, huh?"

"He totally hate's me now..." Ino sighed and then faced Sakura, her pale blue eyes a bit glum. "He thinks I'm the one that told Shikamaru about him and Sasuke."

Both of Sakura's eyebrows rose. "But weren't you?"

"No!" Ino whispered loudly, she mindlessly flicked her fringe out of her eyes as she grumbled, "I know it's shocking but I didn't tell anyone! I'm not even the person who found out first-hand..."

Sakura blinked, her jaw stilled in her chewing for a moment. "No shit? Then who was it?"

Ino shrugged, biting her lip. She watched as a few party-goers passed before she replied, "...I have no idea."

Sakura scowled. This was unbelievable. "So there's a chance that the rumor could be a fake?" she hissed in disbelief. "You mean to tell me - all this time - I have been thinking that Sasuke has been using his Sharingan to force Naruto into sex - for NO REASON?"

"Woah, woah! Hold on a minute! He WHAT?"

Sakura glanced around them before lowering her voice. Ino had to practically strain her ears to hear her. "I heard that Sasuke's been," she hesitated. It was hard enough to think it. Saying it was a different story. "_Raping _him."

Ino gaped soundlessly before she shook her head. "Who told you that?" Ino's eyes were like saucers now. There was...no way! That was definitely not what _she _heard.

"Well, one day Hinata came to me and-"

"She told you that Sasuke was_ raping_ Naruto?"

"Shhh, no. Just listen. She suggested that perhaps there might be something...strange, about Sasuke and Naruto's relationship. Because earlier that day, Kiba had mentioned something about Sasuke's scent being on Naruto-"

"His scent?" Sakura gave her a skeptical look, as if to say 'do I have to explain'. Ino nodded, "Oh," a blush tinted her cheeks. "But that's not enough evidence to believe that he's raping him! Gosh, billboard brow - everyone knows that Naruto would give it up willingly-"

"I know! That's what _I_ thought, too...at first, because Naruto's always been so...open, about everything, ya know? Kami knows it was starting to get obvious that his 'bond' with Sasuke seemed like more than just brotherly love. So why would he try something like that?"

Ino rolled her eyes, "I'm sure Sasuke wouldn't-"

"Ino! Sasuke would _never_ express his innermost feelings to anyone. Not even Naruto! It's hard enough for him to _show _emotion - let alone express it! He must have been devastated to find out that he was gay. And worse - lusting after his BEST FRIEND! And Naruto's just so dense...The only way Sasuke could ever get what he wanted was if he forced himself on him!" Sakura's sea-foam green eyes flashed and she nearly dropped her glass. "No wonder he deemed restoring his clan a lost cause!" her voice has risen an octave as her shock rose. Ino ignored her friends shocked state as she asked,

"So - what? He's dating Karin to cover it up?"

"No, thats...that's where I'm confused." Sakura popped another olive in her mouth and chewed, her gaze trailing to the middle of Ino's large livingroom. "It's obvious he doesn't like her..."

Both girls watched as Sasuke shoved Karin away from him. The redhead ignored it - bringing her arm to link with the Uchiha's. Their faces were barely inches apart - close enough that they might kiss. But he had his hand firmly clasped over her mouth. And he was glaring at her.

"So why else would he date that bitch?"

Sakura shrugged - but then a thought popped into her head and she blinked at her friend as she pieced it together. Ino widened her eyes minutely, "What?"

Sakura held up a finger," What if-"

"Yes, what if?" Ino asked impatiently.

"What if the rumor_ wasn't _true...what if Sasuke's not really gay? What if he rumor had been a lie from the very beginning - and Sasuke's only now agreed to date someone because he doesn't want Naruto to get any...ideas."

Ino's eyes widened further. "Oooh. I get what you're saying. Like, what if Naruto had heard the rumor, too - and wanted it to be true or something?" she stifled a giggle as she glanced at Sasuke. "That'd be...awkward."

"Exactly. It's like finding out that the person you have loved for most of your life has been raping you. But then you find out it isn't true. And _then_ you discover that you kind of want them to do..._those_ things. But you can't think that way - because it's your best friend. And then everything gets complicated and you can no longer look at him the same way again." Sakura watched the interaction between Kiba and Sasuke for a moment before she sighed. "That would be horrible..."

Ino nodded slowly, "No wonder Naruto's so pissed."

"But then again...what if Sasuke _was _gay?"

Ino didn't care to comment - allowing her friend form her own assumptions.

"And the only reason he's dating Karin is because-" Sakura suddenly gasped, her glass slipping out of her hands and falling to the ground - shattering upon impact.

"Forehead!" Ino shrieked.

But Sakura ignored her. Her eyes glued to the blonde standing awkwardly in the doorway. "...because he's in denial," she whispered.

And Ino continued to pick up the pieces of glass as if she hadn't heard Sakura. As if the words hadn't made her still in her ministrations for a moment. Because that was exactly the same conclusion she had come to. Because the truth was, she DID know who had spread the rumor. But that didn't mean she had to let Sakura know who it was.

* * *

><p>I know these symptoms, the raven mused. His disgust grew as the realization struck. His hands practically trembled in his anger.<p>

He'd had the same thing happen once before. But it had been during the time when he had been a missing-nin. Living under the snack-sennin and hadn't gotten cured until years later. When Naruto had brought him back to Konoha. Thanks to Lady Tsunade - his suffering had been lessened. But that was no longer the case...

That... _bitch_, Karin! Had gotten him infected again!

When Sasuke exited the restroom, he went straight up to Karin - grabbing her by the wrist forcefully. The girl had been in the middle of conversation with a random patron who had scurried away upon seeing the Uchiha approaching. She squeaked as his grip tightened on her pale flesh - her eyes narrowing at the man.

"We're leaving," he stated simply, leaving no room for argument.

The girl protested briefly, sputtering as she spilled some of her drink on her dess - but allowed Sasuke to pull her, nonetheless. They came to an immediate halt not two steps into their departure. And Karin had to crane her neck around the raven to see what had made him freeze so suddenly. Therefore, she was not surprised to see Naruto - of all people - standing in the center of a large crowd of people that had apparently gathered around him soon after his arrival. Sasuke loosened his grip on Karin's wrist - only to grab her by the hand instead. He pulled her close, practically slamming their chests together.

"Wha-"

"Shhh," Sasuke whispered - surprisingly soothingly in the girl's ear. It took every cell in his body to remain gentle with the bitch - and not accidentally crush her hand in his grip. "Dance," he ordered. The girl obeyed, albeit reluctantly, her hands going up to circle around Sasuke's neck. While the raven released her hand and brought his down to lightly touch her sides. As less contact as possible would be nice. He just needed to do this long enough to grab Naruto's attention. Then, they could go. And he could beat the shit out of this useless infected bitch.

They turned slowly - their hips gently rocking to the soft music that drifted through the speakers. Their movements had gathered most eyes in the room. Sasuke was amused to see that everyone was looking at him - mostly in disbelief. But, not so amused to see that almost all of them were glancing from him to Naruto, as if there were something scandalous going on. Something that shouldn't be. As if to say - you should be dancing with him, not her! Or, perhaps silently wondering why Naruto was just standing there and talking to strangers, and not beating the shit out of Sasuke for cheating on him. Sasuke knew this would happen. That was why he'd prepared himself for what he might have to do next. Phase two, in other words. Just in case.

He lowered his mouth so that it ghosted over the shell of Karin's ear, making the girl breathe harshly against his neck. Sasuke smirked, the tips of his fingers teasing Karin's swaying hips. "Pretend I'm whispering dirty things into you ear," he spoke softly. Goosebumps trailed down Karin's spine at the feel of his warm body pressed against her own. At the feel of his hot breath blowing in her ear. She nodded mutely, her face heating up. Her whole body felt like it was on fire. Why didn't he just do it? Pretending would be a lot easier, then.

"I'm going to lower my hands, Karin... And when I give the word; moan."

oOo

Sasuke was looking at him. And Naruto ignored it, continuing to greet his friends. His TRUE friends. He had come here for them - deciding that it wasn't fair to stay at home if it wasn't their faults he was feeling upset. Fuck the bastard, he wouldn't give him the benefit of acknowledging his existence. But after a few seconds, Naruto couldn't help himself - he looked up at the couple in the middle of the floor. He was touching Karin. With the same fingers he had used to touch Naruto not too long ago. I...hate him. Naruto turned back to what he was doing - digging chex from the large bowl. He couldn't help but look up when he heard it. Karin. Giggling. Karin was giggling and blushing and Sasuke - the bastard - was smirking like the emotionless jerk he is while he whispered in her ear. The next thing the blonde knew, the glass from his cup was stabbing into his hand - while red liquid was slowly trickling down his shaking fist. Dripping to the floor - mixing with his blood.

"Oh, goodness!"

Naruto looked down to see a girl crouched before him. She was a small build, had nondescript features, though...she looked vaguely familiar. Naruto allowed her to wipe up the mess he had made - his distraction being her head. Which was bobbing up and down as she scrubbed at the floor.

Like Sasuke...the blonde mused. When he would treat me to 'dessert'.

"I like your shirt," the girl said, her face finally coming into view again, "It's very cute on you."

Naruto looked down at his plain dark blue top and back up at the girl. "Thanks," he murmured. His voice sounded foreign in his own ears.

"No need to thank me," she blushed as she leaned across the blonde to throw away the used napkins. "You're a handsome guy, Naruto."

Naruto suddenly grabbed her shoulder - halting her from plucking anymore glass from his hand. Her brown eyes were wide - her blush still tinting her cheeks. Then he remembered. He knew who this girl was...her name was Tenten. Wasn't it? She was barely recognizable without the buns - her hair flowing freely down her back. It was a lot longer than Naruto would have imagined. And it made her...attractive.

"Wanna dance?"

oOo

Sasuke could see that the crowd around the blonde had finally dispersed. Naruto was standing by a lone brunette in front of the appetizer table. He appeared to be watching the girl intently - as she cleaned up a mess at his feet - but Sasuke could tell by the angle of the blonde's body that Naruto's attention was directed elsewhere. He almost scoffed in amusement and satisfaction when the blonde's deep blue eyes left the random girl's head to meet directly with his. They stayed like that - staring into each other's eyes. Analyzing the windows of their souls - reading each other's thoughts - for an uncertain amount of time. Before Naruto's stoic mask wavered and the hurt flashed before his eyes. It was raw and a tab bit confused - there was no mistaking it. Sasuke could never mistake that look for something else because that was the same look Naruto had given him during their battle at the Valley of the End. When the dobe had finally realized that Sasuke wouldn't think twice about killing him.

But that was just it. When Naruto had given Sasuke that look back then, it made him realize something; He hadn't even _wanted_to kill him. No...quite the opposite, in fact. And fuck, if that wasn't the same look that had haunted Sasuke's nightmares throughout most of his stay in Sound for the next few years afterwards, then...

...then he didn't want to wipe that stupid look right off the dobe's idiotic face.

It didn't suit in...Sasuke hated it. But even more, he hated that he cared enough to want to do something about it. Emotion was a weakness, Naruto had proven that to be a fact many times in the past. But because Naruto was so dense, he had yet to learn that lesson. So Sasuke had to show him why being gay wasn't an option. Why falling in love with your best friend was wrong. Why thinking that sex would lead to something more was stupid. He had to show Naruto the suffering that comes along with being in love so that maybe - if he could - Naruto would learn to stop...

Because what he was asking for just wasn't...fair.

oOo

Naruto knew right when he had asked her that he was not doing this because he truly felt like dancing. No, it was more or less a distraction. Though, it was better than standing around and getting depressed - because he would just pretend that none of it effected him. Then maybe the cocky bastard would think twice about trying to seduce the Great Naruto Uzumaki! Especially because Naruto wasn't going to give him shit. Sasuke had had his 'lovin'. And he hadn't appreciated it a bit. So Naruto had officially made up his mind that there was nothing he could do about it. He had finally come to terms with himself. That Sasuke and Karin were a couple. That Sasuke was straight...and the only reason he had fucked Naruto all those times is because he was afraid of...commitment. A real relationship with real emotions involved. Naruto had been his only option. So now that Sasuke through with him - the rumor he had discovered was easier to bear. Maybe a little. Because he wouldn't have to lie to everyone when they asked if it were true or not. He would be being completely honest when he said,

"Nope, the teme and I aren't a couple."

But that wasn't entirely the case. Apparently, Shikamaru had heard more than just that. He had told Naruto that he heard from Choji that Sasuke had been manipulating him against his will. People had said that Naruto was under Sasuke's complete control - because of the Sharingan - and that he was Sasuke's 'sex slave'. And also, that Sasuke was only dating Karin to cover up the fact that he did freaky shit to Naruto behind everyone's back. Naruto didn't understand how they could believe it, but they did. It only made him mad to think that the village knew Sasuke so little. Knew him so little. But it also made him secretly thrilled. Because now the bastard would have to suffer from the gossip just as much as he had suffered from their secret relationship. He was more than glad the secret was out - even though he wished it had been revealed by him (after somehow changing Sasuke's mind about such things.) And if only it were the truth...it would make him feel a lot better at the moment. Having Sasuke flirt openly with Karin and for Naruto to be constantly reminded that what he shared with Sasuke would never turn into that - it really made him feel like shit. Like he wasn't worth anything. That Naruto meant nothing to him. Nothing more than a whole, that is. Not even a best friend. Because a friend would never do something like that. He was toying with Naruto's emotions...and he was also toying with Karin's emotions...And for no other reason that the obvious.

Because we let him.

And Naruto didn't even know why, anymore. Sasuke didn't give him a reason to. So that's why he decided,

I'm not going to let you hurt me, anymore Sasuke. Nope, Naruto smiled, a cruel smile that was not fitting on his handsome face, I'm going to make you wish you had never hurt me. I'm going to make you want me more than I ever wanted you.

He nuzzled his face in Tenten's neck - eliciting a short gasp from the girl. He breathed in her sweet scent - the smell traveling through his senses and leaving a tingling sensation. It didn't feel right. But...it didn't really feel wrong, either.

...I'm going to make _you _beg.

oOo

"Moan," he commanded silently.

And Karin did just that. Perhaps a bit too effectively, if you asked Sasuke, but he wasn't complaining. It had gotten the job done. Upon hearing the pleasure cry - Sakura immediately retched - her stomach lurching as she spilled the contents of her meal all over Ino's floor. The blonde woman 'eek'd' - appalled, while Hinata's head slammed against the edge of the appetizers table. The glasses and bowls and various snacks came tumbling down in a cascade of color - Before all hell broke loose. The room quickly buzzed in disarray as people flew this way and that - to help assist with messes they hadn't contributed to creating. A few made sure to send angry glares to the pair that stood in the center of the room - but Sasuke hardly noticed. Because amongst all the choas - Naruto continued to stand, frozen. He had apparently lost his dancing partner - as his big blue eyes were bright and glistening with controlled emotions as he continued to stare at Sasuke. The raven untangled himself from Karin - who immediately dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes from the lack of support.

She could still feel Sasuke's strong body - his warmth - against her own. She could still remember how his breath had coated her ear. Her hand was trembling in her contentment - as she lifted her gaze to see Sasuke. But he was moving. And as her eyes trailed slowly to where he was looking she realized that he was approaching Naruto. She watched them with a frown - her momentary high quickly turning into a dull ache. Her chest felt heavy and she tried to will away the feeling but it grew increasingly stronger the longer Sasuke stood that close to Naruto - their eyes locked on one another as if they were the only one's in the room.

Sasuke lifted his hand toward Naruto's face and Karin was surprised to feel Naruto's chakra spike so suddenly. And with such power! Her red eye's widened and she adjusted her glasses. Did Sasuke effect him that much?

The blonde smacked away the hand and said something to Sasuke. Karin couldn't hear it over the loud bustle in the room and the pounding of her heart and then -

SLAP!

A loud smacking sound of flesh against flesh resounded throughout the room and everyone paused in what they were doing to turn toward that direction. Naruto had his fist raised - Sasuke's head was flying back as he stumbled backward from the momentum. He stood there in shock for a moment - then his eyes narrowed and flashed red - and Naruto just smirked at him. It was a dry smirk, devoid of even the smallest drop of mirth. It nearly terrified Karin that Naruto - who was so full of emotion - was capable of making such an expression.

"Teme," it could be heard by everyone - because there was no other noise in the room at the time. "If you want me so badly - come and get me."

And then Naruto vanished in a puff of smoke.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer - No. The following contains: Yaoi. W00t! Confrontation? This one is shorter than 15-16. But those two were considerably longer than the rest. This might be the last update for awhile - just lettin' ya know. **

* * *

><p><span>Need by Youmadbro<span>

Chapter 17.

Sasuke smirked down at him. He truly looked as if he were happy to be causing Naruto so much pain. The blonde fought down the fire that seemed to alight in his core. Their surroundings dissolved into nothing as they continued to stand so close.

"So you finally chose to show up..." Sasuke's smirk grew. His dark eyes flashed sinister. Naruto felt his stomach flip as his eyes remained on the bastard's. His face grew warm and he quickly felt his body pulling toward Sasuke's - despite himself. "Not for you, bastard," Naruto snapped flippantly.

Sasuke's face went back to his signature apathy. His dark eyes growing darker. "Right," he murmured sarcastically.

He pressed closer to Naruto - the blonde sucking in a sharp breath of air. He tried his best to ignore the spark of electricity that shot throughout his body at the feel of the bastard's lithe form so close to him. Sasuke smirk returned as he ran a palm across Naruto's whiskered cheek.

"Yet...I affect you so much."

Naruto's startling blue eyes narrowed at his ex-teammate - his body suddenly growing ridged. "You're not gay, remember?..So stop trying to get a rise out of me."

Sasuke's light touch burned Naruto's flesh and left a trail across his cheeks as he brought it down to cup the blonde's chin.

"There _is_ no 'trying' when it comes to you, Naru-chan," Sasuke teased lightly, his voice lowering to a deep husky timbre.

Naruto suddenly smacked the bastard's hand away - finally fed up. "Fuck you."

And he slammed his fist into Sasuke's face before he could even see it coming. The bastard staggered backward - in utter shock. Once he realized what had happened - he glared at Naruto, the Sharingan swirling to life. Naruto smirked playfully at his best friend and said aloud.

"If you want me so badly...come and get me."

And then he teleported on the spot.

* * *

><p>Sasuke stood there - in the room full of Konoha's Shinobi - the deafening silence surrounding him. He suddenly felt very exposed - as if he were caught in a very private moment and all his past transgressions had been suddenly brought before the light. Right in front of his eyes. In the middle of taking a shit. While standing in the middle of Orochimaru's den - being bathed by the Snake-Sennin himself. He stood like a statue as his brain slowly started to translate exactly what the fuck had happened. Exactly what Naruto had just said to him. And then a voice entered his thoughts.<p>

"You're just going to let him leave like that?"

And it was that bastard Shikamaru. And he had drawled that particular sentence the way the usually lazy genius would have. With a cigarette between his lips. Sasuke could smell the putrid odor from across the room. Or, as far away as Shikamaru was - seeing as Sasuke wasn't really looking at anyone. He was just staring at a wall, assuming that the crowd had gathered in a sort of semi-circle around him. And hoping that none of them could see the deep crimson coating his cheeks. He...was going go kill that dobe!

And Sasuke teleported away from that place - filled with those eyes - those disapproving eyes - not a second later.

* * *

><p>"Get your ass out here, dobe!" Sasuke hollered. He tore open the doors, threw over furniture. Turned his whole living space inside-out. Before he realized that he didn't sense Naruto's chakra signature anywhere - so of course, he had been wasting his time.<p>

"Tch," Sasuke 'tsk'd in frustration. And he stormed out of the blonde's place to head toward the next most likely place: The Hokage Monument.

oOo

"What a bastard," Naruto muttered under his breath. He cross-legged sat atop the Yondaime Hokage's rock head - his arms crossed over his chest. The blonde looked across the expanse of the village below - his thoughts stuck on his current predicament. "Sasuke's such a heartless teme...isn't he, Dad?"

"Hn, idiot."

Naruto flipped his head around and jumped up - startled. "Heh heh, Sasuke!" he laughed nervously as the raven approached. He didnt actually expect the asshole to follow him! "What are you - " Sasuke held his arm out to the side when blue sparks of electricity suddenly shot from his palm - a tail of sparks flying up the length of his arm. The incessant chirping of birds split throw the still night air. "No, wait! You - " Naruto charged a rasengan in his palm right as Sasuke started charging toward him. They intercepted each other's attacks - a huge mound of chakra forming from where their justsus connected between their outstretched limbs. The sheer power gnawed at their flesh as they struggled to keep their feet on the ground. The pressure pushed them further - further - back - until a large circle of white surrounded their senses. And it was then - in that state of nothingness - that they - Two High Level Shinobi - were able to read each other's thoughts.

After a short moment they broke apart with a cackle and a boom - their bodies flying to opposite sides of the monument.

When their bodies calmed enough to the point where the only thing left was to fill their lungs with air, they lifted themselves from their positions - their eyes meeting from several feet away. Sasuke breathed heavily as he watched Naruto warily - he had discovered more than he had bargained for. As the dobe had with him.

"Shit, Sasuke," Naruto gasped between pants. He wiped the side of his mouth with his trashy orange sleeve, catching the slight drool that had dribbled out during their clash. Sasuke had to wonder when Naruto had the time to grab his jacket - the dobe hadn't had it at the party. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

Even through the dark - Sasuke could see the annoying concern on the blonde's face. His deep blue eyes were wide and unwavering. Sasuke glared back at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sasuke demanded adamantly. It was worth a shot...maybe Naruto would take the less than subtle hint and just drop it.

Naruto stood to his full height and lifted a hand to his chest - his blue eyes searing into Sasuke's. "I could see...what's in your heart," he took a step forward.

Or not.

"Stay away from me!" The idiot's being irrational. He thinks - just because we exchanged jutsu...!

Naruto ignored Sasuke and took another step forward. "You could have told me earlier," he insisted, "And maybe then I wouldn't have-"

"Wouldn't have WHAT? Wouldn't have told the whole FUCKING village that were fucking? THAT I'M GAY?"

Naruto flinched back - his eyes growing downcast as if Sasuke's words had hurt him physically. "Why are you saying that? I didn't tell them anyth-"

"Just SHUT UP!"

Naruto barely avoided the punch to his skull. He was able to grab Sasuke's fist just in time and twist his body in the opposite direction. Sasuke tossed several kunai as he flew - catching himself on all fours as he landed. His aim had been way off. Naruto hadn't even had to duck. Sasuke was losing it.

"But Sasuke - I-"

"You told them, Naruto. They're whispering about us. They're mocking me! Their words - Filled with disgust and scorn! You told them that I was a FUCKING FAG! Admit it! You loud-mouth LOSER!"

Naruto's eyes narrowed to slits and he clenched his fist. "I DID NOT! JUST LISTEN TO ME, SASUKE! Shikamaru told me that -"

"Shut your damn mouth, Usuratonkachi! Or I will make y-"

"They think you've been RAPING ME, Sasuke!"

There was a pause. Sasuke stared blankly ahead at Naruto - who couldn't help but notice how Sasuke's body has tensed considerably. The blonde felt an indescribable sensation - as if his energy was draining from his body at a rapid rate. Naruto heightened his chakra senses and could suddenly feel several chakra signatures a few hundred feet below. Signatures he hadn't noticed just a second ago. Fuck. He lowered his voice as best he could.

"They think you've been forcing me...that I didn't have any say in it at all..." Naruto's voice caught in his throat. He sounded uncharacteristically meek, "Can you believe it? This whole time - none of them questioned whether I was even okay with it or not. I guess," Naruto ran a hand through his hair - his face growing warm. His eyes were piercing and swimming with emotions as he lifted his gaze from the ground to stare directly at Sasuke. "I guess it's been obvious for some time that I'm in love with you, Sasuke," he said it so nonchalantly. It sent a chill down Sasuke's spine. "So no one cared to tell me anything...since they figured that's what I would want, anyway."

Sasuke did not have to strength to move his gaze away from Naruto's.

"But, you see...that's where they're right. I don't think I would've minded so much - if you had been using my body for your own personal use...even Against my will. Just as long as you -"

"Naruto," Sasuke cut him off shortly.

"Sasuke," the blonde paused, his eyes shimmering. He pressed them closed and Sasuke pretended not to have seen the two lines of liquid that trailed down his cheeks. "Why?"

Naruto looked up again - his eyes barely even open, but enough to let the tears flow freely. "Why can't you just admit that you -" he hiccuped and covered his face with his arm. From beneath his arm came a pained whimper. Then a muffled whisper that sounded suspiciously like, "I love you so much."

The words 'I don't' formed at the tip of Sasuke's tongue - but they were stuck - as he found that he couldn't openly dispute that claim. Not...not now. The raven's chest felt heavy - Sasuke fisted the cloth where his heart was located - his face twisting into a look of extreme discomfort as an excruciating pain split through his insides. Naruto was sobbing heavily in his sleeve now, his occasional sniffles being muffled by the thick cloth. It was Sasuke's turn to take a step forward.

"Then it wasn't you..." the dark-haired man asked stoically, his question coming out as more of a statement - through the silence and Naruto's bawling - immediately easing the tense atmosphere. Naruto's shaking ceased. And then he wiped at his face furiously with his arm. Then he slowly lifted his face and smiled at Sasuke. A big fake smile. The dark-haired man scowled.

"Nope. I told you already, teme," Naruto sniffled once, trying to clear his nasal passage of excess phlegm. His smile remained intact, even with the redness of his eyes - the flushing of his cheeks. "But...I guess what I did in there was kinda stupid, eh?" he had the decency to look sheepish - though Sasuke didn't know what for - as he scratched the back of his head like he does whenever he's nervous about something. "I'm sorry." Sasuke raised a dark eyebrow languidly, wondering where the random apology had come from. "I kinda confirmed the rumor with what I said...huh?"

Sasuke's eyes shrunk as he directed a glare at Naruto. He recalled exactly what the idiot was referring to. He'd almost forgotten - damn dobe! No wonder everyone had followed them all the way out here. If he was lucky - the council still hadn't caught wind of what had transpired. Then, maybe - he could still rectify the situation into what _should _have gone on, rather than what did. All that took was a little persuasion on his part. The idiot... he causes all sorts of trouble, Sasuke mused.

"Whatever," the raven mumbled.

Naruto rolled his eyes at Sasuke, his face smug. Sasuke had to wonder how Naruto could fake emotions so smoothly. It was almost convincing. Or was it the darkness from the outside that was playing tricks on him? If Sasuke was only able to see his eyes in a better light...

"See ya tomorrow, I guess? I'm sure Karin's not too happy with you right now," Naruto snickered. Sasuke was surprised to find that it sounded...genuine. "And maybe tomorrow we can find the bastard that spread lies about us. Sound good? Mk. Bye, teme!"

With a salut and a wink - Naruto disappeared once more. Sasuke blinked stupidly for a moment before he left as well.

And Sasuke lie awake all night.

Wondering why it felt like there was a gaping hole through his chest.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer - No. The following contains: Yaoi. Just kidding. No, I thought it would be - but I was wrong. AGAIN. It would appear as if updating is an addiction of mine, lately. I concur with this analysis. **

* * *

><p><span>Need by Youmadbro<span>

Chapter 18.

The next morning the raven woke up as groggily as ever - considering, barely two hours earlier was when he had just drifted off to sleep. It felt like there was a heavy weight on his chest. He groaned and tried to move - but he felt...constrained. His felt as if his body was pinned to the bed and something large was rested atop of him that was restricting his movements. The raven-haired man finally pried his eyelids open when he felt a heat blowing in his face. His eyes shot wide open upon seeing two large cerulean orbs surrounded by white staring back at him. They were but a few inches away from his own. And the owner of those unique eyes - Naruto Uzumaki - was sitting on top of him - breathing in his face.

"Rise and shine, bastard!" the blonde chirped happily. He had a big toothy grin spread across his face. Sasuke just stared.

"You got genin to train! Come on - get up!" Naruto lifted himself up and pulled Sasuke's arm with him. "Up, up, up!"

Sasuke grumbled but allowed Naruto to lift him into a sitting position. He body felt only slightly lighter - now that Naruto had gotten off of him. His limbs felt weak and his brain was having a hard time focusing while he watched Naruto move around so quickly. The blonde was scrambling around Sasuke's room, digging clothes out of the closet and grabbing his ninja gear. When Naruto had grabbed everything he deemed important or necessary for leaving the house - he dropped all of the items at the foot of Sasuke's bed and pressed his hands into the mattress. He leaned over the edge of the bed and smiled brightly at the raven - a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"'Kay, now get dressed. I'll go cook breakfast while you're doing that."

Sasuke suppressed a yawn behind his palm as Naruto left. He lifted the shirt Naruto had selected for him and stared blankly at the Uchiha crest imprinted on the back. It took him a total of twenty seconds to process exactly what Naruto had said. And once he had, he immediately stood and dashed into the kitchen. In the short time that he was left alone, the dobe had already managed to start a mini fire on his stove. He was swatting at it with a dish pan while one of his clones filling a cup of water - presumably gathering the water as a means of putting the fire out. The raven slunk up behind his shorter male, leaning over him to turn off the shove. Sasuke grabbed the cloth that had caught fire atop it and flicked it into the sink. The flames burnt out the moment the running water from the faucet touched them. He smirked down at the dobe - when Naruto could do nothing but stare. Then he felt Naruto's body tense against his - and Sasuke's smirk dropped when Naruto just stood there. With the pan still gripped tightly at his side. And the stupid clone of his still gathering ingredients from out of the 'fridge.

Sasuke lifted a hand to touch Naruto's hip as he leaned in close - so close that he could practically smell the nervous tension on the back of Naruto's neck. And something else...something new. It was a fresh scent - and also slightly sweet. But a good sweet, the raven mused, as he slowly breathed in the smell. Naruto must have gotten a new type of conditioner. Sasuke lowered his face so that his mouth aligned with Naruto's ear and whispered, "Good-morning, idiot."

Naruto smirked - albeit discreetly - and whispered back,"Sasuke, I can't cook if you're pressed against me like this."

Sasuke chuckled lowly as he pressed his body more firmly against Naruto's. His fingers from the hand placed on Naruto's hip slipped underneath the blonde's shirt. And he could feel Naruto's skin quiver against his palm as he ran it up the blonde's torso. "Good, because I'm not really hungry for...let me guess, ramen?"

"Tch, no...bastard... I was gonna make some bacoah! - cut that out Sasuke!" A sound escaped Naruto's throat as Sasuke suddenly poked his belly button. He blonde squirmed and bit his lip - fighting the urge to burst out in laughter. Sasuke was wriggling his fingers around Naruto's navel - and the blonde found it increasingly harder to keep his breathing steady as his hand pressed tightly against the edge of the sink. "S-stop it-"

"Or what?" Sasuke murmured in monotone.

"O-or i'll," Naruto's voice quivered as he tried to remain calm. He set the pan atop the counter and quickly grabbed the pale appendage that had slipped underneath his shirt - stilling the raven from tickling him further. Sasuke was unperturbed with Naruto's hand around his. He merely guided both of their hands to the waistband of Naruto's boxers and slipped them inside.

"S'ke!" Naruto squeaked.

"Hn, It seems I'm hungry for something else..." Sasuke said, completely ignoring Naruto's thrashing in front of him. "Something...dobe flavored."

Naruto almost completely lost his composure at the feel of Sasuke's cold fingers against his sensitive flesh. He tried desperately to bring their hands from traveling lower.

"Sasuke," Naruto hissed, "Stop. If - If you don't love me- If you're not _ in_ love with me-"

"What if I was?"

"...what?"

"I said," Sasuke closed his eyes, letting his nostrils fill with Naruto's deliciously sweet scent,"What if I was, idiot?"

Naruto gulped audibly. "You're...you're in love with me?"

"Sasuke?" came a screeching voice from behind.

"Karin?" came Naruto's startled voice from somewhere off to Sasuke's side. He looked down to discover the dobe was no longer between him and the counter.

Sasuke turned around and faced his two intruders, his eyes narrowing. The red-headed woman just stared straight ahead - her eyes welling up. The blonde was looking as confused as ever, glancing back and forth between Sasuke and Karin. "How could you?" she asked and then something flashed in Naruto's azure eyes. He glared at Sasuke - his eyes welling up as well. And for once - Sasuke hadn't a clue as to what to do - when Karin and Naruto started walking toward him at the same time.

"I hate you," they muttered in unison. "I hate you, Sasuke!"

"Wait - Naruto-"

Sasuke backed up into the counter and prepared himself for the slaps to come. But - as the hands made contact with his flesh - they didn't stop there. It felt as if they were ripping through his face - tearing through the muscle and collagen and bone - and breaking everything to shards. A blinding light flashed before his vision and Sasuke found that the pain through his face was steadily spreading throughout his whole body. It pulsated once or twice before it exploded - the pain radiating toward the center of his chest. It burned a whole in that spot - leaving it feeling empty and hollow.

That voice...that was his voice.

"Wake up bastard!"

No wait...that was not his voice. It was...

"Come on - get up!"

Sasuke's flew up out of bed - his heart racing a mile a minute. He flipped the covers away from him - ignoring the chill across his skin as if a cold breeze had hit his body - which felt as if it were slick with sweat. His hair was matted to his forehead and his eyes were moving crazily around his room until they landed on a yellow black and green blur. The raven focused his vision on that particular spot - until his sight became clear and Naruto showed up in it's place. Naruto in his jonin vest - with wide eyes and an outstretched arm. Naruto - who was sitting on his knees on Sasuke's covers. As if the dobe had been there for awhile. Trying desperately to wake him up.

"You alright, teme?"

Sasuke just blinked a few times as he recalled his dream...nightmare. Then he glared, fully aware of the blush spreading across his cheeks,"Get out."

"But - Sasuke," Naruto started.

"Out."

Naruto glared back at him for a moment, lowering his arm. Before he scoffed and climbed off Sasuke's bed in a huff. "Fine, be an asshole. I'll find out who spread the rumors myself."

Oh. "Naruto," Sasuke's face felt like a heater at the moment. Why didn't the idiot say that before? Naruto turned around slowly and faced him expectantly. Sasuke reluctantly met his gaze. "Wait outside. I'm getting dressed."

And Naruto walked right out - which Sasuke honestly hadn't expected without some smart retort. But when he reached the door he turned - and Naruto opened his mouth to speak the few parting words Sasuke would rather he'd ignored, "Don't scream my name while you're in the shower - alright teme?" and then he smiled, his cheeks tinted pink,"Or I might be tempted to go in there and see what's wrong." And then he cackled loudly as he closed the door.

Sasuke could only grit his teeth - his mind telling him what he had been reluctant to believe upon waking : He had been saying Naruto's name in his sleep.

* * *

><p>Naruto watched as Sasuke ran his fingers through his wet hair, trying to lift his fringe out of his eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time, now. It was long due for a trim - as It hung low over his face. And Naruto bit his lip as his eyes followed a drop of water that trailed down Sasuke's temple and settled near his jaw. His heart pounding briefly because he remembered that very same expression on Sasuke's face the last time they had -<p>

But wait...What were they now? Now that they had discovered they their feelings were mutual? Were they friends...? Still undecided...? Occasional fuck buddies...? Naruto didn't know exactly what their status was - but he knew precisely what he wanted it to be. He had finally discovered that the bastard actually liked him more than he let on. That Sasuke...

Naruto lowered his head so that his bangs would shield his eyes from the outside world. He couldn't look at Sasuke right now...not when the bastard still made him feel so...so frustrated, yet. So...alive. And more. All at once. Even if Sasuke didn't want this - Naruto had already decided. Naruto knew he could not be just 'friends' with the bastard. That stage had long since passed. So he would do everything in his power to make Sasuke realize just how important he was to the teme - even if the bastard still refused to admit it. Even if he would forever be in denial. Because forever isn't as long as everyone wants to believe. And Naruto knew Sasuke would cave eventually - even if the blonde had to act as if he were officially okay with the bastard's 'choice' of being...straight. It wouldn't take much. Sasuke was already dreaming about him - it seemed. So that meant the bastard was thinking about him to some extent. Therefore, he was going to show Sasuke that he would never give up - even if he had to be sneaky about it. He was going to make Sasuke WANT him. And he was going to make the bastard NEED him... So bad that it hurt. Because that's how Naruto felt for him.

But first, he had to find out who had revealed their little secret. It was pay-back time.

They were headed toward the Yamanaka flower shop, the place they figured had the most information about the supposed 'truth's. If they were lucky they would be able to pry at least a little bit of information out of Ino. If they weren't, Sasuke would just use his Sharingan. The road was oddly empty save for them and a few passersby. It was a weekday, so Sasuke would have to go meet up with his genin in a few hours. That is why Naruto had gotten up especially early, so he could get the teme and both of them could find out who had lied on them. And also because he couldn't sleep.

There had yet to be one person who would not turn around when they passed - their eyes glued to the pair's backs as they walked down the main road of Konohkagure. Naruto could feel the weight of the villager's gazes as he crossed his arms behind his head. It was silly, but he felt as if he has betrayed their trust somehow. The way they were staring (and glaring) at him...it honestly felt as if that were the case. Would it have been so bad...if I was a girl? Naruto mused. If the teme...? But maybe they were just looking at him like that because he was walking side by side with his 'rapist'.

He pursed his lips and ignored the citizens, focusing far off into the distance instead - a particular building coming into view. And that building was his apartment building. And it reminded him of the situation he had stumbled upon shortly after leaving Sasuke alone on the rock cliff.

"Hey, Sasuke," he glanced over at the raven quick enough to catch Sasuke 'adjusting' himself, a look of discomfort crossing his face. Naruto raised a blonde eyebrow unconsciously, but didn't comment. If Sasuke wanted to tell him why he was pulling at the front of his jonin pants in public - he would eventually. "When I got back to my apartment last night...all my stuff was damaged. Do you think...?"

Naruto caught Sasuke's eye - and for a moment he thought he might have seen something flash in those dark orbs. But it was gone just as quickly so Naruto ignored it, "You think one of the villagers might'v...?"

"Hn," Sasuke lowered his gaze to the ground and stuffed his hands in his pocket, his arm brushing against Naruto's. He let it linger there for a second - as he nudged Naruto to indicate that they had made it to there designated spot. "Don't worry about it, dobe."

"Uh yeah, right," and Naruto turned and ignored the rabbit masked ANBU he could spot just off to the side in his peripheral vision. It wasn't too uncommon to see them during daylight hours. Plus, there was always a chance that Sasuke was still being watched even if Tsunade had said he was off probation months ago. Naruto wasn't oblivious to the fact that the elder's - whom he still hadn't won the favor of - pulled strings behind the old woman's back. He was lucky if ANBU weren't still chancing him. Sasuke opened the door to the shop, and Naruto stepped inside. When the masked ANBU officer flashed before his vision for the second time - he stopped moving altogether. Even if Naruto was an elite - it shouldn't have been so easy for him to spot them twice. Especially if they're suppose to stay hidden. This was not just a coincidence. They were here for -

"Sasuke Uchiha?"

The raven slowly turned toward the ANBU, after already having felt his chakra presence half a mile away. It was about time he appeared - the raven had begun to get irritated. He just stood there, slightly hunched over - with his hands in his pockets. He would never answer such a stupid question, even if this one was clearly a female - the hair wrapped in a neat bun in the back of her head. "Hokage-sama wishes to see you, Uchiha-san."

"What for?" Naruto asked.

She teleported from their sights without answering the blonde's question.

Sasuke glowered briefly before he exchanged a glance with Naruto. Shit, he knew this would happen. That was why he deliberately stared longer than usual - the look in his eye telling Naruto exactly what he was being called to the Hokage for. Naruto's mouth formed into a small 'o' and he touched Sasuke's arm. "Want me to go with?"

"No."

"But, it was kinda my fault," Naruto was rubbing the back of his neck and blushing like a girl. Such an endearing mannerism irritated the fuck out of Sasuke. The dobe was a man, he should act as such. Or atleast - that's what he tried to tell himself.

"I'll manage," Sasuke grit out. "You would just make the situation worse than what it already is."

"Whatever," Naruto squinted his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "Go by yourself, then." And the blonde honestly sounded as if he believed Sasuke would be missing out or something if he didn't come. "I'm sure they'll believe little Sas-uke. Such a cute neko you are - they would be fools not to fall for your adorable act."

"Shut up, idiot."

"I just wanna pet you - and hug you - and love y-"

Sasuke gripped a fist-full of Naruto's wildy blonde locks and slammed their foreheads together.

"I said shut the fuck up," he growled lowly.

Naruto could feel Sasuke's breathing mixing in with his own. The raven's smell - Naruto's eyes fluttered half-mast as he breathed in the intoxicating scent of Sasuke's shampoo. Lilac and vanilla. Sasuke's mouth was only a hair's breadth from his own. Sasuke's lips ghosting over Naruto's when he whispered. "Why is your face so red, neko-teme?"

And a growl erupted from the pit of Sasuke's being before he yanked Naruto away from him and turned to leave. Naruto's heart fluttered weirdly in his chest as he looked around - suddenly aware of his surroundings. It was - Ino's shop. And he was standing in the middle of the floor. And -

_Ding._

The door to the shop opened and Sai walked in. He looked up at Naruto when the blonde's eyes trail down to the pale man's arms - where a small canvas painting was being tucked firmly under his armpit. Naruto took one look at the drawing and -

"Fuck."

He didn't know if it was him or Sai that had said it. But what he did know was that Sai ran. And that he was only a few feet behind - hot on his trail.

Before he tripped over his own two feet and landed flat on his face in the middle of the gravelly path.

Thus immediately losing consciousness.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer - No. The following contains: Yaoi. Dude. Why was this chapter so difficult to write... I think i deserve a treat for getting this out so quickly. Who's with me? ...no one? Well, fine then! See if I care!...*goes to sulk in the corner alongside Sasuke***

* * *

><p><span>Need by Youmadbro<span>

Chapter 19.

It was like de ja vu, walking into the Hokage's office for - unfortunately - his second time in less than a week. The guards on either side of the door looked the same - but there was never a definite way of knowing. Since their faces were covered. This time - the one who had shoved him last time knew better than to touch him. Maybe it was because he was emitting a 'don't fuck with me' aura, at the moment.

Sasuke would prefer if he didn't have to see the old hag at all. He wasn't Naruto - he didn't love her attention. And he wasn't Sakura - he was not her student. So he had no reason to show up at her place unless he was requested for a mission or something equally draining. Because every visit with the woman ended up leaving him feeling drained. Especially because - this time - she was not alone. No, it was not just Shizune that accompanied Tsunade at the side of her desk. This time she had two other visitors awaiting the last Uchiha's return to this dreadful place. They were - and Sasuke nearly scowled when he immediately recognized the pruney duo - the Elders! Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane were eyeing up the office with equal looks of disgust plastered on their old wrinkly faces. Tsunade was to there right, sitting at her desk chair like always, and glaring a glare almost worthy of an Uchiha at the backs of their heads. Needless to say, almost all of them immediately turned their attention to their long-awaited guest upon his arrival.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Homaru greeted. She said his name as if it left a bad taste in her mouth - her lips pressed tightly into a thin line. Was that suppose to be friendly?

His eyes narrowed at the old woman. She wasn't fooling him. They had obviously called him here because of Naruto's little screw up last night. If he didn't know any better, they would probably force him to agree to a new list of requirement. He grit his teeth, Like hell that would ever happen.

"We have been informed of your inappropriate decisions as of late. Such 'activities' are unbecoming of the remain heir of the once prestigious clan; the Uchiha. We see it as a clear refusal to follow the rules set up for you in exchange for freedom...I am assuming everything we have heard is correct?"

Sasuke 'tch'd under his breath and turned away from the woman. Fuck this. He wasn't going to confirm anyth-

"You must understand that there is a price to pay for your actions."

Sasuke's head snapped immediately back to the speaker of such a claim. It was Homura. Sasuke leveled his glare on the old bastard and spat back, "What is it that you're accusing me of? What exactly did I do that was bad enough to warrant this 'urgent' meeting?"

It was funny how the creases in their face actually moved in excess, creating an illusion across their faces that made their reactions appear more intense than necessary. Sasuke nearly scoffed at the predictably annoyed and irritatingly flat expressions. He knew exactly what they meant by 'such activities' and 'inappropriate decisions' he just wanted them to say it out loud. To speak of all his wrong-doings and sins before everyone in the room. Surly, if his actions were so misguided, they shouldn't have a problem with saying exactly what it was that had brought him here. And - just as Sasuke had predicted - they stared silently at him like they were trying to think up an excuse. Time was ticking.

Eventually the old woman lifted her chin and spoke. "It was the Kyuubi-vessel. You mustn't associate with the likes of him any longer."

Sasuke arched an eyebrow as he crossed his arms over his chest. His expression was one of curiosity. "Why not?"

"He will corrupt you the longer you remain in his presence."

The raven felt an inexplicable urge to claw out that woman's eyes, as she continued to just look at him with that superior expression. She had said that so plainly, as if it were common knowledge or something. If that bitch knew anything about Naruto, the first thing she would know was that there was no possible was he could ever corrupt anyone - even if he tried. Naruto was too naive and kind. If anything, it was Sasuke who was doing the corrupting. But the dark-haired man ignored the tightening feeling in his chest as he took a glance at Tsunade. She appeared to have been writing off her signature of a document before Koharu had said that. The writing utensil in her hand was still, her body stiff as she continued to stare blankly at the paper atop her desk. Sasuke could practically taste the killing intent radiating off of the Hokage. He could sympathize with her feelings. But, instead of admitting that he had allowed some old bitch to get under his skin, his lips pulled upward into a soft smile and he replied, "But I rather enjoy getting 'corrupted' by Naruto. Especially when he moans my name so shamelessly."

Sasuke wanted to smirk at the dumbstruck looks on set on the old crinkly bastard's faces. But he refrained. Because what he had just said would already put him in deep enough shit without the added offense of 'finding humor in a serious situation'. Because he was sure they would accuse him of something as stupid as that - so irrelevant as a facial expression. But at that moment he was too surprised at their answer to his blatant admittance to their accusations - that all he could do was stare.

"That is why we have taken measures to prevent such debauchery from ever happening again. You can enter now, Karin."

Before Sasuke could speak, the door behind him opened. He did not need to turn around to know who the owner of that over-powering and extra flowery scent was. He directed his gaze to the red-headed woman when she strode up beside him. She scowled, blushed and then looked away two seconds later.

"Karin is to be your wife."

...What?

"After acquiring information on her rare ability to sense and disperse chakra at will, we have determined that she is best suited to bear the next generation of Uchiha.

In a way...it was true. With the ability to heal others, she would definitely be a better match than Sakura. She didn't have a kekkei genkai that might replace the Sharingan during conception, like Hinata. And she was the only one of her kind with such a rare ability, unlike Ino. Their children would be nearly unstoppable, with the Sharingan and natural ability to detect if themselves or someone close by is caught in a genjutsu, the ability to sense if someone was lying by how their chakra fluctuated, the ability to detect real ninja from shadow clones, and also the ability to heal - wait. Why was Sasuke even thinking about this? They were out of their fucking minds! He wasn't going to marry this bitch! Hell, he wasn't even dating her! Not really... So, what the fuck?

"No," Sasuke said simply. He wasn't going to do this - never.

"You haven't a say in the matter. The paperwork has already been signed."

What? What paperwork? Sasuke turned to face Karin, his eyes sharp and unwavering, "What paperwork?" he grit out.

The girl pulled the dreaded paperwork from out of a pocket of her jonin vest and unsealed it. She smiled helplessly as Sasuke snatched the documents from her. "We're already legally married."

He could tell that it was a copy just by the dullness of the print as he flipped through it. The paper was this close to tearing in his grip as he continued to read the words. This was...no. They couldn't have. But when he got to the last paper - he nearly flipped in his rage. "I never signed this!" he hollered. There was no way they would have ever gotten him to sign this! So why the fuck was his signature placed at the bottom of the paper? To consent. Right next to the bitch's!

"Oh ho, but you agreed to the terms, Sasuke. Don't you recall?"

"I did not," Sasuke hissed.

"But you did. When you signed the document to allow your pardon in exchange for heirs...did you not read the fine print?"

And Sasuke felt bile rising up to his throat as he thought back on it. Because he hadn't read the fine print. Because at the time he had been so torn up about his family's affairs that he hadn't looked at the paperwork at all. He hadn't cared what happened to him. He had - basically - given Naruto permission to do all of that for him. While he was locked up in prison and staring at the blank walls. Because he honestly hadn't expected to live long at the time. And he most certainly didn't think Konoha would give him another chance. He didn't want another chance. He wanted...a break. A final release. An end. To this arduous thing called life.

But Sasuke was one unlucky bastard. So he had been given the freedom to live.

And at the same time...hadn't.

* * *

><p>Ino exited the back room of her shop after having heard the tell-tale ding of the shop's door. Upon entering the room - she immediately froze. She couldn't help but watch the interaction between Naruto and Sasuke and nearly felt her heart almost burst out of her chest when the raven slammed the two boy's foreheads together. Kiss! her mind screamed. Kiss and I'll love you forever! But sadly, they broke apart. And Ino was left to stare blankly at an equally confused Naruto as her whole body tried to cool down from the strangely erotic display. She shouldn't have been turned on by that - but she couldn't help it! Not after Sasuke had boldly declared that he and Naruto were screwing just the night before! It just - it was - she could hardly believe it. And yet - she had known all along. Getting the news straight from the source was a LOT different from hearing it second-hand by some other source, Ino could tell you that. She was still trying to figure out why those two were so beautiful together. Why their relationship was so surreal. Perhaps it was because -<p>

"Fuck."

Ino glanced up from her palms and her pale blue eyes immediately grew wide. Standing in the doorway was Sai. With a painting and - oh no. Naruto was standing just a few feet from him. His eyes glued to the picture as if - if he chanced looking away - it would disappear. Ino bit her lip and watched as Sai dashed out of the place just as quickly as he had entered - Naruto only three steps behind the pale man. What horrible timing. Ino's feet were glued to the floor as she watched the door to her shop close slowly after their departure. She didn't know what to do. Fuck! was right. Naruto had just seen something no one but she and Sai had seen before (that she knew of). And he was one of the worst people who could have ever taken a glimpse of it. Now - if Naruto caught up to the man - she was going to have to explain why he brought those pictures in for her. And perhaps - if worse went to worse - they were going to discover that she had been receiving images like that for some time, now. All for an affordable price.

But dammit! It had all been for nothing.

Now she would have to burn all the evidence.

So Ino turned to leave, but at that moment her shop door dinged once again and she turned - frustrated - toward it. What she hadn't expected was for Sakura to stumble into her shop with a blood all over her hand - smearing all over the handle of the door - and a pained look in her eyes. She was clutching at her stomach as if it were the last thing she had to hold onto - the tears brimming those emerald orbs.

"Ino, help," she whispered. Before she fell to the ground from exhaustion.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer - No. The following contains: Yaoi. . You guys sure you aint mad? Well, then hehe. Let's see if we can fix that. **

* * *

><p><span>Need by Youmadbro<span>

Chapter 20.

At long last, the council members decided to take their leave. It appeared as if they were moving in slow motion as they made their way to the door - just to spite the irritated raven. And perhaps Tsunade, as well. But maybe they were genuinely that slow - because of their old ages and such. Sasuke didn't much care, he just wanted them out of his sight. The day had barely just begun and they had already fucking ruined it. Why did that seem like it was happening more frequently lately? The answer his brain provided was a six letter word that started with the letter 'N'. And that theory was not too far-fetched.

Sasuke turned his head away from the prunes, ignoring the satisfied looks spread across their faces. If they think they'd won, they were sorely mistaken.

It wasn't until the dark-haired man felt a pressure against his shoulder blade, running down his back and back up again in 'soothing' circles, that he realized he was trembling slightly. He could feel the firm touch of Karin's palm all the way through his Jonin vest and deeply into his shirt. It was making him even more tense.

"Whoever gave you permission to touch me?" he asked softly. Karin's hand settled somewhere near his armpit.

"But, Sasuke - I'm your -"

"Don't. Say it," he spat. "You're nothing to me."

Sasuke turned to leave, ignoring the stocked look plastered across Karin's face. She was frozen - as if made of stone, and her complexion looked to be getting paler by the second. Not that he cared. But just as the raven had reached the door, he hears the far too familiar voice of the Godaime.

"Uchiha, wait. I would like a word with you. And you," she gestured toward Karin," You're excused."

The girl just continued to stand there - dumbstruck. She was still looking in the same direction Sasuke had left her. Tsunade snapped, yet that failed to get her attention. So the Godaime called on her assistant and demanded that she get her out of there. The brunette jumped and nodded and grabbed Karin's arm so she could slowly guide the girl out of the Hokage's office - who complied without question, as if in a daze. Sasuke knew it had to be a daze, because there was no other way the typically stubborn woman would have allowed a rather meek Shizune to assist her in exiting the door. And the red-head remained silent - until she whispered softly,

"So it's true..."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow even though he was looking at the Hokage.

"...you really are gay."

And finally - after Sasuke's fingertips nearly broke through his skin as he clenched his fists tightly in irritation - the door closed behind them.

"Tell me, " Tsunade said, getting straight to the point. Sasuke watched the woman cross her fingers together atop her desk and lean back in her chair - left to wonder when all of this would be over. "Why are you such a selfish brat?"

...Selfish? Sasuke's eyes narrowed minutely. He was hardly selfish - He didn't ask to be wed to that bitch! He didn't ask for any of this! Everyone just insisted - they always insisted! - That he do things that were completely out of his control. So how the fuck was he selfish? "Selfish?" he growled.

"That's what I said," she spat. "You don't listen - do you? All you had to do was follow my instructions - just one simple rule: Pretend! But no. You're selfish. And now look what you've done! Naruto is never going to agree to IT anymore once he finds out you're married!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed even further. "What," he asked neutrally, "are you talking about?"

"Naruto! The orange and yellow brat! You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about, Sasuke - don't deny your little 'bond' with my gaki. I know all about those things you've been doing with him behind closed doors - so be quiet and listen!" she snapped. "Now I ask you again," she spoke, her voice a lot kinder, "How do you think Naruto is going to take the news when he finds out that you're married to Karin?"

Sasuke adjusted his position awkwardly as he stuffed a hand in his pocket, directing his gaze toward the open window to the right of her desk. It was taking everything he possessed to keep his stance neutral, his face impassive. "He doesn't have to know," Sasuke murmured after a short minute.

"You think that's okay? You think he won't find out eventually? News travels fast - you should know that! And either you did something with him in public just so you could purposefully gain the council's attention - or you're stupider than I pegged you for! Do you know how obvious it's become that there's something between you! I thought my warning would've given you a hint. I called you in here only yesterday! You couldn't have held out for just a little longer?"

Sasuke ignored the obvious insinuation that he was some horny pervert that _needed _Naruto's body in order to sustain life and shot back, "Why do you care?"

She acted like it was the worse thing in the world that he had gotten married to Karin. As if she were even more upset than Sasuke! And that... that was very hard to believe. Very, very hard. He was beyond livid. Sasuke had been so focused on his inside frustrations, he hadn't realized Tsunade hadn't answered his question yet until finally, she spoke.

"Because I know that this would probably break Naruto's heart..." she said quietly.

And Sasuke realized that that was the exact type of answer he would have expected from the woman. But that didn't mean he knew how to reply. And Tsunade watched the dark-haired man for a moment, her thoughts reeling.

And I didn't go through such lengths to get you two together just so you could screw everything up, she thought silently to herself.

"So...I can't have you going around announcing this. Not until I can get it all sorted out," she said.

"Right...Like I would anyway," Sasuke grumbled sarcastically.

"Good, I'm glad we have an understanding. You may go now."

Sasuke didn't hesitate to turn around when he saw the Godaime immediately pull out a sake bottle from under her desk upon his dismissal. "Oh, and Uchiha?"

His hand was already wrapped around the door knob - yet, she STILL had shit to say? Sasuke glared at the hard wood door. "What?"

"Be sure to tell your _wife_," she put a little too much emphasis on that word for Sasuke's liking. She...loved annoying him, didn't she? "That not a word is to be spoken of your marriage until after the first child is conceived."

Sasuke snorted. Both she and I know that would never happen. But perhaps it will get Karin to keep her mouth shut for awhile. That was good thinking on Tsunade's part.

Not like he would ever admit it out loud.

So they raven grunted and opened the door -

- only for Ino to push him out of the way as she dashed through it with an armful of -

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked in disbelief. It was pink - and red - and... way too pale to be alright. No, it couldn't be -

"Hokage-sama! You have to help her! She passed out in my shop and she's -"

"Bring her here!"

And then the door slammed closed, and Sasuke was left to stare dumbstruck at the wood that was now less than an inch from his face. What the...Sakura?...What the hell happened?

* * *

><p>Naruto tripped over his own two feet and landed flat on his face in the middle of the gravelly path.<p>

And immediately lost consciousness.

Kiba and Hinata was walking down the main road of Konoha, hands joined. They had planned to go out on a walk this morning, since the weather was nice and they had nothing else to do to occupy their time but with each other. Kiba smiled down at Hinata's red face, knowing too well that the girl was embarrassed when they did things like this. He squeezed her hand tight - but not too tight - in reassurance. Her face got even reader and Kiba could sense that someone was looking at them. Someone off to the side. He sighed and untangled his fingers from Hinata's. She was so shy, it wasn't anything new. They exchanged a glance and he knew that she was appreciative that he had been thoughtful enough to let go. He smiled back, figuring the short two meters was worth it. If he got to see that adorable face of hers. Kiba walked three steps more, not looking where he was going because he was too busy staring at his girlfriend, when his toe slammed into something and he had to catch himself mid-air before he fell over a large pile of -

"Naruto?"

The blond groaned as if he could hear Kiba. But the brunet knew that couldn't be right. Because Naruto would never just lie down in the middle of the main road of Konoha like a board. Planking wasn't still in style - was it? But even if it was - Naruto wasn't stupid enough to follow that dumb ass fad. Pft, only that idiot Lee would do that. So what the hell was he doing lying around?

"Naruto - wake the hell up!"

And the blond-haired man immediately shot up as if he were electrified. He was standing tall - appearing as if he were hovering over Kiba. The brunet backed up a bit and grabbed Hinata's hand, pulling her back a few steps with him. He had a bad feeling about this...

Naruto's eyes opened slowly and Kiba was struck silent when he caught a quick glimpse of red before the natural blue of his irises took over. Naruto smiled widely and looked as if he were in the best mood in the world. "Hello, Inuzuka."

"Uh...you alright there, buddy?" Kiba asked hesitantly. He never recalled Naruto ever calling him by his last name. Was this guy for real?

"Never better," the blond said slowly, his eyes wandering around as he inspected his body, "I'm finally free."

Kiba raised an eyebrow. "What? Dude...you're not making any sense. You sure you're okay?"

Naruto looked him straight in the eye - something Kiba never found to be unnerving until that moment. Then he directed his gaze to Hinata. The girl scooted a little closer to Kiba, shielding herself behind her boyfriend. "Um.." she stuttered quietly. Kiba growled.

"Cut that out! You're being a moron, Naruto," then he grumbled under his breath. "...Acting too much like that bastard boyfriend of yours."

"So you know," Naruto drawled, his weird smile growing larger. About time they caught on.

"You fucking stink like him," Kiba spat.

"..Ah," Naruto sniffed himself, his smile finally subsiding," I do, don't I?"

"Yeah, well - anyway," Kiba said, eager to change the subject. "Hinata and I were on a walk, so..." and he hurried passed, pulling a sputtering Hinata along with him.

"Good," 'Naruto' said as he watched the boy leave. He sniffed the air and then chuckled wickedly.

"Come out, come out - wherever you are..." and then he smelled him. Yes, just ahead. The unmistakable, slightly chalky, highly musky odor of paint."Sai."


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer - No. No. The following contains: Yaoi. Tobecontinued.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Need by Youmadbro<span>

Chapter 21.

The End Ok. I realized I didn't give an explanation and it is because at the time (roughly a few hours ago) this was forced on me. To put it simply: I cannot continue with this story.I'm sorry everyone who was hoping that I would, but things haven't been ...yeah, I'm sure you don't wanna hear any I am writing this to assure you that if, in the future, I ever do continue it - it will be to completion. -_- (yeah, whole plots written out and shit, so that isn't the problem). I hope you can forgive this fail noob of a writer.


End file.
